Lost in the Passion
by ridiculouskopec
Summary: Edward meets up with a chick from his past ELYSE. Edward plans to let Bella live her life, and not have his heart broken and stay with Elyse. Bella isn't staying around to watch things happen though. oooh drama.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my very first fan fiction – no joke. I'm rather scared to write because I have read soo many brilliant twilight fan fics. I really hope that my idea is original and that you guys can give me plenty of feedback, suggestions etc. This will be from Edwards POV and Bella's POV, and maybe a couple other characters POV should I feel so enthused.

**Summary: One day while Edward is out hunting, he runs into someone he thought he would never see again. Elyse… Edward feels he can leave Bella to protect her (being human and all) and not have his heart crumbling, now that he has Elyse. Just wait to see how Bella reacts to this one.**

**EPOV**

The summer had been completely perfect. Nearly every moment of my day was spent with the love of my life, Isabella Swan. Today would be like any other. Alice had plans to take her out shopping to various places in Seattle while I was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper. It had become a little easier to bear being away from her since I had bought her a cell phone. I was glad money wasn't important because all the calls we made to each other racked up a fairly large phone bill, to the average human income that is. No one could talk as much as Alice could.

As Bella slept next to me I listened to the steady pulse of her heart; my favorite sound in the world. Her warm breath made my sense tingle, and I couldn't fight back the picture of perfection forming in my head. I gently twirled a lock of her dark hair with my pale fingertips. _I have everything I ever wanted,_ I thought. Bella sighed, muttering my name, and rolled over into my arms and nuzzled into my chest. Her scent once again sent shockwaves through my senses. How could any one person smell so good? I would never get used to how beautiful she was, nor how temptingly delicious she smelled.

She slowly turned her head up to mine and gently kissed me. "Good morning Edward" she said in her calm musical voice. She surprised me, usually I was the one who woke her up. I smiled my dazzling smiled and pressed my lips to her luscious warm red ones. She instantly relaxed though her heart started to beat faster. I bent my head to her smooth neck and started tracing kisses up the sides. I paused just below her chin and rested my head on her chest listening to her heart beat.

"I love you Edward Cullen," She whispered stroking my hair, curling my hair between her fingers.

"I love you Isabella Swan," I muttered against her warm skin. I slowly laying her head on my lap so I could see her beautiful face.

"Bella," I paused knowing it would make her sad to tell her, "I'm going hunting today, but I will be back tonight, I promise. But don't hesitate to call me for any reason at all? Okay?" I looked down searching for her eyes. Her dark eyes were tinted is sorrow, but she still smiled up at me.

"I knew it was coming," she knowingly whispered. "Your eyes are darker than usual. Don't worry about me, and of course I'll call you should I find a reason." Her smile grew into a more genuine one. I gently stroked her pale cheek and kissed her softly. I grinned remembering the last time she called me she was trying, no begging me, to get me to convince Alice to leave her hair alone.

"_Bella, IT WILL GROW BACK!" Alice sighed frustrated._

"_I don't care. I like my hair the way it is. Why do you insist on cutting it?"_

"_Edward, tell her that you wouldn't care if I cut off ... several… of inches?"_

"_WHAT? NO! Absolutely not! I am not coming over anymore if I become your beauty shop Barbie too! Edward tell her NO!"_

Bella sat up hugging me tight to her body radiating heat. It felt so good having her skin against mine. It felt like we were two puzzle pieces meant to be together. I breathed in the scent of her hair. I was glad she didn't cut it; it gave me an excuse to stroke her hair all the way down to her waist (lol). Though Bella refused to see how beautiful she was I told her constantly, and she would blush making her even more beautiful.

I glanced at my clock knowing I should be leaving so return to my home. Rosalie was growing impatient and her voice in my head we becoming more persistent. _Edward if your not home in three minutes we are leaving without you and will lock you in a room for a week when we return. Yeah, that means NO BELLA for a WEEK. That and a makeover by yours truly._

I hugged Bella tighter to me a whispered, "I should be going. You have nothing to fear, I will be back tonight." She pulled back leveling her brilliant chocolate eyes with mine, he breath sending my sense once again into a frenzy.

"Okay. Just don't go out and fall in love with some other girl while you're out." We both laughed at that knowing very well we could never love anyone else like we loved each other. I couldn't help but notice the hint of pain that plagued her eyes. Even as I kissed her softly once more and headed to her window, it didn't leave.

"I love you," she whispered as I climbed out her window and sprinted into the trees. I now had a little over a minute to make it home. No sweat, for a vampire.

* * *

**BPOV**

The past few days had been like any other. Charlie was gone on another one of his week-long fishing trips with his friends down at the station. This time they were off somewhere near the Washington-Canada border in some cabin right on the coast. Charlie called every day or two to check up on me, completely unaware that I was almost never alone.

Edward had left my side only twice in the past two weeks to go hunting, which I always thanked him when he returned.

"_Bella, why would you say such a thing? You realize I go out into a forest and drink the blood of harmless animals?"_ He would look at me shocked, with his light butterscotch eyes, staring intently as to discover the meaning behind my words.

"_Yes, but you do so to keep you and your family protected. Not to mention myself."_ He would smile finally understanding.

"_Of course for you Bella. You are my life." _I would feel my heart instantly increase as his eyes bore into mine. Slowly he would bend his face to mine and brush his lips against mine. It was a slice of heaven that made me wish that he would see that I couldn't live without that slice.

I woke this morning feeling Edward spinning a piece of my long hair. _Ooo,_ I thought. _Today I'll surprise him._ Carefully so as not to break my act, I mumbled his name and sighed. Slowly, making sure my eyes were still gently closed, I turned over snuggling myself into his cold chest breathing in his amazing smell. Once I has successfully flipped over with out him noticing I was awake I turned my head up to his and gave him a small kiss. "Good morning Edward." I said slowly trying to make my voice sound silky though my throat was covered in a gross tasting film. _"I need to sleep with my mouth closed,"_ I thought. _"For more than one reason"_ I added chucking on the inside. "I love you Edward Cullen." I did. How could I not? After everything we had been through there was no way I couldn't. He put himself in danger to keep me safe, went against who he 'was' in a vampire sense, and all because somehow he loved me too.

"I loved you Isabella Swan," he grinned sending his cool breath across my face. I scooted lower on the bed and laid my head down on his lap. I would stare into his eyes for hours on end if I could. They never ceased to amaze me, how brilliant the color was, and how emotional they were. I could always tell how he was feeling by his eyes. Hunger, love, passion, and even lust on occasion.

"Bella," He paused looking intently into my eyes. "I'm going hunting today, but I will be back tonight, I promise. But don't hesitate to call me for any reason at all? Okay?" Darn, a day of sitting around with nothing to do but think about him. I would be so lonely with out him. It wasn't healthy to be so dependant on him. Sensing he was trying to read the sadness I felt I smiled, hoping to sidetrack him from discovering that sadness.

"I knew it was coming," I whispered. "Your eyes are darker than usual. Don't worry about me, and of course I'll call you should I find a reason." It would take a lot for me to call him. I spent so much time around him I felt that his time hunting was just for him. I hated interrupting him. I rarely called when he went hunting, though that one time with Alice was quite an emergency. I can only wonder how bored you can get with your own hair staying the same after several DECADES. I smiled honestly this time hoping my breath didn't smell. It certainly tasted bad.

Our moments together were running out, so I quickly sat up in attempt to hold on the moment. I hugged him around his neck pulling him close to me. Our bodies meshed together, and again everything felt so perfect. We hugged each other tighter at the same time; I felt him tense up, probably one of the many voices in his head.

"I should be going. You have nothing to fear, I will be back tonight," Edward said, smiling reassuringly.

I pulled my head back so I could clearly address him with my warning. "Okay. Just don't go out and fall in love with some other girl while you're out." I internally cringed at the thought, again smiling weakly to covet it up. _Could he really love someone else like he loved me? Maybe I was just thinking he loved me that much, when in all reality this was nothing special. _I beat that last thought to the back of my head, grateful Edward would never hear that one. He would surely throw a fit if he heard that. I knew I would never love someone like, or nearly as much as I loved Edward. He kissed me softly and then got off the bed and walked to the window.

I could tell he saw the panic in my eyes, but I knew he should leave with a good picture of me in his head. I whispered with as much passion as I could manage at 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday, "I love you Edward." As I said it he jumped through the window and landed with out a sound. I laid myself back down and hoped sleep would come to me. If I could sleep part of the day away it would make our separation more bearable. I shut my eyes pulling the blankets close and thought of him. Eventually my consciousness slipped away and I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**So first chapter ever…… like it? Feedback is soo welcomed. I have never written a fanfic, but please be totally honest. I want to improve ma skilz. Lol I hope to post another chapter by next week! I am in charge of designing a handbook for one district student council, and the homecoming dance decorations on my high school council (homecoming is in 23 days! Aaaaah) and the handbook needs to get finished by like, the end of this month. So ill be busy but try my best to make time to read/reply to reviews and write of course!**

**_ridiculouskopec (or just call me robin! lol)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sweet I haven't given up! Here goes chapter two!_**

Last chapter i forgot a disclaimer... so i hope this makes up for last chapter, since it applies!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its charachters are the divine creation of Stephenie Meyer.. though in a few chapters i will own a _new charachter_!

**

* * *

EPOV**

Sprinting through the woods back to my house my thoughts were consumed of Bella. It pained me that she had gotten too panicked when she mentioned the crazy thought that I would "fall in love with another girl." I loved Bella through and through. Often we got lost in the passion between us, and would just sit staring into each other's eyes for an hour or so. This felt 100 completely like love. Every fiber of my being yearned for her, to be near her, to protect her. In all my 105 years (note he was born in 1901!) of existence I had never felt even close to how I felt for Bella. Well, maybe close decades ago, but definitely not in the same I felt with Bella.

I sped up as the front yard came into the view, Rosalie practically burning holes into me with her eyes in impatience. Emmett stood beside her, whispering to try and calm her down. I gave her the _'give me one second'_ gesture and ran upstairs to ask Alice about how Bella would be while I was gone. When I got the all clear (in all of five seconds) that she would be fine, I ran back downstairs saying goodbye to Esme, and went outside jumping into the Volvo.

"I'm sorry to let you know Rosalie, but I actually made it back and talked to Alice and Esme with a whole 10 seconds to spare. My deepest regrets on me _not_ getting a makeover." A scowl crossed her impeccable face. Emmett leaned forward, (Rosalie was sitting shotgun in my beautiful Volvo) to kiss her scowl away.

"Let's just go Edward. The more you talk the longer until you can get home to run back over to Bella's." I growled at her threateningly as she had practically sneered Bella's name. Emmett gave a short growl in response to mine. Not wanting to talk any further of Rosalie's disapproval of Bella, I flipped on the radio to jazz station and turned it up. In no time we were flying down our driveway headed to our usual single-day hunting spot.

* * *

**BPOV **

After another several hours of mindless tossing a turning I realized my bedroom window was open and a light spray of rain was getting me wet and making me cold underneath my quilt. Shivering, I went over and put on a hoodie of Edward's he had left on my rocking chair a day or two ago. I pulled it on carefully and readjusted my hair out of its knotted bun. I made my way over to my window and pulled it down. It stuck at first and when I gave it another push it slammed down hard causing the wall to tremor.

I glanced at the red glowing numbers of my alarm clock and realized I was lucky. I had fallen asleep for another five hours! No doubt Charlie would be calling today, since he had called two days earlier. He usually called about 1:00 pm, so I had another hour before I would expect a call from him. I made me way to the bathroom and lazily brushed me teeth. The bad taste in my mouth had vanished like usual after my kiss or two from Edward.

After brushing my teeth I looked at my self closely in the mirror. My face was as pale as any other day. To my intense surprise, after my incident in Phoenix my skin had gotten a little more of that sun-tinted color. That had disappeared quickly after my couple weeks in the hospital, and completely vanished upon return to Forks. Hey, it was the most sunless spot in America, what could I have expected? My face looked a bit dirty and my hair was matted in and odd way against my face. I quickly decided I needed to shower. I turned on the water to let it heat up and went back to my room grabbing my bag and a change of clothes.

I showered as usual, making sure I got every inch of my hair clean. I knew Edward loved the scent of the strawberry shampoo I had used since I was eight. I wondered what would happen if Edward changed me and they stopped making that shampoo. With the amount of money Edward had he could probably keep that shampoo company in business for a century or so. I hated thinking about his wealth. No, it wasn't because I was jealous, of course not. It was because he was willing to spend it on me. It made me uncomfortable that anyone would spend so much on me, and I wasn't even worth the thousands of dollars of clothes Alice had bought me!

I changed and was just about finished drying my hair when the phone rang. As I opened the bathroom door the cool hair shocked me. I must have used water hotter than I thought. I jogged down the stairs stumbling slightly as I hit the landed on the base of the stairs unscathed. I smiled to my self, _Edward would have been proud. _The thought of him made my heart flutter. _He would be back in less than twelve hours_. My smile broadened at this thought, and I reached for the phone not bothering to look at the ID.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Bells! You sound like you're in a good mood! How's it going?" His voice was etched with curiosity. Sure, I was euphoric because I knew Edward would be home soon and he would spend the night like he usually did. I wouldn't have to hide away from my father and I could basically live with out worry. Like I said, I was euphoric. But I wouldn't tell Charlie that, or why.

"Things are absolutely fine. In fact, I just woke up!"

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake you. You always look so tired; you should go back to bed then. I'm

so-" he sounded so apologetic, and it was completely unnecessary. He was a great father, and he always seemed hesitant to believe how big of a part he was in my life.

"Dad, don't worry about it. You have nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I have been up for at least an hour! So tell me, how's the fishing been going? How are Harry and Billy?" I changed the subject. Moments of sentiment like got uncomfortable quickly with Charlie, since neither of us were ever good at expressing out emotions. Well, those besides anger, fear, and sadness. Those we know how to express all to well.

That worked well. Charlie talked about the different fish he had caught and told me about Harry tripping in to the shallow end of the lake they were at trying to reel in 'a big one,' only to find it was nearly a foot thick in mud at the bottom. Charlie and some of the other officers from the station that went along on the trip spent nearly an hour trying to figure out a way to pull Harry out, and eventually they did. There were a couple of shouts in the background coming from Charlie's end of the phone, and Charlie had to hang up.

"Love you Bells, stay safe. I'll call you in a few days!" You could hear how happy Charlie sounded over the phone, and again happiness flooded over me. His happiness was contagious. Once I put the phone back on the charger I headed towards the kitchen with my stomach growling at me. I chuckled thinking, _Edward must be hungry too._

* * *

**EPOV **

Once we arrived to the forest it was about 8:30 am. The average person would have made in there in about five hours, but with my driving capabilities we made it in an hour and half. Ahh, the joy of being a vampire. Rosalie, Emmett, and I jumped out of the car. In the forest the scent of blood was engulfing our senses. Emmett's thoughts were on the scent of a bear in the distance, Rosalie, regretting she forgot an outfit to change into incase her clothes got dirty. They were mentally getting restless, impatient and waiting to hunt. We quickly agreed to meet back at noon, where we would relax for a while, before going out once more before heading home. Without another word the two of them took of in similar directions into the dark forest. I felt several drops of rain hit my face as I turned and ran towards the nearest animal.

* * *

REVIEW! Por favor! (please in Spanish :) )

come on review now!

So Edwards view got gypped, but the next chapter…ooh la la it will be funner. :)

robin :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters are the divine creation of Stephenie Meyer... not me. DERR.

_**So, please review. It doesn't take long and feedback is so appreciated. Please, take 30 seconds and gimme a piece of your mind!**_

**EPOV**

I ran through the forest with ease. Dodging trees, searching for the animal I had smelled from the car. Cougar. My senses were tingling with anticipation of what I was searching for, and about to drink. The rain picked up slightly but I continued to run faster. It seemed that it was wounded because I spotted drops of blood on the ground. The raw scent drove me wild and made the sensation in my throat increase exponentially. Finally after a couple minutes of running and intense anticipation a small clearing came into view, the cougar was lying on its side, its heart slowing with every beat.

As I neared the edge of the clearing, a blur of light blue flashed before me and bent down to the neck of the cougar. It was a woman, however obviously _not just a woman_, but a vampire. The woman's back was to me, and her hair was draped over her back and around her face that I was unable to see. I came into the clearing with my vampiric senses in control and I let out a malicious growl. I was thirsty, and here this creature was preventing me from quenching my thirst. By this time the cougar was drained of its blood and the woman turned to me. I recognized the face immediately. I saw her for the first time in my _vampire_ life.

* * *

**APOV (Alice... hehehe new point of view..? yes.)**

It had been a slow morning. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were all out hunting, and Jasper was visiting our friends in Alaska. They had left roughly and hour and a half ago, so I knew the three of them were hunting by now. Carlisle and Esme were watching some black and white movie in the living room, and I was just sitting upstairs on my own. Out of boredom I gracefully skipped downstairs to join Carlisle and Esme. As I expected, and seen, it was a silent movie. You know, the ones with the piano music, the exaggerated expressions, and the writing flashing on the screen after every scene. I moved to sit down on the plush white chair giving the Carlisle and Esme plenty of space on the couch. Just as I was about to sit my head was struck with a vision.

_Edward was in a clearing with another girl, who appeared to be a vampire. Her eyes were s light topaz, and a dead cougar lay at her feet. She had obviously just fed. The girl's skin was pale and covered in the light rain making its way through the canopy of trees above. The girl took a step forward and whispered something, but it was too quiet and I couldn't understand. A look of shock crossed Edwards face and he jumped towards her ---_

The vision ended and I came back to reality to find my hands gripping the arms of the chair. The muscles in my body were tense and I looked up to find an extremely worried Carlisle to my left grasping my hand, and Esme kneeling before me, my face in her loving hands. She gently patted my face and I relaxed my arms and finally sat down. After taking several deep breaths to calm myself down I looked back up into the anxious pairs of eyes before me.

"Alice, what did you see? You scared us for a minute; you nearly broke the arm off the chair…" Carlisle asked in his fatherly tone.

"I honestly don't know. It was Edward in a clearing, with some other girl, no, a vampire…" I replayed the vision on my head, but it made no sense. I knew it was Edward, but who was that other vampire?

"Did she hurt Edward? What kind of vampire was it?" This time Esme asked me, her eyes full of concern.

"There was an animal at her feet, and her eyes were like ours. Edward was fine… I don't get what was going on… it seemed like he was hunting and came across her. There wasn't anything hostile going on. I don't think it's anything to worry about…" my voice was shaking. It didn't make sense. I got an odd feeling about the vision. Yes I saw lots of things and they didn't always come true, but his vision. I had a feeling in my gut there was something more coming. I didn't tell Carlisle though. It was just a feeling, an intuition; nothing more.

"Alright, then I guess there is no reason for concern. It doesn't seem like anything big, nothing Edward can't handle on his own. I know he'll call if he thinks something is wrong." Carlisle's eyes seemed tense, but certain that Edward was able to deal with what ever _she_ was up to. With that I rose from the chair and gave Carlisle and Esme a quick hug, and headed upstairs. My afternoon had certainly become more exciting, therefore my mission downstairs had been fulfilled.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was sure shock was written all over my face. My mind was racing, _How could this be? The last time I had seen her was in… 1918…just before the outbreak…_She obviously had been changed, like me, after she had gotten the Spanish flu, no doubt my being around he so much had caused it.

She looked at me with the same amount of surprise on her face. My stance relaxed and I looked deep into her almost hazel eyes. She hadn't changed since I saw her last, healthy that is. Her hair was still a sandy brown color with a golden tint. The small amount of light coming through the trees above us caused her hair to shimmer, along with her skin. She took a hesitant step forward and whispered, _"Edward ?Edward, is that really you?"_

I had nothing more to say. Suddenly feelings came rushing back from when I was human. My first love had come back to me. She hadn't died all those years ago, though, in a sense I guess she had. I felt as though not a day had passed between us. I jumped towards her taking her into a tight embrace hugging her body close to mine.

I had missed her so much, I had feared for her life more than my own. I mentally bashed myself those weeks in the dirty hospital bed, blaming myself for taking her life away from her. It was because of me she was laying several cots away dying. When the doctors had emptied that cot several days before Carlisle took me, I was inconsolable and nearly killed my self out of exhaustion. I went about ranting and yelling trying to find out where she was, only to be completely crushed to find out she was dead.

But she wasn't! Here she stood in my arms! She was safe. She still smelled like cinnamon, form the bakery shop she worked at with the rest of her sisters and brothers; the family business. Standing in together in the clearing it felt as though not a day had passed since those dreadful days of disease and death.

"Elyse, it's been so long. I've missed you so much!"

"I know exactly how you feel. Obviously things have changed, well, more ourselves." She grinned letting out a small laugh, as did I.

"There is so much for us to talk about. Well, my family and I live in Forks, Washington. You should come meet them. Carlisle will be amazed to see you. And the rest of the family!" I was euphoric that she had once again come into my life. Memories of us filled my mind, and I never wanted to let them go.

"What do you mean family? They aren't human are they?"

"No! Of course not, they are vampires as well." I checked my watch, it was 11:45 am, and I knew I should me meeting up with Rosalie and Emmett soon **(_A/N time skips a bit, pretend they were just holding each other for a few hours, since timing doesn't quite fit. hey, artistic license.)_ **I slowly pulled back from Elyse's grip and took hold of her hands. Again I looked into her beautiful eyes. They were topaz for sure, but they had a greenish brown tint. An odd combination; like her eyes had never fully changed when she became a vampire. "Come on. I came hunting with two of my, well, siblings. I want you to meet them." I released one hand and we took off running in the direction of my car. The thirst sensation that had taken over my senses was considerably dimmed. My focus was only on Elyse.

* * *

Oo dang. Well ,I figure post some now, get more over the weekend! Yay! Homecoming is a bit of a bi-atch. So taming that beast and regaining sanity, and hardcore writing this weekend

**Thanks for the reviews, and the more the merrier!**

**robin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **So I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight – that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But I do own that chick Elyse.

Sigh, dont be angry with me for that last chapter... it will get better... with time... :)

**

* * *

EPOV**

Running through the woods, I was anxious to see how Rosalie and Emmett would react. I hoped they would listen to me and try to understand what I had left behind. I held Elyse's hand tighter in mine as we neared the Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a log by the car, apparently waiting for me. They stood up and smiled, but when they saw I was holding hands with Elyse their eyebrows raised and smiles turned to frowns. Their thoughts were confused and slightly frustrated. I introduced them to Elyse and they exchanged complementary greetings.

"Is it alright if we leave now? We can always come back in a day or two. I really need to talk to Carlisle." They nodded and we got into the car, Elyse sitting shotgun, Rosalie and Emmett in the back seat exchanging confused looks. The ride home was quiet except for the occasional thought wondering how everyone back home was going to react.

**

* * *

APOV**

A couple hours had passed since my vision downstairs had happened. I was just lying on my bed flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. _I have got to take Bella shopping soon. There is so much in here I could buy her. Ooooh, this color red would go great with her skin!_ As I moved to tip the corner of the page, for the second time that day I was hit with a vision.

_Edward and the same girl from my vision before were sitting closely together on the couch in the living room; the same one Carlisle and Esme had been sitting on earlier before. They were talking about how they met and how much they missed each other. The two of them were holding hands. The girl moved closer to him, inclining her head towards him. She kissed him full on releasing one of her hands to put it on the back of Edward's neck, pulling him closer. _

The vision ended and my mind went black for a second, before another vision began. This time it was at Bella's house.

_Bella came running in through the front door, her face in tears. She dashed up the stairs gripping the railing so as not fall. Making it into her room she reached under her bed and pulled out a duffle bag. Bella went to her dresser yanking all the clothes she could manage and stuffed it into the bag. She grabbed a sock full of money from under the mattress and put it into her pocket. Bella lifted the bag onto her shoulder and stumbled under the weight. Tears still streaming she wiped them away with the sleeve of her jacket. Making her way downstairs she grabbed a pad of paper from the kitchen counter and scribbled a note, most likely a letter to Charlie. She sobbed a couple times as she signed her name and turned around and ran to the front door. She jumped into her truck and sped away._

The vision ended and I dropped the magazine from my hands. Something was definitely going on. And this something I had to tell Carlisle. I ran to Carlisle's office not bothering to knock on the door; he would hear my footsteps. I swung the door open and sat in the brown leather chair. I stared intently at him until he realized from my look that I was here on serious business, not out of boredom. He looked up shutting the book quickly.

"This has to do with Edward, doesn't it?" I nodded quickly and proceeded to enlighten him about my visions.

**

* * *

EPOV**

As the car turned on the long driveway I started to hear the raging thoughts of Alice. _How the hell could he do this? Doesn't he understand what he is going?_ My foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal sending everyone back slightly into their seats. Again, thoughts were consumed with confusion, and even worry. The house came into view and I slowed down parking the car with little concern. As I got out of the car Alice came running at me full speed tackling me to the ground. Her eyes were full of anger and betrayal.

I looked her straight in the eye and told her, "Before you get angrier at least let me explain first." It took her a moment before she stopped growling and climbed off me. She helped me up and I went back to Elyse's side grabbing her hand. "They aren't always like this I promise." I smiled warmly at her as the look of shock slowly vanished from her face. She smiled back as I led her into the house, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice following behind.

**

* * *

Don't hate, I'll update soon. I am having writers block and I am thinking this pretty much sucks right now. Alas though, the next chapter will be longer and some things will definitely get out – if you know what I mean. I need to be creative for this next part, and it will be hard to come up with. Btw- thanks to my friend Hannah for editing/helping me think of the rest of the story! I just have to fill in the blanks and add fluff now lol**

**Robin**

**REVIEW! pplleeaassee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Aaaaahhhhh. Writers block is a pain. LOVING the reviews and I have hired an editor, my friend Hannah, to benefit my story. So, here I go again!

**

* * *

BPOV**

After Charlie had called I made some lunch; classic peanut butter and bananas sandwich. Mmm delicious. **(A/N: my favorite rainy day lunch.)** I did a load or two of laundry trying to keep my mind off Edward, which was done with out success. I kept thinking of the conversation we had about me not falling in to the washing machine, and periodically would burst out into random chuckles of laughter.

After all the clothes were hung in my closet by color and sleeve length, I took to organizing my books on the shelf by title of book. I had folded my socks and found all their pairs except one, which I believed I had actually left in Phoenix. I could have sworn that Edward being away was causing me to start having some OCD (obsessive-compulsive disorder) tendencies. I looked at the alarm clock sitting on my bed-side table, and it read 5:00 pm. _Great, another five hours until Edward will be back. _I sighed loudly.Edward usually returned around 10:00 when he knew Charlie had gone to bed.

After my room was as clean as I could make it, I went to my desk and flipped on the computer. After two minutes the screen was on the desktop. I doubled clicked on the blue E for internet explorer and then clicked 'connect'. Knowing it would be a good eight minutes before I could get to my email I went downstairs to the kitchen to check the fridge and cabinets. I was low on milk and bread, and there was no fruit. _Hmm, better start a shopping list. I think I'll go to the grocery store later._

I grabbed a slip of paper next to the phone and jotted down the few things I needed. Charlie had left an envelope of money for food and other things, since he would be gone for a couple weeks. He of course had been hesitant to leave, but I assured him that I was old enough to take care of my self and that he had nothing to worry about.

Heading back upstairs, I noticed the sun coming through one of the front windows of the house. The weather had certainly changed since I woke up. It was no longer misting and there wasn't a cloud in site. I would have to go outside for a bit today._ Too bad Edward isn't here, I love seeing him in the sun when it's just the two of us._ The computer was chugging away when I entered the room. The internet explorer window was loaded to my email homepage. I logged in and as I waited for it to check my email I clicked out of all the pop-ups that had invaded the screen.

My inbox held one email from my mom. I opened it and she talked about some trip she was planning on going with Phil, out to New York. She asked as usual how things were with Charlie, Edward and I. The email had been sent the day before so I knew mom would be expecting a reply. I wrote her a happy email saying things were great, and how exciting it was that she was finally going to see New York. I hit send, closed out of the window, and turned the computer off.

I decided it was best to go grocery shopping before traffic would get to be too much, not there was that much traffic in Forks to begin with. I put on my comfy jean jacket that I refused to let Alice to throw away, and went to the kitchen. I had the list in my pocket and I took out two twenties from Charlie's envelope. Heading to the door, I grabbed my keys off the hook, stepped in to the sunshine and got into my good ole truck.

**

* * *

EPOV (this part was the writer's block part….. the creative juices were needed here.)**

Once inside the house, everyone assembled themselves into the various chairs and couches in the living room. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper had no doubt heard the clamor outside, and came down to see what was going on. Once everyone was seated, they looked at me to begin what I knew was going to be a difficult conversation.

"Alright, everyone, this is Elyse. Elyse, this is Carlisle and Esme my parents, if you will." They shook hands and smiled politely. "This is Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. They are each married, and my siblings." Elyse turned to shake their hands. Alice was trying her hardest not to scowl menacingly at Elyse. I would have to thank her for that later.

"It's nice to meet you all." Elyse smiled and then turned to me. She was scared, and I could read it from her eyes. The two of us sat down then, taking our hands into each other's. I smiled at Elyse hoping I would find some confidence.

"Elyse and I met in Chicago in 1918, several months before the outbreak of the Spanish Influenza. My mother and Elyse's were friends, and both of us being seventeen they thought the two of us should meet. My mother and I arrived for tea at Elyse's home, and once we were introduced we were rather inseparable." I paused, glancing around the room. Alice was starting to scowl again, and after a stern look from me it faded.

"When the outbreak happened, Elyse got it really bad. When we went to Rockefeller Centre one day, she fainted into my arms; her breath shaky and hands cold and sweaty. I carried her to one of the buildings they were using as a hospital. Along the way I contracted it from her. A day after I brought her there, my parents and I were brought to the same place." The thoughts of my family were concerned now. I had never talked about my life before my transformation. I took a deep breath, knowing the next part was emotional.

"For a week or two I laid in a cot full of pain, with Elyse in another cot at my side. In the middle of the night I was conscious enough to notice the cot next to me was being emptied. Elyse was being lifted away to the morgue. I couldn't let her go so I tried to get out of bed to keep them from taking her away. It took three men to get me back into my cot but I was inconsolable with grief. A couple days passed and I was unconscious. The next time I woke I was in excruciating pain, and a couple days after that I was with Carlisle." Everyone's face was enveloped in shock. Some thoughts felt betrayed that I had never told them, and Esme carefully stood and walked over to pull me into one of her motherly hugs. Esme looked as though tears should be streaming from her eyes. It must really hurt her to hear about me being such pain, emotionally and physically.

"After that day I never saw Elyse, and I honestly haven't thought of her since." I turned to Elyse. "I thought you were dead until I saw you in the woods today hunting. It took me completely by surprise, and all the memories of us came flooding back to me." At those last few words Alice got mentally antsy. _Edward, you have BELLA! Hello? Remember her? _I threw a despairing look, hoping she would just listen to what I was saying. Esme let go and looked me in the directly into the eyes.

"Edward, why didn't you ever tell us this? Here we have known you for decades and never did we hear about any of this!" I smiled weakly, because I knew that questions had been coming.

"I never thought it was important. It was always a part of my past life. Though, now it has come into my new life."

"Elyse," Carlisle started, "Who changed you? I remember seeing you next to Edward but I never knew you two were connected in any way. I wasn't there the day you were taken away. I also don't think there were any other vampires working the staff…" Carlisle's brow was furrowed in thought and question. I squeezed Elyse's hand in encouragement. Everyone was interested in hearing the answer to this question.

"Well, the last I remember was being lifted from the cot. I was so weak I couldn't open my eyes, and my heart so frail it was barely beating. I'm sure whoever decided I was dead wasn't listening careful enough to hear it. Anyways, I was carried off to the morgue where I became unconscious. The next time I woke I was in a basement. I broke out easily only to find the house empty, no trace of another person and I wasn't in Chicago, but some small town west of Chicago."

"What have you been doing all this time! It's been roughly eighty years!" I was so interested to hear her response. Had she forgotten about he relationship we had?

"I ran into a forest and lived there for several years hunting only animals, and I eventually met a coven vampires like myself, and joined them. I have been with them since, only two years ago the leader was attacked and killed by another coven, and we each went our separate ways. I have been wandering this area for a long time, and never did I expect to see you, Edward. I missed you so much." She pulled me into a hug holding me tight. I had missed her too, only I never realized it until now.

Carlisle coughed from his chair. "Well, Elyse, it's nice to meet you and finally understand what is going on. Why don't you stay down here and talk with the rest of my family. Edward and Alice, come with me and we shall talk in my office." Elyse released her grip and looked into my eyes. I smiled, and then nodded to Carlisle. I stood up and followed Alice and Carlisle upstairs.

**

* * *

BPOV**

Grocery shopping never took long, but I decided to waste time lazily going up and down each isle. I found a small refrigerator case that held flowers in them and I picked out a bunch of deep red roses. _A surprise for Edward when he comes home._ I smiled to myself and continued through the aisles, finding something I had forgotten to put on the list. I finally came to the check out and smiled enthusiastically at the older woman working the cash register. I gave her the two bills and she quickly returned my change. I went outside and loaded the few bags into the truck and took of towards home.

The drive home felt incredibly short. I pulled into the driveway and once again pulled out the grocery bags. I stumbled for only the second time that afternoon as I pulled out the key to the front door and went inside. I put the flowers into a vase after putting the groceries away, and carried the vase upstairs into my room. It wasn't too cold outside so I opened my bedroom window, letting in the breeze.

I looked at the alarm clock again. It was 8:00 and the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. I grabbed the quilt off my bed and I decided to watch the sun set behind the trees in the back yard. About forty-five minutes later the wind started to pick up, and once again the clouds began to cover the sky. I picked up my quilt and headed into the kitchen. I popped a piece of pizza from the night before in to the microwave and went to lay the quilt on the sofa. I picked out one of my favorite movies, Pride and Prejudice and put it in the DVD player. I got my pizza from the kitchen and settled down on the old sofa.

The movie finally finished and I dried my eyes. The ending always made me cry. Not that it was sad, it was just so happy and how I hoped Edward and I would end up; absolutely in love and always with eachother. Sleepiness began to overtake my senses so I turned off the TV and headed upstairs. I closed the window, this time with less trouble. The room was chilly so I changed quickly and climbed into the bed. Odd, I could have sworn that as I closed my eyes the clock read 11:00 pm. Edward was never late… I closed my eyes as I once again slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Chapter 6 will finally include Bella in all this, so please be patient with me! Reviews AWESOME!

robin :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer:** Nope, still don't own Twilight. (Same goes for previous chapter.. since I forgot a witty disclaimer)

**Things are going to get interesting. A semi-climatic part to the story! Oooh, can you hear the tension and drama brewing! I can!**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Carlisle closed his office door and motioned for me to sit. Carlisle sat in his chair, while Alice sat on his desk. They both were facing towards me with eager looks on their faces. Alice's thoughts were intensely frustrated. However, she was holding back her verbal strikes because Carlisle had asked her to wait until he had a chance to speak.

"Edward, we really need to talk about all of what is going on. We all know that you love Bella, and we now know about your past with Elyse. Sure we understand you would be eager to rekindle your acquaintance with Elyse, but have you honestly no regard for Bella?" Carlisle was deeply concerned. His face was concentrating heavily on me and awaiting my response. **(A/N I know you guys have been awaiting this response too!) **I sat there for a few moments trying to collect my thoughts, and prepare my self for the wrath Alice would undoubtedly release.

"EDWARD! We are waiting!" How Alice-like.

"This is a lot more complicated than you would think. Yes, I do love Bella, more than I ever have loved anyone else and more than I ever will. But I can't help but think that if it wasn't for me Bella wouldn't be in danger. If we weren't together she would live a different life. One without tragedy and pain. One with out fear or loneliness each time I have to leave her side." I dropped my head into my hands. This was so difficult.

"What the hell are you talking about Edward? You **love** Bella. End of story. WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?" If Alice was human there would be no doubt a vein would have burst in her forehead. She was angry, and even Carlisle had flinched backwards as she spoke, and it took a lot to make Carlisle flinch.

"Alice…" I was pleading with her to understand where I was coming from. "I want Bella to be safe from the physical and mental/emotional damage I have caused her, and most likely will cause her if I stay with her. Bella is like a big puzzle piece in my life. Maybe I can find someone else so I can let go of Bella, keep her safe, and let her live a life that by all rights _she deserves to live. _Yes I will suffer heartbreak by not being with her, but I will also keep her safe. She deserves safety."

The room was silent. A sense of understanding filled the thoughts of Carlisle and Alice; momentarily. After it had sunk in Alice was still on fire.

"Edward! How can you expect Bella to move on! You love each other and need each other! If you go through with this you are on your own!" She paused crossing her arms. "Is...is this truly your decision?"

"…yes." As much as I didn't want it to be, I had to keep Bella safe. I didn't want to hurt her any more than I had. And maybe there could be something more with Elyse, now that she had come back. There _had_ been something between us, maybe there was still now? We were both vampires; maybe a relationship with her would be easier, considering the whole bloodlust thing was out of the picture.

"Fine! We are done here. Don't come to me when things turn out badly." With the she jumped of the desk and stormed from the room. _Had she had a vision?_ I knew there was something she was keeping from me, but I had no luck figuring out what it was; she was blocking me out of her mind.

"I have to tell you Edward, we won't be leaving Forks because of this. We only have a few more years left here and all of us have found a true sense of home. Please be rational about this all. We will be here for you. Just please, think about this first." With that Carlisle stood up and went to the door. "Elyse seems to be fitting in pretty well with the rest of the family, but I think you owe them an explanation before you do anything." He opened the door and walked downstairs to join everyone else.

I listened into the conversation going on downstairs;

"_Elyse, if you would like to stay with us you are most welcome. There is a spare bedroom on the first floor." Esme told Elyse._

"_Thank you so much. I can't believe how generous you are! It's been a long time since I've had a place to really call home."_

"_Rosalie, why don't you show Elyse upstairs to her room, and lend her some clothes to change into, then come back downstairs so we can talk as a family."_

'_Edward,_' Carlisle thought_. 'Come downstairs now. Like I said, you owe it to them to explain what's going on.'_

I sighed and lifted myself from the chair. I came downstairs to see my family (minus Alice and Elyse) once again assembled waiting to hear from me. "Thank you for letting Elyse stay with us. I don't have much to say except, well, I'm going to have to break up with Bella."

"But Edward, why? This has to do with Elyse doesn't it?" Esme was again concerned for me. She had taken a great liking unto Bella.

"Ever since I have met Bella I have had to constantly worry about her well being, and feared that I may be putting her life in jeopardy. I have to let her go and let her live a life she deserves. Elyse was a lost part of my past, one that I never forgot. And now that she's back I don't want to lose it again. Maybe there is something more between Elyse and me, I don't know. But I do know that I will never love Elyse as much as I love Bella, no matter what happens."

The others nodded their heads seeming to understand. "If this is what you feel is right, then I guess we will support you on it." Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett nodded in agreement to Jasper's comment. Jasper was always level headed. That attribute worked well to calm out Alice, though I don't know if it would work this time. She really seemed angry.

My family wasn't happy about me leaving Bella; that much was obvious. They all had come to love Bella, even Rosalie. Hopefully they would like Elyse too, and accept her.

"Thank you for understanding. Today has been rather rough, I'm going upstairs." I stood quickly and ran upstairs with out another word. I sunk into my leather couch and was instantly consumed in the memories of Bella and me. I had to mentally prepare myself for the following day, what ever it may bring.

**

* * *

BPOV**

I woke up groggy and slightly confused. Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen, and it was already 8:00am. Edward hadn't come last night either. I looked around my room, my desk, my window, the bed-side table, my dresser, searching for some note from Edward, but I found none. The roses on my dresser were low on water so I got up and went to the bathroom to fill them with more water.

My hair was a mess and there was no hope in taming it. I brushed my teeth praying the awful taste of morning breath would be covered by the minty-fresh taste of Crest toothpaste with a burst of mouthwash. I decided I might as well shower and I went back to my room to put the flowers back and grab my toiletries bag.

The warm water was soothing to my muscles. My neck was stiff in several places; I had either slept funny or they were missing Edward's kisses. I took my time scrubbing myself with the bubbly sweet-smelling soap, and thoroughly rinsing my hair of all shampoo and conditioner. Turning off the water I stepped out and got dressed. I towel dried my hair and put some detangling-frizz-taming stuff Alice had bought me. I had time to waste waiting for Edward.

Again I went downstairs and made myself a fried egg, just like the ones Charlie would make every morning. A couple months after living with him, I started to cook some things like him. I would dabble with seasonings and ingredients just to see how they tasted. Most were unsuccessful but it brought fun into cooking. Edward's face when he would smell some new concoction was always priceless too. _Edward. Where is he? Maybe I should call? A call would be harmless… and he said he would be back last night, and he isn't._ I spent a few minutes tossing the idea in my head when I finally decided one call wouldn't hurt anyone.

I went over to the kitchen phone tucking it between my shoulder and ear as I held the egg pan in one head and dialed his number with my other hand. It took a few seconds before I heard one ring, and then went immediately to his voice mail. Now this was highly unusual. His phone was _never_ off. I didn't bother leaving a message, but instead slammed the phone back into its receiver. Something had to be up. I flipped the egg out onto a place and sat down to eat, only I couldn't eat. A couple bites in, I didn't taste it anymore and my arm movement felt robotic and out of place. My appetite had disappeared and my intuition was flickering like mad. Something was **definitely** up. I again tried to reason with myself that maybe the battery died or maybe he dropped it, forgot to turn it on, anything. But that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach never left.

I jumped up and threw the egg away. I left the plate in the sink, I would be back to take care of it. I grabbed my jean jacket with the keys in its pocket and bolted out the door. Yeah, I missed him a lot, but I wasn't acting out of teenage hormones. Something was wrong, and I had to figure out what.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! WOOO HOO!

So some confrontation next chapter, that I CANNOT deny.

But HC starts this weekend, so Friday ( no school) ad Saturday and Sunday is all float building. Monday (no school) is at school painting windows and display case and wall decorating. Tuesday night is volleyball game and male cheerleading, Wednesday is small games (relay races and random kiddy stuff lol), Thursday more float if needed. Friday 4-11 pm is dance decorating (I'm chairing it) and sat is 8-11 am decorating and 4-6 pm decorating and 8-11pm is dance and after dance will 12 ish is dance takedown. So I'm busy, maybe ill get a chapter done somewhere in there.

But I have a really good reason why not to update. Enjoy and see you on the other side (of homecoming)

robin!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry about the whole updating later than i said, but read my disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: _Homecoming_ took over my time like you would not believe. My apologies on the lack of updating! **

**Basically, I don't own Twilight; you would have to be mental to think so. **

**

* * *

EPOV **

I laid on my couch, closing my eyes in attempt to shut out the thoughts of guilt and regret I was feeling. What I had with Bella I never wanted to end. Each day felt like a piece of heaven I would never truly reach, considering I was never supposed to die.

Alice was still fuming several doors down, and Elyse was worried sitting in her room on the floor below. I tried to shut out my reality and just think of Bella. I loved her and that I would not deny. I had to let her go. I had to give her a chance to see that I was holding her back from her potential. She was very intelligent and was understanding. Maybe she could be a therapist or psychiatrist. Bella had a world full of options and opportunities, and here I was holding her back.

I heard quiet footsteps coming up the stairs, and the hesitant yet worried thoughts of Elyse getting closer. I slowly opened my eyes as they drifted to the clock on my wall. _9:30 am. I guess I've been laying here for a while. They are probably getting concerned. _There was a soft knocking at my door and I sat up.

"Come in Elyse." She opened the door peeking inside. She was a little shocked that I had known it was her coming to my door. "Please take a seat." Elyse walked over to my couch and sat down. She peered around my room taking in the gold colors, the CD collection, and shelves of books and filling my room. Her eyes strayed back to me, and I smiled.

"Edward, I think we should talk." She said.

"Yes, we should. My family has offered you a place to stay for the time being. We can enroll you into the high school; it's a bit more entertaining than sitting around the house all day –"

"That's not what I meant! I mean, it's been _so long_! How were you changed? What have you been up to? You can't possibly expect me to see you and not ask what has happened in the past seventy-five years!"

I chuckled. How could I forget? "Well, after I thought you had died, I laid in the hospital for several more days. My mother begged Carlisle to do anything to save me from dying, and he did just that. In the middle of the night he took me to his home nearby and changed me. Three incredibly painful days later I became a vampire. Since then my family has grown from just Carlisle and I, to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and of course Esme. We live among humans for as long as we can with out becoming suspicious then move on to another place. We moved to Forks a little over three years ago. We all go to school, Esme stays home usually, and Carlisle works at the hospital here."

Elyse kept nodding as I told her what I had been doing. It wasn't that interesting, though she found it to be so.

"Well," I asked her, trying not to laugh at her expression, "what have you been doing? Surely it must be more exciting than what I've been up to." I smiled; things were going well.

"_Well_, Edward Cullen, I can say things have been bit more exciting. I was changed by an anonymous vampire who stole me away from the city and family I loved, ran rampant through the forests of Western Illinois, met up with a man I thought I loved only to find out he was trying to have our clan killed, and wandered for a few more years in the northwest peninsula of Washington state."

"Wait, what do you mean this man was trying to have your clan killed?" Concern filled my tone; how could someone do such a thing?

"I guess he was in league with another clan. They had some evil plot none of us, the rest of my clan, knew about. Our leader, Christian, and the one I thought I loved, tried to attack us one night. We fought them off and killed most of them, saving Christian for last. Each of us took our turn venting our anger and betrayal, before I inflicted the last blow and lit the match. The clan disbanded thinking it would be safer for us to never meet up again. It broke my heart that he betrayed us all, and broke my heart even more when I was the one that killed him. I've been alone ever since."

I felt so sorry for Elyse. When I first had met Elyse she was very shy and quiet. She said little and smiled even less. Her father had died several weeks before our friendship began, and in attempt to save the family Elyse's mother tried to marry her off. Though the intent of Elyse and I meeting wasn't quite right, we still hit it off. We would see each other everyday, and as each day passed like a flower Elyse would open up and bloom. She began to smile more and would constantly ask questions of the world around her. The day that Elyse contracted the flu, it was the first time she had been to Rockefeller Centre. Her mother had raised her in a sheltered life and when she was with me released all inhibitions and worries.

"I'm so sorry Elyse. I don't know what else to say. I'm glad you're alright and now you have a place to stay."

"Thank you Edward. I honestly never thought I would see you again, and here I am sitting with you. But Edward, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Of course I'm pale! I'm a _vampire_."

"That's not quite the word I meant. You look…glum…less than peachy. Does this have to do with this, Bella person?" I'm sure my face looked shocked. How did she know about all this? _Well, she could have over heard, vampires have extraordinary hearing. _"Edward, I didn't mean to eavesdrop I hope your not mad. I was just concerned that something was wrong when I went upstairs. Everyone seemed so tense, especially you."

"Yes."

"Yes what? It's about Bella? Tell me what's going on Edward. We always were able to tell each other anything. No secrets even if we aren't living anymore." We both laughed at her impeccable way to lighten the tense situation.

"Bella, she is my girlfriend and the only girl I ever loved. But… I feel she deserves so much _better_ than me. She deserves to live a life where she is safe, and I can't harm her. I'm holding her back from living a life she deserves. I can't take her life from her."

"What do you mean? 'A life where she is safe'? She's a vampire too isn't she? It doesn't make sense. How can you harm her if she is just as fast, strong, and talented, so to say, as you?"

I cringed. "Bella is a human." Elyse seemed calm but her thoughts were crazy. _A HUMAN? He's right! That isn't safe! What about his family? If something were to happen they would all be in jeopardy. How could that last? Does she know about us?_ My thoughts for the past few hours had been the same as hers. There was such a risk I was taking, and risk for my family and myself. I loved her, I never doubted that. But I wasn't keeping her safe. My existence was threatening to hers and there was no way I wanted to continue threatening it.

"Bella does know the truth about me and my family. We all love her very much but like I said, she deserves better than me and the life I can offer her. She deserves that chance to be whatever and do whatever she wants. I'm holding her back and I can't keep doing that."

"So what are you saying? You're going to break up with her?" Her tone was questioning, but her mind understood. _That seems very wise. Giving up your happiness to give Bella her own. _

"Yes. As much as I don't want to, I think it's my only option."

"This must be so hard for you." I shook my head. She had no idea how much my mind was raging within me. "But Edward, your family is here for you. I'm here for you. Don't forget that."

She started leaning towards me angling her head. Her lips met mine and a feeling surged through me. I felt as though I was betraying Bella, but it was over ridden with the emotions I felt when I had lost Elyse and those when I had found her again. Her hand came up next to my face brushing my cheek and then grabbed onto my neck pulling her body closer to mine.

**

* * *

BPOV **

As I turned onto the Cullen's "driveway" my stomach started to churn with anxiety. My mind was immune to the sound of the roaring engine after the months of driving it. I didn't notice the trees, the road, or the wind blowing through my car windows. I was focused on seeing him. I thought to review what evidence I had of his odd behavior.

_1) He didn't come last night._

_2) He never called saying why he didn't come. _

_3) He wasn't there this morning either, and I _**still **_hadn't heard from him._

_4 His cell phone was _off_ when I called him._

It wasn't like Edward to not show up and not say anything, or to has his phone off. He was worried too much about my safety and hated leaving me for any period of time more than an hour or two. Finally the white house came into view. _His car is in the driveway, so he has to be home. _This really threw me off. My mind was restless and battling against itself.

_He was home, but he didn't come over? He didn't call? Didn't he know how worried I got when I didn't know where he was or whether he was ok? _

_No, he wouldn't do that. Maybe he just got home._

_No! Even if he just got home he would have gotten to his driveway before me; he drives too fast. He would have heard my truck and come running to me, or have run to my house._

I took several deep breaths before getting out my truck closing the door. I walked to the steps and knocked lightly on the door only once. Before me stood a disheveled looking Alice. She wasn't dressed in her usual model-esque clothing, but a pair of sweats I had bought her as a joke for Christmas, and a long sleeved shirt. Her hair looked like she had slept on it though she never slept.

"Edward's in his room." She told me in a monotone voice, and turned heading back to the kitchen where Esme was sitting. I nodded and headed for the stairs. Alice was acting strange. She never wore anything but her best, and here was wearing those _sweat pants_! Not only that, but she didn't greet me with her usual happy sing-song hello. This confirmed something was wrong. I walked up the stairs expecting to hear some one's voice, but the house was nearly silent.

Finally reaching the third floor I walked towards Edward's bedroom door. It was closed. He usually had it open knowing I would be there; Alice usually told him. _Maybe they got into a fight._ But it had to be serious. They were too close and rarely fought in an extreme way. I reached for the door knob when I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"But Edward, your family is here for you. I'm here for you. Don't forget that."

Thoroughly confused I turned the cold brass knobs in my hands and pushed opened the door. As I turned my head to Edward's couch I felt my heart stop.

There, Edward and some other girl were sitting on his couch. No, not talking, but kissing. The man I thought loved me was doing something intimate with some one else. At that moment I felt beyond hurt, beyond betrayed. I felt numb. Her arm was wrapped around his neck, her fingers entwined with his hair just like I had done not twenty-four hours ago.

Wordlessly I turned around and closed the door. I walked down the stairs and two the front door. Alice came out of the kitchen and started saying something but I didn't hear her. I stead wrapped my arms around myself and walked faster to the door.

I got in to my truck, and pulled away still not able to speak. I took one last look before I was unable to see the house from my rear view mirror. I saw the front door open and Edward stepped out side. My only reaction was to push my foot farther down on the accelerator and get away from this place. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want him running after me. There was nothing he could to fix the numbing feeling that encased my body. There was nothing anyone could do.

I pulled into the driveway and sat there for a few minutes. I kept replaying what had just happened in my head. My breathing increased and heart started racing. The tears finally came, and I placed my head on the steering wheel, grabbing each side trying to keep my body from shaking. Several more minutes passed and I realized I was still sitting in my truck.

I grabbed the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. I didn't want any of the neighbors seeing me like this; I didn't want them to call Charlie. I ran to the door and unlocked it hastily. Once inside I locked the door and went around the house making sure the windows and doors were locked. I didn't want him coming it. I even had brought the key usually tucked under the door eaves inside with me.

When I finally had locked every door and window, and closed all the blinds in the house, I laid down on my bed; face down. Only a little light showed through the yellow curtains in my room. There were dim shadows cast across my fairly dark room. I pulled my arms around the pillows in attempt to stifle my cries.

I had to be strong. I couldn't let him hurt me like this. I wouldn't be weak. When he left me months before, I had let it control me. I could not; I would not, let that happen again. I was stronger than that.

The tears racing from my eyes to my pillow eventually slowed. I dried my eyes on the sleeve of my jacket. The anger that had been slowly churning subsided and I once again felt numb. I was glad Charlie wasn't here; he would no doubt go over to the Cullen's with the shot gun he never used in hand. Charlie wouldn't let me fall into the abyss again. I knew he loved me and it broke his heart to see me so blank.

I turned over looked up at the ceiling. My eyes started to close, weary of the intense crying they had been doing. I felt overcome with sleep and let my mind drift away.

well, she knows there is fishy buisness and is hurt. Guess what might happen next! lol hopefully update by the weekend!

**i love the reviews! thanks for your support and comments!**

robin :D


	8. Chapter 8

Crap. So thanks to **_londongirl016_** who totally realized that Rockefeller Centre is in New York… not Chicago lol. My apologies. For some reason I think of some big Christmas tree thing in Chicago in the winter, and I couldn't think of the name of it….. I blame my editor Hannah. She is crap, and fired. JK! Lol Thanks for all the reviews… and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer… Twilight isn't mine….. insert sad face**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

All I felt were Elyse's lips moving against mine. I remembered how I felt years ago, when this was what I wanted between us. If Elyse wanted me then it wouldn't hurt as bad to let Bella go, to let her live a life with out me holding her back? I had lost a piece of my life decades ago and it was found again. But I couldn't do this to Bella. This was cheating. We hadn't broken up, yet.

A sweet floral scent drifted into my room but didn't pay it any mind. Maybe Esme was started the spring cleaning routine early. There was a sense of passion growing between Elyse and I and I reached my hand around her back pulling her slightly closer. I heard the roaring ignition of a vehicle in the front of the house and I snapped back to reality. Something was going on downstairs and I had to see what it was.

"Elyse, I'm sorry give me a few minutes, please. I'll be back I promise."

She nodded trying to hide the hurt feeling behind her eyes. I raced down the stairs to find Alice blocking the door. Her eyes were dark, and full of anger and scorn.

"Alice, move!" I didn't have time for her childish games! I had to talk to Bella.

"Why? So you can break her heart further? You _don't_ deserve her. Not after what you just did to her." Her words cut me. She was right, and I knew it. But I had to speak to Bella. I _had_ to do something.

"What are you talking about?! Alice move!" The sound of her truck was starting to fade. Alice had to move now! Finally she looked directly into my eyes sending me the darkest glare imaginable. She stepped away from the door shaking her head and ran swiftly up to her room.

I grabbed at the door wrenching it open. The door creaked in protest to my over-use of force. Her car was about to disappear around the bend of my driveway. Her eyes locked with mine momentarily in her rearview mirror. Bella's were consumed in an emotion I had never known her to have. She looked away immediately and sped up.

Why was this happening! There was something Alice wasn't telling me! She must have had a vision. I didn't run after her; she seemed to hurt, and obviously didn't want to see me.

I closed the door quickly but gently, I didn't want Esme to have to replace the door. I bolted up the stairs and knocked as politely I could whilst being infuriated on Alice's door. I was trying to read her mind, to discover what it was she had been hiding from me. My anger and frustration increased and just as I was about to smash through the doors she finally allowed me in **(random A/N: he doesn't know about Alice's cool doors, yeah its random but in case you were wondering)**

_My dearest Bella was lying on her bed weeping to herself. The knuckles on her hands were white gripping with an intense strength abound the pillow her face was lying on. I could sense her pain, disbelief, but most of all her betrayal._

"Alice, why didn't you tell me?" She was my sister, and she loved Bella too. Why would and how could she keep this from me?

"Why didn't you think about what you were doing? And why am I somehow responsible for your actions! Is it my duty to tell you when you are going to screw up and stop you? I don't think so! And I told you that you had made your decision and you wouldn't be able to come running to me when things end up badly! Now leave me alone!" Her words were full of an anger that had never been unleashed. I still didn't under stand what she was talking about!

"What are you talking about? You have obviously had this vision but what caused it? I don't get it! WHY is Bella crying?"

"Are you KIDDING ME? You didn't notice when your GIRLFRIEND came into your room and found YOU KISSING ELYSE?" My face drained itself of all anger. That would really explain why Bella was so hurt, and why she was leaving. "Now I'm sorry Edward but I'm not going to take you blaming me for your problems. You are on your own to figure this one out." I heard her pull out her cell phone and call Jasper to ask him to come home. Not wanting to hear anything else I walked up stairs and to my room.

Elyse was in the doorway with a sad smile on her face. "Edward, I think I should leave you alone for a while. I'll just be in my room." With that she gave me a brief hug I barely felt, and walked past me. I stood there for a few minutes lost in thought. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had betrayed the love of my life. I finally realized I was still in the hall and I walked into my room and closed my door silently. The others would understand to leave me alone. I needed to think.

**

* * *

APOV**

I had seen what was going to happen not long after Edward told me he had decided to leave Bella. I wouldn't tell Edward about it. No way. He made his choice and one repercussion was that I was not going to be the little guardian over his relationship. If either of them were truly in danger of course I would tell someone, but I wasn't going to be the go-to person when they wouldn't speak to each other. Today was going to shatter both their worlds.

I hadn't even bothered to do my hair or get dressed like I usually did when Bella was coming over. I didn't want to present her with a false reality. Things weren't going to be okay. The two of them were in for a rough road, and as I told Edward I wouldn't be there for him to come crawling to.

Esme was supportive of my decision. I loved Bella like a sister and his actions were ripping her away from me. My best friend was having her heart torn out by my brother. I felt betrayed, but not nearly as much as I knew Bella would feel. I cringed as I heard her close Edwards door and climb back down the stairs.

I walked over to her trying to comfort her but she obviously was shutting me out. Her truck started and finally I heard some movement from Edward's room. Moments later he was rushing down the stairs to find me standing with my back against the door.

"Alice, move!"

"Why? So you can break her heart further? You _don't_ deserve her. Not after what you just did to her." My words were cold and fierce.

"What are you talking about?! Alice move!" He bellowed at me. The sound of Bella's truck was fading away.

I looked Edward directly in the eyes and shook my head. I ran up the stairs and locked my bedroom door. I was smart enough to have vampire-strength proofed my doors. I knew how to get my privacy. I heard the front door click shut and Edward running back up the stairs to my room. He rapped on the door several times. He grew frustrated and was about to take a more violent approach when I finally allowed him into my mind.

_Bella was weeping in her room, face down with her arms wrapped around a pillow. The shades were closed. The house was silent except for the Bella's cries and whimpers._

"Alice, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Why didn't you think about what you were doing? And why am I somehow responsible for your actions! Is it my duty to tell you when you are going to screw up and stop you? I don't think so! And I told you that you had made your decision and you wouldn't be able to come running to me when things end up badly! Now leave me alone!" My threat was edging to a growl.

"What are you talking about? You have obviously had this vision but what caused it? I don't get it! WHY is Bella crying?"

"Are you KIDDING ME? You didn't notice when your GIRLFRIEND came into your room and found YOU KISSING ELYSE?" Was he totally oblivious to what had happened? His face dropped seeming to understand. Seriously though, what the hell was wrong with him if he didn't hear her open and close the door? I felt bad seeing like this. He did love Bella even if what he had planned on doing to Bella was so cruel.

"Now I'm sorry Edward but I'm not going to take you blaming me for your problems. You are on your own to figure this one out."

**

* * *

BPOV**

When I once again regained consciousness I blinked my eyes several times. The dim light was still coming though my shades, though the clock read 3:00 in the afternoon. I had slept for a couple hours. I felt the crumbly 'sleep' in my eyes and I brushed it away with the back of my hand. I rolled over and just laid there, trying to keep my breathing and heart steady. All my mind could do is replay that moment over and over. Each time it felt like a knife was being rammed into my heart deeper with each blow.

_All these months have been nothing but a lie. He never loved you. You were a toy. And finally he has an equal, one who isn't clumsy or persistent on him doing things he doesn't want to do. He has someone he can truly love in a way he could never love you._

The thought caused my head and my heart to ache further. I wanted to believe he loved me, that I was more than a fling for him, that what we had meant just as much to him as it meant to me. But that morning seemed to say it all. I knew there was someone else for him that he didn't have to go against fate to protect and was really beautiful, not some dorky girl who blushes absentmindedly.

At that moment I wanted nothing else than to escape the insane and chaotic mess known as my reality. Life was playing a cruel trick on me. I wanted Edward to love me, and all this time it seemed so real, so tangible, when it was just a tease at something that was never really mine.

I rolled over once again and faced the window. The shades were still drawn, and even though it was a cloudy day, some light still came through. That's when I noticed a dark shape cover the window. There was a gentle knocking coming from the outside, and it took me a moment to realize it was Edward. _Maybe I should just leave it closed. He can't sit up there forever. Maybe if I ignore it he will just leave. I can't see him; it'll only hurt more…_

I moved to slip of the bed and out of my room, but, lucky me, the bed creaked. He must have adjusted his footing, for he knocked several more times before resorting to verbal reasoning.

"Bella, please, open the window and let me in. We have to talk." The numbness once again took hold of my body. Nothing could make things better, or worse for that matter. With out realizing it, I got off the bed, and pulled the shades back. I looked up slowly to see his eyes burning with emotion. I took a step back startled from the intensity of his stare.

"Bella, it's okay," he cooed to me in a gentle voice. "Please, unlock the window." I stepped forward once again and unlocked the window, refusing to look into his eyes again. He lifted the window up and stepped into my room. I turned from him and sat on my bed curling my knees to my chest. My heart was starting to beat out of control; I could feel the sense of hysteria starting to rise with in me. I wanted to keep it under control, and save that explosion for when I was alone and could think more rationally.

"I first want to apologize for not calling you, for not coming when I promised I would, and for not telling you about Elyse. You deserve to know and that's why I came. There's a lot that I need to confess. I know this may be extremely hard for you, but I need you to hear me out…." He paused and walked over and sat in my rocking chair staring at me. I knew his eyes were searching mine so I closed them and nodded my heard agreeing to let him continue.

"I met Elyse in Chicago in 1916, about a year before the outbreak of the Spanish influenza. Her mother and my mother were friends, and we were introduced. Elyse and I were very close."

I bent my head down not allowing him any view of my eyes. They would give off too much emotion, and I had to contain it, I had to let him finish even if the words would only cut my wounds deeper.

"Elyse contracted the flu, and my family and I did as well not long after. In the hospital we laid in cots next to each other. One day her body was taken away to be buried. I tried to stop the people from taking her. A few days later my mother begged Carlisle to do anything to save me, and he did. Carlisle stole me away in the middle of the night and changed me. I thought Elyse was dead, lost to me forever."

_How could he say that if he truly loved me? Why would he confess his feelings for someone else?_ Sure he didn't come out and say it like that but his words directly implied it. I tried to take a deep breath but it was raspy and hoarse from the crying. It sounded like I was having an asthma attack.

"Bella," he asked slightly alarmed, "are you alright?" I nodded yes, just wanting him to finish so I could go to pieces. "Well, yesterday I was out hunting when I saw Elyse in a clearing. After so long, here she was alive! Not completely alive, she had been changed into a vampire that night she had been taken away. She never knew who changed her, and yesterday there she was, in the middle of a forest in Washington. We went back to the house and I introduced her and had a talk with Alice and Carlisle. I'm so sorry I didn't come last night. I guess I was just so caught up in my thoughts and Elyse coming back… It's just so unbelievable to see Elyse actually here, after all these years.

The numb feeling coursing through my body made it so hard to hear what he was saying. It confirmed my fears I had had since I first met him; that I wasn't good enough for him, that this was too good to be true, that he didn't really love me. I lifted my head and stared in front of me. If I looked into his eyes I would lose it for sure.

"Edward, thank you for being honest with me… but I think you should go." With that I put my head down and waited for him hear him leave.

"But Bella, there is so much that we need to talk about-"

"Edward," I started trying to muster up the little strength that was left in me. "**Please** leave. I don't think there is anything else you have to say. I've _seen_, and heard enough. Now please, just go home."

I mentally was pleading for him to just go. I heard him get up from the chair and walk over to the window. The breeze from the window blew his scent straight towards me. As much as I loved it, it only made me feel sicker now.

"Bella,…" I lifted my head looking into his eyes. They were full of hurt, but there was no doubt in my mind that they did not even compare to the agony I had felt in the past few hours. I shook my head.

"No." My face trying its best to hold a face of anger, when inside all I wanted to do was cry; the tears were starting to pool at the corners of my eyes. With that he gave me a sorrowful stare and leapt out my window. I got up and rushed to it slamming it down and locking it. I pulled the shades tight once again and let the few pieces of me that had been held together fall apart.

I let the tears fall knowing they would have to stop at some point. It seemed as though hours had passed as I clutched my knees to my chest again, praying that there was something I could to do stop this pain. The sobbing that caused my body to shake eventually stopped, and the tears rolling down my cheeks slowly dried.

I glanced at the clock. It had been two hours since Edward left. I got up looking for a tissue box. I went downstairs since the one in the bathroom was empty. Just as I reached to grab a tissue, the phone next to it started ringing. The caller ID showed up as unknown and I decided to let it go. If it was important they could leave a message. That and I still didn't feel like talking to anyone.

The phone rang several more times, before I heard the request from Charlie to "leave a message if you expect a call back." The long tone sounded and the house was silent except for Edward leaving a message.

"_Bella I know you are there. Please, answer the phone and let me come over. We really need to talk about what happened today. I love you and please pick up. There is still more I think we need to talk about. I know you are upset about what happened with Elyse and I, but that's why we need to talk. Please Bella, call me back, or pick up, or come over. I love you."_

He hung up and another beep sounded signaling the end of the message. I wasn't planning on calling him back. However, I was starting to plan something else.

* * *

OOOOOOh. I know i keep saying this, and i kinda keep getting sidracked in planning chapters and plot, and adding more stuff to the plot, but next chapter will be quite interesting. The pivot point in the story :D 

thanks a million times to everyone for the reiviews! i will do some sort of update answering any questions if you have any, so send me a private message or leave it in a review form and any i have by next say, monday i'll answser! im sure you have questions or criticism, so gimme it!!!

lol thanks again! -- ROBIN:D


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to inform -- i had a couple of people ask if my story was Before/After New Moon... and after thinking about it it's more in place of New Moon. Though... its alot like it... only a bit opposite? crap i dont want to give anything away. alright just read :D**

**btw - thanks to my editors - bourbon and faleer for taking a ridiculously LONG TIME to read/edit.. way to go guys. jk luv ya! thanks for your help!**

**Disclaimer: All hail Stephenie Meyer for the creation of Twilight... not me.**

**

* * *

EPOV**

My heart was split between two people. There was Bella of course. I love her so much but I am causing her this immense amount of pain. Next there was my family. I love them as well but I am so lost and afraid I might do something to hurt them. Finally, there was Elyse. After I had closed my bedroom door, my family had left me alone. Elyse didn't seem to feel guilty about the whole kissing thing, just hurt that I had cut her off.

I thought for several hours on what I should do. Normally I would just ask Alice, but that was obviously not an option. Jasper and Emmett had returned when I finally decided to go and see Bella. I received a couple odd stares, and thoughts, as I walked down the stairs and out the front door.

_Now where's he off to? (Emmett)_

_Whoa there Edward, relax. (Jasper... obviously)_

_Don't do anything stupid Edward, we all know how obsessed you are with her. (Rosalie)_

_Be careful, and be patient. (Esme)_

I smiled. Esme was always so supporting, just like a mother should be. I ran as fast as I could to Bella's, which took a little over a minute. I stood outside below her window listening for her to wake. The sheets would rustle every so often and finally half an hour later, I heard her turn over in bed. I jumped onto the window sill and tried to open the window, but it was locked. _That's odd…_I knocked several times politely, and tried to adjust my footing so I could hold on better. I knocked again and her bed creaked.

"Bella, please, open the window and let me in. We have to talk." I was hoping, begging, that she would listen to me. I needed to talk to her no matter how difficult it would be.

She got off the bed and pulled the shades back. We looked into each other's eyes, and she quickly looked away, startled. Bella took a step back and I was afraid I had done something wrong. She looked so fragile, so I tried to be soothing as I spoke.

"Bella, it's okay. Please, unlock the window." She stepped forward, opening it in one quick movement, and then turned around to take her place on the bed again. She curled up tight as though afraid she was going to fall apart. I could hear her heart beating faster than it should, and it scared me because it was my fault that this was happening to her.

"I first want to apologize for not calling you, for not coming when I promised I would, and for not telling you about Elyse. You deserve to know the truth, and there's a lot that I need to confess. I know this may be extremely hard for you, but I need you to hear me out…." I walked over slowly and cautiously to the rocking chair beside her bed. I tried to look into her eyes to see how she was feeling, how she would take what I was about to say to her. However, she closed her eyes and just nodded. I looked down at my hands and tried to stay strong as I told her about Elyse.

"I met Elyse in Chicago in 1916, about a year before the outbreak of the Spanish influenza. Her mother and my mother were friends, and we were introduced. Elyse and I were very close. Elyse contracted the flu, and my family and I did as well not long after. In the hospital we laid in cots next to each other. One day her body was taken away to be buried. I tried to stop the people from taking her. A few days later my mother begged Carlisle to do anything to save me, and he did. Carlisle stole me away in the middle of the night and changed me. I thought Elyse was dead, lost to me forever." I looked up to find her head down against her knees. She looked so fragile, like one wrong word might cause her to crumble. My heart ached horribly that it was I that had done this. _I have to fix this. I can't leave her like this._

Bella made a rasping sound from her throat and I guessed she was trying to breath; her heart was starting to slow down, though she teemed as tense as ever. I was immediately afraid and asked her if she was alright. Again she just nodded, but kept her head down.

"Yesterday when I was out hunting I saw Elyse in a clearing. After so long, here she was alive! Not completely alive, she had been changed into a vampire that night she had been taken away. She never knew who changed her, and yesterday there she was, in the middle of a forest in Washington. We went back to the house and I introduced her and had a talk with Alice and Carlisle. I'm so sorry I didn't come last night. I guess I was just so caught up in my thoughts and Elyse coming back… It's just so unbelievable to see Elyse actually here, after all these years."

So much had changed since Elyse had come. It hadn't even been two days and my once euphoric reality had been horribly mangled. Bella's heart finally seemed calm and she lifted her head. Her face was dry with out tears like stone revealing no emotion, but her eyes were overflowing with pain. She looked straight ahead, never looking towards me as she spoke.

"Edward, thank you for being honest with me… but I think you should go." She put her head down as if they were her last words.

"But Bella, there is so much that we need to talk about-"Before I could say more she cut me off.

"Edward,_please_ leave. I don't think there's anything else you have to say. I've _seen_, and heard enough. Now please, just go home." Her words were strong and forceful, though she never lifted her head. I thought to give her space, before trying to talk to her again. She didn't want to see me right now, so I would let her be. I got out of the rocking chair and walked over to the window, stopping to look at her. Maybe she would change her mind.

"Bella…" I was hurt that she was in so much pain, and that there wasn't anything I could do to stop it, to console her. She didn't want me here; she didn't want my shoulder to cry on, and that caused the hurt.

"No." Her mind was made up. I turned quickly and leapt out the window. Pausing momentarily, I listened to hear what she might do. The bed creaked and two creamy white hands appeared at the window, and slammed it shut. The shades were drawn yet again and I heard her sobs began. I wasn't able to stand it any longer, so I ran home.

Esme was in the living room waiting for me to return. She got up as soon as I came through the door. She stopped me from running to my room. "Edward, talk to me right now. You know I love you. I care what's going on, and I believe I have a right to know. Sit down and talk to me ."

I smiled tightly. Esme only resorted to forcing someone to talk when she was really concerned.

"I've really hurt her, Esme. I'm not sure what to do, and I know that this is all my fault. She doesn't want to talk to me, and I can't look into her eyes with out feeling immense guilt. She's hurting to so bad and I can't do anything to stop it. I told her about my past with Elyse, and I was going to try and talk to her about, well, that kiss, but she told me to go home. I left and she was sobbing as I ran home. Esme, I've screwed up so bad." With that I started dry sobbing in Esme's loving arms. I felt so useless and completely at blame.

Esme sat there rubbing my back, trying to bring some comfort to me. Her thoughts were concerned as she tried to think of something for me to do. I knew that I couldn't give up on Bella; I had to try and make things better.

_What if he called Bella? _thought Esme.

_That's certainly and option. Better than sitting here doing nothing._ I stopped sobbing and sat up. I had been there for quite a while with Esme. I instantly grabbed the phone sitting on the table next to the white couch we were sitting on. Dialing Bella's number, I prayed she would answer.

The phone rang several times before Charlie's message played. I chuckled as I heard his gruff and slightly uncomfortable voice playing in my ear. "It's Charlie and now Bella too. Leave a message if you expect a call back."

I took a deep breath and waited for the beep to leave a message.

"Bella I know you are there." She wouldn't have gone anywhere, would she? "Please, answer the phone and let me come over. We really need to talk about what happened today. I love you. Please pick up. There is still more we need to talk about. I know you're upset about what happened with Elyse and I, but that's why we need to talk. Please Bella, call me back, or pick up, or come over. I love you."

I still loved her, and I could only hope that somewhere within her, she still loved me too.

**

* * *

BPOV**

There was no way I could stay here in Forks. I couldn't let Charlie see me like this, and Edward would be here. I had to be strong, and everything would remind me of him. _He's trying to get me back, even though his heart seemed to be with Elyse. He would have to choose, instead of trying to balance me and this girl_. He should be with her. She would be able to love him in a way I would never be able to, especially since Edward wasn't ever going to change me. I **wasn't** going to be crawling back to Edward. I would be strong. I needed time and space to think, away from this place.

I sat on the sofa for an immeasurable amount of time, thinking as the minutes ticked by. Eventually I got up and went upstairs. Grabbing my toiletry bag and decided on one last shower before I left. After I changed and dried my hair, I cleaned up the bathroom to leave it nice for Charlie.

Charlie. I had to call him and talk to him before I left, and I had to leave him some sort of explanation. He would be devastated if I just left; he would blame himself and I couldn't let that happen. Charlie would be calling tomorrow, and home two days after that. I would just call and talk to him tonight, so he wouldn't come rushing home when I didn't answer tomorrow. I would also have to delete Edward's message; best not to pull Edward in too deep of trouble with Charlie.

When my hair was finally dried and brushed into a manageable state, I went to my room and started packing. I grabbed the old duffel bag from under my room, and chuckled when I found that container of pepper spray my mom had sent me. I figured since I would be wandering into the great unknown it would be good to actually have it handy, so I threw it into my backpack. **(A/N: ha-ha remember in twilight, she was all "damn if only it wasn't in my duffel bag," well here it is!)**

I walked to my closet and started pulling out my few pairs of jeans, sweaters, and t-shirts. Next I took out the necessary items and stuffed them into my duffel bag along with the jeans and such. As I looked around I saw several pictures on top of various surfaces like my dresser, my desk, my bed-side table. Besides the pictures, my room seemed really plain and impersonal.

I sat on my bed and grabbed the picture of Edward and I sitting on a quilt at our meadow. We were both laughing at one of the many child hood stories I had told him. I was lying next to him my eyes closed; laughing so hard tears were starting to spill from my eyes. Edward had an enormous smile on his face and he was looking at me with such love. Alice had been sneaking around taking pictures of us all that day. We were both angry when we realized it, but once she showed us the photos we could have cared less. She had an excellent eye for angles and capturing emotions.

_How could it be that things could change so fast? One day I'm head over heels in love, and the next I feel so broken and betrayed._ I had to stop thinking this way. I may be broken now, but I was leaving and I would mend with time. I took the picture out of its frame, and did the same for the picture of Charlie and me before I had gone to prom. I wasn't going to leave my past behind me, I just had to get away for now. I would come back when I finally felt some sense of stability back in my life. I made sure the lights were all off before I grabbed my bags and shuffled down the stairs. My arms were tired and I dropped my bags off quickly by the door. The red light blinked on the answering machine so I walked over and hit the message delete button. I already knew who had called and what he had to say.

Continuing my preparations for leaving, I went to the kitchen and searched for a pad of paper, envelope, stamp, and pen. I first wrote a letter to Charlie, in attempt to explain to him why I was leaving.

_Charlie –_

_I feel horrible about doing this, but I have to. It may seem really immature for me to do, but I just have to get away from here for a while, clear my head and just get away from everything. You are not losing me, and me leaving is not your fault in the slightest. I will call you when I get to a place to stay. I'm not taking my cell phone with me, but I'll find a way to call. I love you dad, and I don't want you to be sad about me going away. I promise I'll come back. I love you too much to leave you behind. I know where I am going, so don't worry about me- I'll watch out for myself, and I promise to call if I get in trouble._

_I love you so much. Please realize this has nothing to do with you, and this isn't your fault._

_- Your Bella_

The tears behind my eyes were starting to form again. I didn't truly know where I was going, just someplace away from here. I had really come to love Charlie. Not that I hadn't loved him before, it was just that now I loved him on a whole different level I never thought I could. I pulled off the sheet and grabbed a piece of tape. I walked over and taped it next to the key hooks by the front door. Looking around the living room I realized I was really going to miss it here. I **would** come back, I just didn't know when. I took my phone out of my pocket and left it on the table. I didn't want Edward calling me, and know Edward he had some sort of tracking device in it; the last thing I wanted. Charlie would find it when he ate dinner.

I settled into a chair in the kitchen and started to think. I didn't know what to say, so I simply stared at the paper for a while with my fingers playing with the corner of the paper. Finally my thoughts focused and I began to write.

_Edward,_

_Please, I know that we both just need space to figure things out. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I'll come home eventually; for Charlie's sake._

_By the time you get this, I'll be gone. I've made up my mind on this, but please, tell Alice I'm sorry, though she's probably already seen this coming._

_Goodbye Edward._

_-Bella_

I folded the paper into thirds and stuffed it into the envelope. I wrote his address on the front and stuck a fishing stamp of Charlie's on the top corner. The return address wouldn't be important. If the letter didn't get to him, then I guess Edward would read Charlie's mind for details. I picked up the phone and sat down on the sofa again, and dialed Charlie's number. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey dad! It's me, Bella. How's the trip going?" I tried to be enthusiastic to cover up the cruel feelings consuming me.

"Bella? Oh hey! Is everything alright?"

No. "Yeah, I was just bored and nothing was on TV so I thought I would give you a call."

"Oh, well things are great. We just got in from fishing for the day. We were all going to head into town and do some grocery shopping, and then have a bonfire with another cabin of fishermen here on the lake."

"That sounds great! Well, I'd hate to keep you. I just wanted to say hey."

"Alright Bells. Thanks for calling! I'll be home on Friday, but if you need anything feel free to call."

"Okay dad!. Love you." A tear started to slip down my face.

"I love you too Bella. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and wiped away the tear on my cheek. I had better go before I change my mind.

I headed back to the door and picked up my bags, making sure Edward's letter was still in my back pocket. I stepped outside and locked the front door, putting the house key onto my key ring. When I did come home, I wanted a way inside.

I threw my bags into my truck and then walked down to the mailbox and put the letter inside. I made sure I put the rusty metal flag up so the mailman would pick it up tomorrow; a Thursday. Edward should get it by Friday, which gave me two days to get a good distance away. I needed to get away quick so he wouldn't try to find me. Walking back to my truck, I pulled out my keys. I started the car and looked at the house.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." I whispered, then backed out of the driveway and headed down the street away from Forks. I wasn't sure where I was going; I had a decent amount of cash for gas, hotel costs, and some food here and there. The sky was thickly clouded over and heavy droplets of rain started to fall from the sky. It was like Forks was saying goodbye to me too; the heavy droplets were like the tears falling from my eyes.

* * *

o snap... until next time:) reviews are fabulous! hint hint 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't now Twilight or New Moon. Alright?**

**Sorry about the forever to update.. life gets crazy alright? yeah i thought so. **

**

* * *

EPOV**

I spent the rest of the night and the following day in my room, listening to songs that reminded me of Bella. All I could think about was her; her laugh, her blush, her smile, her scent. _Bella must have gotten my message but why hasn't she called back? I must have hurt her more than I thought. Where else could Bella have been when I called? Maybe she didn't hear my message?_ I decided to call again, but after several rings it went to the voicemail. Instead of leaving another message, I dejectedly hung up.

There had to be something else I could do. She obviously didn't want to talk to me directly, so what else was there? Email? A letter? _A letter! _I wouldn't risk startling her more so I could just mail it. Maybe in the day or two it would take for her to get it she would have calmed down more and would be more willing to talk to me.

I went to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper. I started writing; forming my thoughts as I went.

_Bella,_

_I know that you must be hurting right now, but in order for us to resolve this, we really need to talk. I will wait until you are ready, but please, tell me that you are alright. It kills me not being able to comfort you with all that is going on._

_Please call me so that we can talk._

_Love,_

_Edward_

Checking the clock I realized the mail man would be coming soon. If I mailed the letter today, she would get it by tomorrow a Saturday. I quickly shoved the letter into an envelope and found a stamp. I rushed out to the mailbox only to discover the mail man had already come. _I might as well put it in the mailbox; she'll get it by Monday then will have more time to think._

I opened the mailbox and pulled out a hefty stack of mail and flipped through the fashion, gardening, and muscle magazines, the numerous credit card offers. After the bills there was a light yellow envelope with my name written on it. I turned it over and there was no return address. It had slight scent to it but it was lost among the smell of ink and printing from the rest of the mail. The hand writing was a little shaky and didn't match anyone's writing I knew.

I ran back into the house and dropped the mail on the kitchen table where Esme sat arranged some fresh flowers she had cut. I sat down across from her, propping my feet on a chair.

"What's that Edward?" Esme asked sweetly.

"I'm really not sure. We never get letters like this." Esme adjusted to get a better look at it.

"Hmm. Well you might as well open it. It was obviously intended for you." I nodded and slipped a finger under the seal. I ripped it back and pulled out a letter on simple lined paper. Unfolding it I instantly realized who it was from. Reading it quickly I placed it back on the table. I felt my face go blank, as pain, guilt and regret coursed throughout my body.. Esme looked at me with worried eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong? Who is it from?" I pushed the letter towards her. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry."

I shook my head cutting off her words of sympathy to follow. Grabbing the letter, I got up and ran up the stairs. I politely knocked on Alice's door. "Alice, can we talk. Please." My voice sounded so defeated, but I was still determined to get some answers from Alice. She opened the door and her eyes were less angry and vengeful as they had been last time we'd spoken.

"Come in."

"Alice, I know you are angry with me but I had to come to you. I got this from Bella today." I handed her the letter and she read it. A look of shock crossed her face.

"She's wrong... I never saw this happening."

"Please, Alice, do you know where she went? It can't be safe what she's doing."

"No Edward I don't know."

"Alice, you've got to help me find her!"

"She's doing this for the two of you, not to be selfish or crazy. Bella's trying to fix this her way and you've got to give her a chance. I know your concerned Edward, but I'm not going to tell you anything unless I see her in serious danger." I was going to argue further but it seemed that Alice had nothing more to say.

Walking back to my room I found Elyse sitting on my couch staring fixedly at her hands. She looked up as I walked in and took a seat a foot or so away from her. I wanted my own space to think about everything.

"Edward, what happened?" she asked pointing to the letter in my hand. Reluctantly I gave it to her. She read it quickly and looked at me. Her thoughts clearly showed she wasn't sorry or remorseful in the slightest. Elyse actually seemed happy.

"Isn't this what you wanted though? For the two of you to break up?"

"Yes, but this isn't breaking up. This is hurting Bella and doesn't help anything. It's tearing the two of us apart without solving anything. It's making everything worse."

Elyse was silent for several moments. "How is it making everything worse? Don't you remember what was between us before the outbreak? Don't you remember the passion that we had? That isn't something I've forgotten in the past eighty years. Bella left, and now you and I can pick up where we left off." She scooted closer to me and put her hand on my cheek, but I pushed it away.

"Elyse I haven't forgotten all that was between us, but that's just it. It's all that _was_ between us. I'm so glad that you're here, but I have Bella now. She _is_ the love of my life."

"How can she be the love of your life? She's a human! You can never be with her like you could be with me. I have so much more to offer. How can you love her when she is old? She will die anyways so why wait for what we can have now?" Again she tried to pull me to her but I stood up and glared down at her.

"I think you should leave." I stated coldly. "You have no reason to be here if this is how you feel. I loved you, but I could never love you the way I love Bella. There won't ever be anything more between us." My voice was hard edged and I could feel my eyes turning black.

"You can't mean that. You're lying." A growl sounded from deep with in her.

"No. We are done talking. Leave now." My voice was edging towards a growl. No doubt everyone else in the house could hear what was going on.

"Mark my words. You and Bella will not stay together. Both of you will suffer at my hand." With that she turned and ran from the house before I could attack her. I sat down for a few minutes trying to calm myself down. I finally go up and went downstairs to face the rest of the family whose thoughts were raging with curiosity and confusion.

**

* * *

BPOV**

I drove aimlessly all afternoon and had already stopped twice for gas. The clock on the dashboard read 2:00 am. I decided it couldn't be healthy to drive so long and my eyes were starting to droop so I pulled over and grabbed my backpack from the seat beside me. I hadn't eaten in a while either so I pulled out a granola bar. I laid my head down on the seat next to me carefully curling up on the seat. My eyes closed and I grabbed a blanket from the floor, pulling it close around me. Even the cold, hard car seat couldn't keep me awake and soon I felt myself slipping into the dark and quiet realms of sleep.

When I woke up I decided to go to California. It was cheery, full of people and the sunshine and carefree environment would undoubtedly clear my head. If Edward figured out where I was going it would be easy to hide away; the several million people would throw him off for a while.

As I had left Charlie's house I started driving south, just trying to get away from Forks. I started my truck up again waiting a few minutes for it to heat up. I grabbed another granola bar and ate it before pulling off the shoulder and back on the road.

I knew I would have to stop several more times for gas, and I wouldn't cross the California state border until tomorrow. I was currently in the middle of Oregon. I chuckled, remembering how Alice, Jasper, and I had gotten to Phoenix over night. Too bad my truck couldn't handle anything over 50 miles per hour; I would have been to California in no time.

**

* * *

EPOV**

A knock came at my door; it was Carlisle. _Edward, I realize this may be a difficult time but I think it's important that you explain to us what's going on._ I nodded even though he wouldn't see me, and got up and went downstairs; Carlisle was at my side and Bella's letter in my hand. His presence gave me confidence and Jasper's power calmed me though my mind was anything but.

I handed the letter to Carlisle and he read it aloud to everyone after I told them about what Elyse had said. Turning my focus to Alice, I begged her to do something to help me with the pain and stress I was dealing with. Another wave of calm spread throughout me, and Alice finally spoke up, after receiving a look from Jasper.

"Bella's not in trouble. I haven't seen Elyse going after Bella, and I don't think she even knows where Bella went. If I see anything bad going to happen, I'll promise to tell you."

I nodded while I looked at my hands. I took the letter from Carlisle and gave the smallest reassuring smile to him and Esme. I returned to my room and grabbed a photo album Alice had made for Bella of me off a bookshelf. I flipped through the pages trying to find hope that everything would be okay. That what Elyse said was all lies. That Bella was and would stay safe. That I could make this right again.

**

* * *

BPOV**

I had stopped at an actual truck stop when I was about 40 miles from the Californian border, and it was about 10:00 at night. I slept for almost nine hours with the bright sun shining through my truck windows. It had been odd seeing so much sunshine, since my previous months had been filled with almost nothing but cloudy skies and rain. I got out of my truck grabbing my backpack and trucks keys, and went to change in the bathroom. I used some paper towels to wash my face. My hair was still pulled back into a pony tail. I needed to find a place to stay fast; I was in need of a shower.

Luckily for me there was a quaint diner attached to the truck stop, Darla's Diner. I walked in and a nice older woman gave me a table. I slumped down and tried to massage a kink in my neck away as I skimmed the menu. A few moments later the same woman returned to take my order.

"What can I get you, hun? You look awfully tired. Maybe a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, I've got a long day ahead of me."

"Alright, are you ready to order?"

"Oh yeah. I'd like the French toast, and a cheese omelet. I haven't had real breakfast in a day or two." The woman chuckled as she scribbled my order down.

"I'll have it ready in less than ten minutes." She smiled genuinely and walked back to the kitchens. I laid my head down on my arms, and looked around the rest of the diner. There was a small family sitting in a far corner; mom, dad, and a little girl. A gruff looking truck driver sat a couple tables to the left of the family, and the rest of the restaurant was empty.

Just as the woman had said, she came back a several minutes later. I lifted my head as she placed the food down in front of me and unexpectedly sat down across from me. She handed me a napkin roll as she introduced herself.

"Sorry I didn't say so earlier, but I'm Delilah Carter." _Didn't Charlie say something about a fishing friend named D.Carter?_ "Business is rather slow today and you looked a bit ruffled and out of it when you walked in. So I thought you might want to talk, get some things off your chest. People always say it's better to let things out then let them aggravate you more with in."

I smiled at the genuine kindness behind her words.I'm sure I looked a bit strange and disheveled; I was young, dirty, and dead tired. She was probably considering calling DCFS. **(A/N: Department of children and family services...it's a thing when children are neglected type thing) **

"It's nice to meet you, Delilah; I'm Bella Swan." I reached across the table to shake her manicured nails with little fish hooks and such painted on them. I narrowly missed knocking over my orange juice. Delilah had light green eyes and reddish blond hair, cut to a bob just below her chin. She looked to be in her mid-fifties, obviously with children that had previously left the nest; most likely in college. She definitely looked familiar.

"Wait, Bella Swan? Is your father Charlie? On the Forks police force?"

I knew her name sounded familiar. "Yeah."

"Well that's hysterical! I've been fishing with your father before! What are you doing all the way down here?"

"I left Forks Wednesday and have been basically driving since."

"Left?' She asked raising an eyebrow. "Why'd you leave? Is your father ok? Does he know you left?"

"Oh no he's fine; he kind of knows I left. And, well, it's a bit complicated why I left."

"Oh honey, tell me what happened. I'll try to understand. Maybe I can help some how." She reached across and patted my hands that were folded into each other. Again she gave me that heartwarming smile. Delilah settled back into the booth, making it clear she wasn't going to leave until I talked to her.

"Well... I moved up there a little over a year ago and moved in with my dad, Charlie. I met and fell in love with Edward a guy at my school. And we've had some really difficult challenges in the past, but our relationship has only gotten stronger. A couple days ago this girl, Elyse, came to Forks. Edward and I had some plans but I didn't hear from him for a day or two which was extremely odd. Since he usually calls or something I was worried and went over to his house. Only when I got there I walked in on Edward and Elyse kissing. I went back home and I was completely devastated. I had to think about things and clear my head, so I decided to leave town for a while. I called Charlie before I left, and left him a note as well." I didn't want her calling Charlie for some reason, so I tried to make it sound like Charlie was in on it all.

"Wow, hon. That's quite a story. But where do you plan on going and when you get there, where you going to stay?" Her mothering instincts were coming through clearly now.

"Uhm, well I was thinking somewhere in northern California where it is really nice and relaxing. But," I paused biting my lip, "I don't exactly have a place to stay. I was thinking I could stay in my car and get a job when I got down there." My plan wasn't so brilliant now that I thought about it, but it would be better than being back in Forks.

"Well I'll be darned, my son lives in northern California. He's a got a big apartment he shares with his girlfriend and I know he has a spare room. You should stay with him! I'll go call him real fast! I'm sure he'd say yes!"

I gave a slight nod, bewildered that she could offer such a thing to me. I really didn't know her, but if she was a friend of Charlie's I could trust her. She bolted back to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later. Delilah seemed so sincere and honest that I trusted her.

"Oh this is just perfect! He said yes just like I'd thought. You can stay for as long as you want he said, and don't worry about rent to start. Once you get a job and such, then you guys can talk. Here are some directions to his house from here; it's about a 60 mile drive so you should be there early this afternoon." Delilah paused and handed me a crumpled yellow napkin with directions scribbled on them along with an address.

I thanked her several times and reach into my pocket and pulled out money for my breakfast. I laid it carefully and the table and stood up.

"Thank you so much Delilah. This means a lot to me." I gave her a small hug and I was engulfed in her arms.

"Sweetie, things are going to work out. You and Edward will be back together in no time. I have a sixth sense about these things. Just you wait. And you'll have a great time in California!"

I turned around and walked out of the diner, carefully folding the napkin and putting in my pocket. It was totally shocking that a friend of Charlie's could be out here, and at just the right time to help me when I needed it.

* * *

Well, review if you choose.

i suggest you make the right choice... death glare

**lol luvs to you all! - robin :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooo my lovelies, heres a chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight, so just stop thinking such crazy things.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I drove down the sunny streets of California looking around anxiously for "Sunside Lane." Every street seemed to have the word 'sun' in it. Finally I found the street and turned quickly, and followed the numbers until I found #367; the small yellow painted house that was two stories. The front door was white along with the shutters on the windows. There were rows of daisies on both sides of the concrete walkway that headed from the graying street to the door. I pulled off to the side of the street and parked behind a sporty blue convertible; it didn't look nearly as fast or powerful as the one Rosalie had back in Forks...

_Stop it! I'm here to get my mind off of that part of my life. _I scolded myself mentally for thinking like that.

As I got out of my truck I reached for my back pack and duffle bag, and threw them both over my right shoulder. I grabbed the keys from teh ignition and made my way to the door, tripping only once. Before I could ring the sun-shaped doorbell a young man opened the door and smiled.

"You must be Bella? I'm Alex. My mother has called numerous times asking if you had gotten here." He had the same genuine smile as his mother. As I shifted the weight on my shoulder he asked thoughtfully, "Want me to get that for you? I'm sure you're exhausted from all your traveling," he paused slightly blushing. "I'm sorry this probably sounds creepy... like I said my mom has called a bunch of times. She told me about how you have been driving for like, two days straight."

I smiled and handed him a bag. A petite girl with rich red hair stood at the base of the stairs as we walked inside. The walls were painted a pale green and had white furniture scattered across it. The floors were a light sandy color and were made of wood; most likely beech. She smiled and came forward to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Claire, Alex's girlfriend. We're really happy to have you here and to be helping you out." She extended her hand which I shook. Her smile was like Alice's; friendly and welcoming. "Why don't I show you the extra room we have. It's in the basement, but don't worry its furnished." She smiled and again and grabbed my hand leading me to a white door and down the white carpeted stairs. On one side there was a medium sized TV and a white couch with a lamp, and small kitchen counter with a sink and a fridge next to it. There were two doors; one the bathroom, and the other what would be my room.

Claire held on to my hand as she showed me around. She told me how she was excited someone would be using the area, since they had spent a couple months renovating the space but hadn't been used. Claire smiled encouragingly as she let go of my hand and pushed me towards the bedroom door. I turned the gold knob and pushed it open slowly. The walls were a light blue at the top, and dark blue at the bottom with a tan ceiling. The sheets were a brilliant white, contrasting with the blue walls. There were pictures of the beach above the bed and the dresser, with shells scattered everywhere enhancing the feeling of being at a beach.

"Well, how do you like it? It may be a little overboard, I kind of went crazy with the decorating," Claire admitted.

"I love it! It's so... beachy feeling, like your actually there. It's really peaceful." Alex chuckled from behind us as he set down my bags and pulled Claire to him.

"From what I heard from my mother, you could really use peaceful. We are both really glad to help out. We were thinking about buying the place, instead of just leasing it. Don't worry about rent either. Think of it as your doing a review for a paper; you stay for free and tell us what you think."

All three of us smiled. "Thank you so much. I hope I can be good company at least."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can break you out of your shell. You came from a small town, and we are going to show you the city life now. The fun starts tonight!" I looked at Claire questioningly as she smiled devilishly, but before I could say anything she interrupted. "You go ahead and sleep for a couple hours first. You look dreadfully tired. I'll get you up later and we'll go out." She grabbed Alex's hand and they left closing the door behind them. Alex had dropped my bags by the dresser so I took off my coat and laid it on top of them. I laid down on the bed and peered around the room. There was a closet along with a dresser in front of the bed, a small desk with a computer to the left of the b by the door, and there was a half window on the right of the bed. It was the basement afterall, so I wasn't expecting some spectacular view. Curling onto my side I listened to the footsteps on the stairs drift away as I fell asleep.

* * *

muhuwahahahaha. short chapter i so know. but i said i would try to update by today. so here you go. ill be more enthused this week and write more!! woo hoo! thanksgiving break is next week (11/18 - 11/26! eff yeah!) so, ill try to write, and get my editor to do her job! lol

love to my reviewees! review more! yeah.. well this is short so i understand if you dont, but i love you if you do!

:D robin


	12. Chapter 12

HEY! i'm really sorry i am updating later, but the whole document uploader was being beyond lame, so i couldnt update yesterday! hopefully you like this! and seriously, i will update this week! earlier! i know what i am going to do for chap 13 so it shoudl be easier to write! thanks for everyone review, its means a ton to me!

**Disclaimer : i don't own twilight, new moon, and im not stephenie meyer! dang... well i own elyse, and this new-fangled charachter! **

**ready... go read!**

**

* * *

BPOV **

I slept for several hours, and though I tried hard not to dream of them, I couldn't help it. My arrival only reminded me of them more; how Claire's smile was so much like Alice's, the convertible in front of the house like Rosalie's, even Delilah reminded me of Esme and how she had been so caring for me.

A persistent knocking at the door brought me from my dreams. I looked to the window and noticed that the sun had nearly set so I turned on the lamp next to me. "Come in," I said sleepily to the person at the door.

Claire swept buoyantly into the room and sat on my bed. "So, you ready to have some fun?" Her voice was over-enthused as if she had something planned... another reminder of Alice. I gave her a slight frown as I held back a yawn and wiped sleep from my eyes. "Oh come on! How can you expect to have a vacation if you don't actually do something? Alex and I are going to do everything we can to get you to have fun and get this Edward guy off your mind."

I gave her a weak smile, greatly appreciating her effort. Taking it as a yes Claire squealed excitedly and pulled me upstairs to her room, where she immediately started pulling out outfits left and right. This was going to be a _long_ night.

Claire, Alex and I finally left around 8:00, and we drove towards the city. Both sides of the street were lit up and flashing. We passed several bars, a theater, restaurants, and a couple buildings with people lined up by the doors. _Are those clubs? _

Claire seemed to answer my thoughts. "Yeah Bella, those are clubs. I saw you staring at them." She pointed further down the road on the right to a brick building with a huge line by the door. Two burly blond guys were standing on either side of the wide metal door frame. "That's where we're going later. But first..." she drummed her hands on the steering wheel like a drum roll, "We go to dinner! And guess what, Bella?"

"Um, do I want to know?"

Alex laughed, and Claire playfully punched him in the arm. "Of course you want to know! One of my old guy friends from college is in town and he's meeting us for dinner!" She giggled excitedly as she told me the news.

"You realize I just got here... You guys don't even know me that well and you're trying to set me up?" Claire dodged a white car quickly and pulled into a parking spot in front of an Asian looking restaurant.

"Bella, we have plenty of time to bond, but Ethan is only here for two weeks! Get to know him now, and we'll get to know you when you're not with him." She nudged my arm and raised her eyebrows in a highly suggestive manner.

"Don't expect anything you guys. Seriously."

"At least give him a chance. He's lots of fun. Ethan will definitely add to the vacation experience! He's standing right there!" She pointed to a guy standing in front of the restaurant. When Claire stepped out of the car, Alex and I quickly followed suit. Claire gave Ethan a quick hug and Alex a handshake before joining hands with Claire again.

"Ethan, I want you to meet Bella. She will be staying with Alex and I for a few weeks." Claire pulled me forward by my elbow and then pushed me towards Ethan.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Ethan." He smiled showing all his teeth. I noticed his cerulean-blue eyes sparkle against the street lights. His dirty beachy-looking blond hair was spiked into a faux-hawk and was short on the sides. He had a square forehead and an angular jaw that dramatized his smile. His skin had a medium tan color, too. I let go of his had I had shaken and took a step back bumping into Claire.

"It's..it's nice to meet you too." I stuttered slightly and smiled in attempt to cover it up.

"Well, I go us on the list for a table so we should be ready any minute now," Ethan said. His eyes focused on mine causing me to blush.

"Great! Let's go! I've been here before! The chefs cook at your table and..." Claire walked towards the restaurant with Alex, leaving Ethan and me behind them.

"After you, my-lady" he smirked bowing slightly. I blushed and took a step forward. However, lucky me, my inability to walk took over. My step faltered causing Ethan to grab my waist to keep me steady. My blush deepened ten shades, and as he let go of my waist he took hold of my hand. It was colder than I would have expected, but I thought nothing of it. "I'd hate for you to break anything," he added sarcastically with a caring undertone.

We entered the restaurant, and quickly found Claire and Alex. Claire was doubled over in laughter gripping the table, and Alex was next to her covering his face with his hand in embarrassment. As we took our seats Alex pleaded, "Seriously, don't ask." With that Claire exploded into another laughing fit. Soon we were all calmed down and ready to order. Our chef came over to our table and turned on the stove.

When Claire asked Ethan about college, I was really confused. I thought when Claire said friend from college meant that they were the same age.

"Ethan was a freshman and I was a senior, and we were in the same English Literature class. Alex and I just graduated from California State University, and Ethan here just finished his freshman year. Bella is going to be a senior in high school this fall, isn't that right Bella?" Claire said.

"Yup. At Forks High School." I said. Dangit... my mind started to think about them again.

"Where's that? And I forgot to ask, but what brought you here?" Ethan politely wiped soy sauce off his mouth of and looked up at me; his blue eyes piercing into mine. I heard Claire snicker across from me so I lovingly kicked her in the shin.

"Well... Forks is a small rainy town near the coast of Washington state." I started.

"Forks... it even sounds like a small town! Ahahah," He laughed, though I had come to really love Forks and all its rainy attributes.

Ethan stopped chuckling and asked me to continue with why I came. I was just having some relationship issues, and since it was summer I decided I need a road trip. I met Alex's mom in a diner along the way, and so I'm staying with Alex and Claire while I think about things/have a long needed vacation." I ended quickly and took a long sip of my lemonade. I saw Claire shoot him a look signaling him not to ask any further questions. He seemed to understand and simply nodded in response.

"That's really neat. I'll be in town for a couple weeks, so hopefully I can hang out with you and make your vacation more enjoyable! I came here to visit Claire since school is out for the summer for me too!" Ethan finished excitedly, flashing me another brilliant smile.

The four of use talked for the next hour or so about random school stories. A majority or them were brought up by Claire or Ethan, and Alex would pitch in as well when Claire urged him to do so. Alex seemed to be much shyer than his mother, but it made me like him more; he seemed to understand things with out asking awkward questions.

"So...it's only 9:30! Want to go over to _CRUSH_? It's that club we passed on our way here."

Alex finally spoke up, "Heck yes! Let's go! You two will love it!" His response shocked me. He didn't seem like the dancing type. Ethan agreed and fed 'encouraging' comments about my face-to-floor disability as we paid and walked to the club.

Outside the night air was much warmer than an average day in Forks. Claire had dressed me in low slip on heels that were a cream tan color. Amongst the several drawers of skirts, Claire had found a denim knee-length skirt and a matching jacket that was ¾ length and had little flowers on the side. It was 'flirty and classy' according to Claire; a style that well suited me. Beneath the jacket was a white 'tube top' with flowers on it that matched the jacket.

Claire guided us to the front of the line to the door, people sending us angry and annoyed stares the entire way. Once at the front of the line Claire did some crazy hand shake with one of the guards we had seen before. The two made a few jokes and once again Claire was laughing uncontrollably. Claire beckoned for Alex, Ethan and I to follow her into the club. We all walked past the guy and attempted to thank him, but neither Ethan nor Alex got a response. When I walked by last he lowered his shades and gave me a creepy smirk. Ethan saw this from the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed my hand.

As we came upon the dance floor I spotted Alex and Claire dancing in the middle like crazy people. Ethan pulled me towards some comfortable chairs and got us each a bottle of water. We talked more about school, life goals, and other stuff. I watched Alex and Claire out of the corner of my eye the whole time, simply curious at how they were dancing.

Ethan noticed after a while and asked if I wanted to dance. "Don't worry, I'll hold onto you, and you hold onto me, and should we fall I will take all the blame." His face lit up again as his eyes twinkled in the dozens of lights in the club. I couldn't help but laugh and say yes. We got up and made our way to the dance floor near Alex and Claire, hand in hand.

* * *

yay! that was chapter 12! review:D 

as always, robin!


	13. Chapter 13

**AAAAAAHHHH here we are. another chapter matey!!**

**thanks to all teh fabulous everyones who review! your words are inspiring and hilarious:D thanks to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon. :(

* * *

**

EPOV

I was filled with agony by the simple fact that she was gone. Had I been wiser, I could have prevented all of this anguish and frustration that was battling inside my head. The mere two days since Bella had left, I had tried to track her. I was horrible at it and lost her scent quickly outside Forks. The rain had been falling incessantly since she had left; seeming to express how I felt. Giving up on tracking I had chosen to sit in my room and flip through various photo albums of Bella and me. How I longed to see her blush or smile, and be here in my arms. My life felt empty and desolate without Bella in it; she gave purpose and reason to my life.

Bella said she needed her space, and that I would have to give her. Alice had promised she would tell me if anything bad was going to happen to Bella. I trusted Alice greatly because we were so close, and besides, there was no way she could keep her mental block up if she had a vision like that.

The phone rang but I didn't feel like answering. It rang twice and I yelled for someone to answer. My request was ignored, and after the third ring, impatience got the better of me and I picked up from the phone on my desk.

"Hello?" I asked gruffly with impatience.

"Hey, it's Charlie. Edward?" Oh... it was Charlie. I wonder if he knew about Bella? "Edward I don't want to be rude or anything, but, where's Bella?"

"Oh, Sorry Chief, but I don't know. She left me a letter but it didn't say much."

"Hmm. Well she left me a note, didn't say anything where she was going though..," he seemed to wander into thought.

"I'm sure that she's safe. She would call immediately if something was wrong. She's smart." She was, but I wasn't so sure if she would call... that time with James...

"You're right. Well, I'm just going to call some other people to see if they know anything. I can't help but worry. Let me know if you hear anything, alright, Edward?"

"Of course sir."

"Thanks Edward, bye."

I hung up the phone and the empty, tearing feeling within me grew. I continued flipping through the pages of the album. I had to make this right but there was nothing I could do. Bella wouldn't have done this unless she had to. She had told me dozens of times how much Forks had become home to her, and how much it made her anxious leaving it. If Bella was strong enough to leave, and was doing this for us then I would have to be strong. I would do anything to keep her safe and make things right again.

**BPOV**

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the burly-blonde bodyguard coming inside the club as Ethan and I crossed to the dance floor. He took off his ominous shades and scanned the crowded room of dancing people. I quickly turned away from him as he stared in my direction. Ethan held tighter onto my hand, seeming to sense the uncomfortable feeling starting to crawl all over me. His presence was comforting and we quickly found a place near the center of the dancing mob.

Strobe lights flashed, adding dramatic shadows to Ethan's face. When he smiled down at me I smiled back and blushed, though I was doubtful he could see the blush with the lighting. I couldn't believe myself as I moved with Ethan to the deafening beats being pumped from the speakers above. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around, pulled me close to him, and turned me around again to face him. We danced like close together for a half hour or so. He would make jokes about random couples making out to no end around us; Claire and Alex were one of them. I now understood why Alex was so excited to come here.

I was gazing into his gorgeous blue eyes, when they suddenly became a dark menacing navy color. Ethan's face was blank though his eyes seem deeply angered. A disgustingly familiar cologne filled my nose and stirred a migraine in the back of my head; it was that of the body guard. Before I could step back to ask Ethan what was wrong, I felt a large, strong hand on my side that pulled me away from Ethan. I turned quickly and tried pushed the hand off me.

"Come on now, don't be like that honey." The words sent me into an awful flashback of Port Angeles. "How 'bout a dance with me? You have got to be tired of this guy by now. Besides, you're much to pretty to be dancing with a guy like this." Again he tried to pull me towards him and put his other hand on my lower back, and went lower. His other had was on my wrist from when I tried to push his hand off me.

"You're disgusting. Get your hands off me." I tried to push away from him but his hands held fast. "I said let me go!" Behind him I could have sworn I heard a low growl come out of Ethan's chest. His fists were clenched at his side and his eyes seemed to be continually getting darker.

"You know you want to dance with me, I took a break just so I could come find you." He tried to bring his face closer to mine, to kiss me I suppose, but a hand whipped out between us and shoved the mans head back. Ethan's hand quickly punched him in the nose, and grabbed me from the grip of the bodyguard as I started to fall with him. The bodyguard was trying to scramble to his feet but Ethan picked me up and ran through the crowd to find Claire. He stopped by our table from earlier, and grabbed our things. Ethan quickly found and told her that we had to get out. Claire and Alex came sprinting out after Ethan and me.

Once outside and nearly a two blocks away from the club, Ethan set me down. Claire and Alex were bent over trying to breathe from the running.

"If I had known we would be running away from a crazed body guard, I wouldn't have worn these heels." The comic relief was welcomed and we laughed. The tension that had taken over my body lessened and my heart slowed down. Ethan took my hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?" His cooling touch sent my mind into a mild frenzy as I told him "yes."

"That's good. I was worried what he might do and you seemed frightened back there, though that's completely understandable." Ethan smiled crookedly, sending shockwaves through me. _He smiled just like Edward. _My head was dizzy and I felt myself fainting. My eyes closed and two arms encircled my waist and pulled me up against their body.

I woke a few minutes later in Ethan's arms. He was carrying me away from Claire and Alex, whom I saw over Ethan's shoulder. "What's going on?" Ethan chuckled and set me down near what I assumed to be his car. He kept one arm around my waist and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket.

"Well, you fainted unexpectedly and I saved you from smashing your head into the concrete."

"Oh, that's all?"

"Basically." We both laughed as he unlocked the passenger's side door for me and helped me in. He quickly was getting in his seat and pulling on his seat belt. I pulled mine on too and then looked at him with a puzzled look. "What?" he asked, his hands frozen putting the keys in the ignition.

"Why are _you_ driving me home?" I realized belatedly.

"Well, Claire and Alex wanted to stay out longer so I offered to drive you home. You have a key right? Otherwise that might complicate things..."

"Yeah, she gave me one in the car on the way here." I shifted through my purse and dangled it in front of him. He smiled and started the car. The drive back to Claire's and Alex's apartment was quiet and relaxing, with light jazz music filling any gaps in conversation. He parked his dark blue scion TC on the street in place of the red convertible. I laughed inwardly on how his car matched his eyes. I looked back at him and they were a much lighter blue like earlier. This threw me for a second... which only made me think of Edward more. I sighed quietly, though Ethan heard me and asked me what was wrong.

"You know how I left because of 'relationship problems'?" He nodded so I continued. "You just keep reminding me of why I left."

"Oh, Claire told me not to ask you about it, but, do you want to talk about it? It helps to get it off your chest." I smiled, just like what Delilah, Alex's mom at the diner, had said.

"Yeah, let's just get inside first." Ethan smiled and got out quickly and opened my door. He walked close to me up to the door, my guess because he didn't want me to trip... I had gotten off to a great start on demonstrating my gravity prone reputation. I unlocked the door quickly and stepped inside.

"Where's the light switch..." I mumbled to myself. As I continued to swat at the walls for them, they came on unexpectedly. I looked at Ethan who was smiling smugly. "Thank you."

"No problem." His smile widened.

"How did you know where it was?"

Ethan laughed genuinely. "Like Claire told you, we go way back, so I've been here before."

"Oh. That makes sense." I returned his smile. My smile dropped a bit when I thought about what I was about to tell Ethan. He noticed my smile drop and he came over and put his hand under my chin.

"Let's just talk alright? You look so sad. You shouldn't; it doesn't suit you." With that he gently reached for my hand and brought me towards the set of couches. There were several car magazines on the coffee table, along with various candles. He let me go as he sat down on the largest couch, and patted the space next to him. I cautiously took the seat next to him. _This is a good thing Bella; finally talking about it, instead of hiding it. CRAP! I was supposed to call Charlie!_

I looked up at Ethan quickly. "Hey, can I borrow your cell phone? I've got to call my dad. I told him I would call when I got to a place to stay. I'm kind of late as it is." He instantly reached into his pocket and retrieved a small brilliant-red colored phone. I opened it carefully, not wanting to damage it.

Dialing the number, I hoped that Charlie wasn't freaking out. So I had been gone...four days. And not called. Alright, he was probably ripping out his hair by now. _I wonder if he's tried calling Edward...?_ The phone rand twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" Charlie asked urgently.

"Dad! It's me Bella. I'm sorry it's been so long I should have called you earlier today when I got here but I was just so tired I fell asleep—"

"Bella, I'm so glad to hear from you. I've been so worried! I got a call from Delilah yesterday afternoon, and she told me she was helping you out. Bella, what's going on? It's not like you to just leave like this. And by the way, your mother also is expecting a call from you. She called once and asked to speak with you, and, well sort of threw a fit when I told her I didn't exactly know where you were."

"Great...Yeah I'll call her after this. Delilah was so nice, dad. I can see that you two would be great fishing partners."

"Oh, she, uh, told you about that?" Charlie was obviously uncomfortable. I had successfully distracted him from the reason of me leaving.

"Yeah. I think it's great dad. She's wonderful, and her son, Alex and his girlfriend, Claire, are really nice. Their place is great."

"That's wonderful. So, are you going to tell me why you just ran off?" Damn... he remembered. "I was really concerned Bella, and I'm glad your alright, but still. I called Edward and he didn't know where you were either. Did something happen with you two?" I cringed. That means Edward knew I was gone, and had gotten my letter. I hoped he hadn't come looking. I really needed this time to sort things out on my own.

"Well, I just really needed a break away from things. I should be back in a couple weeks." I hoped he wouldn't ask further.

"Alright, but you can tell me anything Bells, if you are in any trouble, don't hesitate to call, ok?"

"Of course, dad. I love you."

"Love you too Bells. Stay safe." With that he hung up and I closed the phone.

"Thanks." I said returning it to Ethan. He was staring into my eyes, causing me to momentarily lose my train of thought.

"You ready to talk about this? It's good to get it out, but I don't want to pressure you." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"No, I'm ready. Nothing is going to get better until I start to figure some of this out anyways." I settled back into the couch and took a deep breath. Ethan took my hand and stroked it caringly, feeding me the strength I needed. I looked up at him again and started telling him my story.

* * *

PHEW. that was interesting. muhuwahahaha sorry i told someone i wouldupdate sat.. and that didnt work out... sorry! now... reivew.! !?!??!?!

- ROBIN!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I love Edward and wish he was real, and my own creation. But sadly he is not. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and unfortuanately so does Edward. :(

* * *

BPOV**

I felt at ease when I looked at Ethan. Something was just so calming about his blue eyes; they were so full of depth and understanding. Not knowing where exactly to begin, I decided to start just like I had with Delilah.

"I came to Forks last fall and started my junior year. My parents are divorced, and have been since I was really little, but my mom found a really great guy and so to give them space, I decided to move in with my dad, Charlie. Anyways, I started school and met Edward. We really hit it off and we've been through some rough spots, like last spring," I sighed. If only he knew. "But we have gotten through things and they have seemed to only strengthen our love." I looked down at my hands. The next part was unsettling every time I thought about it.

"Go on Bella. It's alright." Ethan reached out and took one of my hands. Our eyes met and once again I felt calmer, so I continued.

"Well, about a week and a half ago Edward left for a camping trip," Hunting trip, I mentally corrected. "And when he didn't call or, I got worried. I waited another day after he was supposed to return before I felt something was just, well really horribly wrong." I paused again and took a slow, deep breath.

"I decided to go over to his house and see if he was home, or if his sister, Alice, my best friend, knew what was going on. I got there and Alice was acting really detached and distant. She told me that Edward was in his room, so I went up there, only to find him kissing some other girl."

My throat was starting to get scratchy and odd sounding; I could feel the sobs surfacing, and the tears rimming my eyes. I gripped tighter onto Ethan's hand and tried to be strong. "He didn't even notice as I turned around the closed his bedroom door." The sobs started racking through my body and tears blurred my vision. The fact he hadn't even noticed me, hurt the most.

"I went downstairs and went home. I stayed in my room and didn't talk to anyone for nearly two days. Edward tried to come over and talk about it, but it didn't seem like he was sorry that any of it had happened. He called and left me a message saying that there was still a lot we had to talk about, but I just wasn't strong enough to handle it."

Ethan reached down and grabbed a couple of tissues from the table by the couch. He took one and carefully wiped away the tears streaming from my reddened eyes. I smiled weakly at his tender gesture, and then took it and crumpled it into a ball.

"I decided that I just had to get away. I didn't want to talk, I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready to confront him about all this. Each time I think of him only one word comes to mind: betrayal. How can you tell someone you love them and then act so oblivious?" So much of the trust I had in Edward had dissipated the moment I saw him with Elyse. The harsh feelings filled me causing me to tremble slightly. The pent up emotions, regrets, worries were finally surfacing.

"I left the house soon after he called and I wrote him a letter telling him that I just had to get away and clear my head, along with a note for Charlie. I drove for about three days, and then I ran into Alex's mom, Delilah at a diner in Oregon. I guess she is an old fishing buddy of my dad's. Delilah sort of hooked me up with a place to stay. I arrived this morning and slept for several hours before Claire woke me, dressed me up, and we all went out to dinner."

As I finished, the sobs were at a minimum, and the tears slowing. Ethan was right; it felt good to get it all out. Talking about it really helped me figure out what was bothering me the most about the problem at hand. Lights flashed through the front windows and shut off quickly. Ethan stiffened in his posture and tightened his grip on my hand. Wiping the last tears from my eyes, I looked into his. They again were a deep midnight blue. _Strange, his eyes keep changing..._

"Bella, maybe you should go to bed. Here, I'll take you down stairs." I gave him a questioning look, and was about to ask him why when he pulled me up quickly into his arms. His walk was brisk and full of purpose. Ethan laid me down on my bed, and gave me a longing look. He brought a hand to my face a gently stroked my left cheekbone with his cool fingers. _Odd, his fingers are so cold, yet it's warm outside..._

"I've got to go, but just stay down here until Alex and Claire get home okay?" He leaned forward quickly and gave me a slight of kiss on the same cheek, and left. My door was slightly ajar and light was streaming through the crack; the light on the stairs was still on. I got up to turn it off and stumbled slightly against the rug carpet beside the bed. I opened the door and crept quietly to the stairs, when a heard a voices barking at each other, followed by a low growl coming from the living room. There was a crash and sounded like the glass table by the couch had been shattered. _What is going on?!_

Making my way to the top of the stairs, I peered around the corner to the living room. There stood Ethan, crouched ready to attack none other than the same body guard from the night before. _He must have followed us here! _Recognition finally clicked in my brain. _Ethan is a vampire! The bodyguard was in a similar stance...what is wrong with him? _The two ran at each other and were sent tumbling across the floor towards the kitchen. A loud crashing sound filled the house and Ethan finally pinned the body guard to the floor. The bodyguard snarled savagely and tried to rip away from Ethan's grasp. His eyes were coal black. _Just like someone I knew..._

"Leave. Now." Ethan growled.

"Not without the girl." The body guard replied ferociously.

"Then you leave me no choice." Ethan tightened his grip on the other vampire's neck, and dragged him out side through the back door. Once I heard the back door close I moved from the stairs to one of the back windows and peered through the tinted glass. Stars were shining brightly all throughout the clear midnight sky. I heard more angry growls coming from the back property of the house, and soon a fire was started. I watched in awe as the flames went higher, dimmed down after several minutes.

As Ethan turned around I fled back downstairs as fast as I could. I didn't want him to know that I hadn't listened to him. Sadly, gravity wasn't in my favor and before I could make it to the stairs I felt myself falling forward. Reaching my arms out to try and catch something, I was grabbed around my waist before making impact. Ethan lifted me up carefully and carried me downstairs again. I was ashamed to look at his face; afraid of what his eyes might hold. Shock? Fear? Anger?

He set me down and turned on the lamp by my bed. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about the bodyguard's eyes. Whose did they resemble? Why did he growl like that? There was only one explanation. Ethan's soothing voice jolted me from my thoughts.

"Bella, I think we have to talk about what happened. I'm sure you're scared." No, I wasn't. Not really. I knew he was a vampire, but he obviously didn't drink human blood. He had killed that other vampire to protect me. Without really thinking I closed the gap between us and I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered trying to prevent tears from falling, again. So many times I had put myself in danger and someone was always was there to save me. I was scared for one reason. What if Ethan hadn't been there? I wondered if Alice had had a vision. _Would she tell Edward to come find me, or would she be able to hide it from him? Would she see that I was now alright?_

"Bella, I don't understand. Aren't you frightened? I just killed a... a man." He pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes. His were started to lighten again, almost glowing. Ethan's features seemed tense and unsure.

"No, no you didn't."

"What do you mean? I know you saw what I just did." I shook my head and looked down. _How would he take this? That I knew his secret?_

"No. You didn't kill a _human_." Ethan grabbed me by the shoulders. His eyes were franticly searching mine for some way to make sense of the situation.

"So, you know that I'm, I'm a..."

"..A vampire..." I finished for him, my voice barely audible for my own ears.

* * *

AHAHAHHA. alright... well... im trying to update quicker, but, 9 days total till winter break for me, and teachers like to dump everything on you. so, thats my deal. end of story. 

Special thanks to: angelalways17, Jacobbblacklover, midnight1987, X.x.poisonedtwilight.x.X, FallenAngel1549, IloveJasper, pinkfroggy, zinthafan, foreverinlove17, GoodyGoody23, SNGreene, art of pretension, Isabel Hale, and ofcourse mi amiga Ginny!

and to friends i know reading it! Hiba, Hannah, Jen and Cody ! gracias!

for reviewing! thanks so much for your support!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ROCKS my socks and owns Twilight and New Moon.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, maybe someday soon ill reply to them.. when i dont have 15 hours of homework crushing me to death...

* * *

**

APOV

As much as it hurt me to see Edward so pained, I had to keep my thoughts guarded for Bella. I had seen her going out to dinner with a couple and another young boy with blue eyes. I had seen the blonde haired man trying to make a move on her. I had seen the two men fighting, and I knew they were vampires. I watched the scene play out in my head as they struggled outside and the blue-eyed on ripped the other to pieces and burned him.

_A wide eyed Bella watched from the wide windows in the back of the house, and tried to run into the basement as the blue-eyed one came inside. Bella tripped, but was quickly carried downstairs to a room with her bags sitting near the dresser. He sat her down and tried to explain to her what had happened, but she cut him off. Bella knew that this man was a vampire._

I tried to keep my thoughts focused on anything other than what had happened, but I slipped. Edward and Jasper both came rushing to my room simultaneously; Jasper reading my frantic emotions and Edward my thoughts.

"Alice, is Bella alright? You have to tell me. Please, Alice!" I knew Edward was trying not to lose his temper, but that didn't stop his eyes from dangerously changing to shade of black.

"She's fine. She was at a club, and a guy was hitting on her. Bella refused but he followed them back to the house she's staying at. He was killed, and Bella is safe with him now."

"WHAT?" Jasper and Edward asked. "WHO is she safe with?!?"

"Sorry. The blue-eyed vampire who saved her, and killed the guy who was hitting on her. She is safe with the blue-eyed one now."

"So Bella ran away to clear her head, and now she is with _another_ vampire? Alice, this can't be good. I have to go find her!"

"No, I don't seem him doing anything. The two people she is staying with, who own the house, are coming home soon. He is going to leave and she is going to sleep. She will be alright. Please Edward, keep your patience." I gave him a hug.

I knew what it was like to be away from the one you loved; even more when you knew things were unsettled between each other. There had been times when Jasper felt so ashamed of himself for slipping up that he would beat himself up about it horribly. I would try to show him it was alright, which would result in an exchange of unpleasant words and him needing to leave to clear his head. Just like Bella and Edward, we had been through a lot of challenging times, but had somehow always made it through.

They would get through this, and my visions of them together for eternity would come true. Of that, I was certain.

**

* * *

BPOV**

There was a stiff silence that hung in the air. I held my breath anticipating some sort of response.

"Bella, you can breathe." Ethan stated bluntly. I exhaled slowly trying not to disturb the silence. A few moments more passed, and I noticed his eyes were still a dark blue from when he came in the house, after killing the body guard.

"So..."

"Yes?" He asked sharply.

"Well, aren't you curious as to how I know? It's not like the everyday person knows the characteristics of an actual vampire. You know, not the whole burned in the sun, sleeps in coffin version?" I tried to lighten the atmosphere, and we both chuckled.

"Of course I am curious. I'm shocked that you haven't run away yet."

"I'm not your typical human. Vampires seem to find me where ever I go." I chuckled at my uncanny ability to find danger.

"I think now would be good to explain then. What exactly do you mean by 'where ever you go'? You met one before here?" I gulped. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain that Edward was a vampire. I felt like I would betray him by revealing his and his family's secret. "It's alright Bella, I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything."

"Please don't react rashly. I don't think it's my place to tell. I mean, I shouldn't know what you are, or that your kind even exists."

"This is true. What if I guessed?" I looked down at my hands, and twiddled my thumbs.

"I guess..."

"Good." I looked up to see him smirking. He adjusted himself quickly so he was seated next to me. He lifted me above the blankets, and set me down to arrange the blankets on top of me. I snuggled into the pale blue sheets, scented like lavender. Ethan crossed his legs and pulled his hands together behind his head. He made a dramatic face, full of thought. We sat in silence for a few short seconds before he spoke again.

"Alright. I have three guesses. And I am willing to be that one of them is right." I could think of nothing to say in response so I merely nodded. "Was it someone in Phoenix? From when you lived with your mother?"

"No. Good guess though."

"Hmm. Someone in Forks then?"

"Yes."

"It wouldn't be your father. That wouldn't make much sense..."

I laughed. Charlie as a vampire? "No, Definitely not my dad."

"Alright here is my final guess. Edward?" Again I with held my breath, fearing the reaction and sequence of events that might follow. "Bella, breathe." I relaxed a bit and sunk down into the sheets. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I missed him too much, and my body ached for his closeness. I turned away from Ethan and pulled the blankets close around me in attempt to stop my heart from crumbling to pieces.

In a flash, I felt him turning me around to face him, and pulling me towards him. "Bella it's alright. It is him, isn't it?" I looked up to his face, and I knew he could see the pain in my eyes. Tears started to form, and I felt so weak for crying yet again. I gave a slight nod and tried to pull away to sulk on my own. But Ethan held me steadily and pulled me into his chest. He stroked my back as I let the tears fall.

It was comforting to know that someone was there to help me through all my troubles. Another sob escaped my lips when I remembered that it should be Edward, holding me, comforting me, and telling me that I was safe. I knew that I still loved him, but feelings of betrayal, dishonesty, and lack of trust easily covered it up.

Before long I became so drastically tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open. Tears would occasionally slip through my closed lids, and Ethan would whisper comforting words into my ear. I heard the door open upstairs and I open my eyes once to check what time it was. The greenish light of the alarm clock read 3:17 am.

It had been such a rough night that I let myself fall asleep in Ethan's cool arms. Things made sense now. I knew Ethan was a vampire, and he obviously wasn't going to let me get hurt, much less hurt me himself. In the few seconds before I drifted to sleep I wondered what Claire and Alex would think when they saw me in Ethan's arms.

------- time passage--------

A bright light was peeking through the pastel curtains covering the small window. I was momentarily disoriented, Rubbing my eyes, I flipped over to see a note with a daisy lying on top of it. I quickly lifted the flower and opened the note.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, but I had some necessary 'business' to attend to. Alex and Claire will sleep until four or five, out of habit, and they usually wake up just in time to have dinner. I will be back around then, and I thought we could cook something for them. Of course, only if you want me to come. Here is my cell phone number, and lease, call me and let me know what you wish for me to do. I understand what ever your choice may be._

_Sincerely, Ethan_

_935-462-8267_

I folded the note quickly and went upstairs to see if Claire and Alex were still sleeping. Once in the kitchen, I glanced up the stairs to the second level and saw their bedroom door still closed Alex's pants and shirt lying outside of it. _I bet they had a **great** night._ I chuckled to myself and found a phone in the kitchen by the sink. Pulling out Ethan's note, I dialed his number. After only one ring, Ethan answered.

"I didn't know if you would actually call." He sounded like he was smiling..

"Of course I would. And I think it would be great if you came over. I'm sure that Claire and Alex will be hungry after certain, uh, nighttime activities."

Ethan erupted with laughter. "You're lucky that you were asleep and didn't hear anything. With my hearing it was hard to block them out." I joined him in laughing, instantly feeling at ease. "Well, I am about two hours away on a small hunting excursion, but I should be back around four. Will that be all right with you?"

"Mmhmm." I was rummaging through a drawer searching for some saltines. I was savagely hungry, but didn't want to eat too much if I was going to be making dinner.

"Oh, could you do me a favor, to put my mind at ease?"

"Sure. What?"

"Stay inside. I don't want to worry about you tripping on the sidewalk or something." He chuckled, and I scowled. "I'm sorry Bella; I mean it in no way offensive. I'll see you soon." With his final chuckle we both hung up.

Grabbing the bag of saltines I moved towards the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water. The fridge wasn't very well stocked, but I had a feeling Ethan knew that. I decided it would be good to go back downstairs and unpack. I was careful not to lose my footing, and managed my way downstairs and into my room with out incident. I nibbled on crackers as I took my clothes out of my worn duffle bag, and folded them and placed them in drawers of the dresser.

Half a bag of saltines later, I was fully unpacked. My toiletry bag was on the bedside table to the left of the bed, along with an alarm clock and lamp. I went to pull my hair out of the crazy up-do Claire had done the day before, and realized I was in need of a shower. With out a second thought I grabbed my bag and made my way to the bathroom next to my room. It was small, but still bigger than the one Charlie and I had shared.

Charlie. I missed him too. The two of us had grown closer since my near death experience in Phoenix. I wondered how he was taking my sudden absence. Sure, he knew I was alright, but when Charlie was worried, he tended to work a lot. I decided to call Charlie again tonight. The walls of the bathroom were painted a seaweed green color, with seagull wallpaper around the top of the wall. The towels, floor and shower tiles, and shower curtain were all the same shade of green. _Claire really was really intense about the whole redecorating thing. _I turned on the water, which started after a short burst of air emptying the pipes. The water ran a light rusty color for a few moments before clearing. Once the water was both clear and the right temperature, I stepped in.

It seemed like hours had passed in the warm soothing water, before I felt I had removed all of the caked on dirt, tears, and sweat that covered me. My hair again smelled fresh like strawberries and my skin looked as pale as ever. I turned off the water, dried off, and then made my way back to my room. I picked out a simple t-shirt, and a pair of faded jeans. Not sure what do with the clothes Claire had lent me last night, I lightly folded them and set them on top of my dresser.

I towel dried my hair and squeezed out the excess water. In the bathroom again, I hung up the towel and brushed my hair. The knots came loose with out a major battle, and I pulled out and applied my ever-handy chap stick. I glanced at the seagull clock on the wall; it was already 4:00 pm! Walking out of the bathroom, I heard a light knocking on the front door.

"Coming!" Claire cheerfully yelled from the second level. Her yell was followed by footsteps bounding down the stairs. When I reached the main floor Claire was eyeing me and Ethan both carefully. Ethan was smiling, obviously as glad as I was for him to be back. After a few seconds I realized Clair was barely dressed, except for a small, hot pink bathrobe.

"Why don't you go upstairs, and you and Alex get dressed. Ethan and I can to make dinner tonight." I suggested. Claire looked to Ethan, who nodded and lifted up grocery bags as proof.

"Are you sure? I mean, you just got here Bella. I'd hate to make you feel like a servant..." she questioned.

"Really, It's no problem. I'm glad to help." I smiled in attempt to reassure Claire.

"Alright then... I guess. Just let me know when you're ready. Feel free to search the kitchen cupboards and such. Ask if you need any help." She turned slowly, unsure of letting the two of us be alone, then jogged up stairs and through her and Alex's bedroom door.

Ethan moved into the kitchen and started to unpack the grocery bags. I followed, slowly watching him. Ethan wore a deep cranberry short sleeve shirt and khaki colored shorts. Around his neck was a hemp necklace with a bright blue glass bead in the center. His flip flops were a medium tan that matched his shorts. Again, his hair had been coaxed into a natural faux hawk with only the slightest amount of hair gel, making him look refreshed rather than greasy. Ethan's eyes were a light blue that matched both his necklace and the sky outside.

I started to wonder how Ethan could be slightly tanned, and be able to go outside with out sparkling and exposing himself. I _knew_ he was a vampire, but _how_ could he go outside? Before I could think more about it, Ethan tied a white chef mock around my waist. He then gently grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stove in the kitchen.

"I bought ingredients to make egg rolls and fried rice. Claire and Alex have a flair for Asian cuisine." He winked playfully and I smiled in return. He pulled out a pot to start boiling water, and instructed me to make the rice. He washed, trimmed, and then chopped, the fresh chicken he had bought, and started to cook it in a pan.

Next, he found a fry pan and instructed me start to put the rice in the pan and started to fry it with a soy sauce and butter. As I added the onion he had chopped the aromas started filling the air, causing my mouth to water. Ethan noticed a smile spreading across my face as I inhaled the amazing scents. "I told you I knew how to cook. Even though it smells positively revolting to me, you humans sure enjoy it."

"I want to know more about you."

"Sure. What would you like to know?" I stood there for a moment narrowing down all the questions buzzing around me head to a few that I could ask now. I didn't want Alex or Claire to hear ones pertaining to his vampirism, so I decided to ask about his 'human' life here.

"How do you know how to cook? What did you go to school for?"

"Well, I loved to cook when I was younger. In high school I took as many food and cooking related classes I could. In college I am studying culinary arts, and I hope to become a chef. As I said yesterday, I am going to be a sophomore at the state university this coming fall." He had a smug grin on his face as he looked over his shoulder at me. Ethan had been chopping and wrapping something, and when he turned he pulled out yet another pan and placed the egg rolls in to cook them.

"I really hope I'm not the one doing dishes." I had gotten used to not going any the past few days, and it was nice.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." His smile this time was mischievous. His eyes were as bright as ever filled with joy and ease. Again, I felt a sharp stabbing pain at my heart. He reminded me too much of Edward. I wanted so badly to run into his arms and never let go. However, I had to keep reassuring myself that what I was doing was right. I had to figure out what I wanted before I could go back.

_You want Edward, you know that. _

_I have to trust him again, and I don't know if I can. _

That was my biggest problem. I loved Edward with my whole heart, with every fiber of my being. But what is love without trust? Is it really love when your heart can be so easily betrayed? Ethan must have seen my face and he carefully wiped his hands on a towel before approaching me. His eyes were a slight shade darker and full of concern. Ethan pulled me carefully towards him and laid my head on his chest. With the other hand he gently rubbed my back, trying to sooth away my pain. I knew it wouldn't cease until I decided where to go from here.

We slowly pulled away as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up into his eyes and smiled, assured that things would be alright for now.

* * *

how lovely eh? ill update soon... meh. review?!?! por favor


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon and the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyere, not I.

* * *

**

BPOV

Dinner was absolutely wonderful. Not only was Ethan's cooking completely amazing, but I got to learn more about Alex and Claire. I felt lousy because I had already been there two days and I hadn't bothered to get to learn much about them.

Alex had grown up with his parents in Oregon. Sadly, his father had died when he was only four years old and he and his mom were all alone. His mom, Delilah, worked most of the time at the diner to pay for everything through his high school education, and luckily he got a full-ride football scholarship to a university in California, where he later met Claire.

Claire came from an uber-wealthy, hoity-toity family on the east coast. She never really was close to her parents, but Claire and her older sister were best friends. They were six years apart, and she was completely heartbroken when her sister got married and moved to France. When it was time for her to go to college, Claire felt she had to get away, be free, and finally be her own person. She bought the apartment when she arrived in California and later met Alex. The two of them would be celebrating their three year anniversary together in a few weeks, but they weren't married. Yet. The two had so much chemistry it would be sheer stupidity if they didn't end up together.

The four of us played several cards games, and a very long game of Monopoly. We formed teams, Ethan and I on one and Claire and Alex on the other. After three hours of hardcore Monopoly playing, Claire and Alex gave up because they were completely bankrupt. After the game, Alex and Claire decided they would go to bed. As Alex carried Claire up the stairs in his arms, -Claire giggling the whole way-, Ethan whispered to me that he hoped they would keep it down tonight. The two of us laughed for a few moments as we heard the door upstairs click closed. My head was leaning against his shoulder and I tried to keep a yawn from escaping, but I had no such luck.

Without warning, Ethan scooped me up into his arms, and carried me downstairs like Alex had carried Claire. He took his time down the stairs, maneuvering my legs carefully so I wouldn't hit anything. I laughed bitterly at a reoccurring thought; _this_ _should be Edward here, not Ethan._

Ethan had heard me and asked why I had laughed, but I didn't want to tell him what I had been thinking. I needed his support, and I didn't want him to believe I didn't appreciate all he was doing.

"Bella," I foolishly looked up at Ethan. His eyes entranced me, causing me to let down my mental barricade. "You can talk to me, you know. I won't judge you like some gossiping highschooler. I'm here for you, and I want to help you get through this rough spot." I trusted Ethan and his words, and I knew that I shouldn't hide anything from him. I nodded agreeing with what he had said.

There was a sitting area in the basement, which was occupied by a small TV and a large, cushiony loveseat. Ethan carried me over to it and set me down. I shivered and realized that I was cold. Ethan noticed, and in a blink of an eye ran to my room and grabbed an extra blanket from the bottom of the dresser. He wrapped the light blue throw around my shoulders before sitting down again. I adjusted into a cross legged position, and Ethan sat across from me, tucking my feet between his body of the back of the couch. He reached towards me and enveloped my fragile hands within his strong ones.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me quietly. Again, I felt a surging pain around my heart. "_This should be Edward!"_ my heart screamed. "Bella, please talk to me. You know I am here to help you." I looked up at him and the thoughts entangled in my mind came streaming out.

"Everything you do keeps reminding me of him," _Come on, be strong Bella. _"Of Edward." I whispered his name, afraid the pain would come back.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Is that all that's bothering you? Anything else? Just let it all out. I'm here for you."

I looked up and met his eyes with a melancholy stare. "It hurts thinking that it should be _him_ here comforting me, holding me close, and telling me everything will be okay. It hurts to think that I may be betraying him just like he did me, by being this close to you. It hurts that I love him so much. But it hurts the most that I can't seem to find a solution this problem." I took a deep breath trying to keep control over my hyper-active tear ducts. "I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful for you and your help, because I am. I would be in pieces if it weren't for you."

"It's alright Bella. I'm glad that I can be here for you." With that, Ethan pulled me to him and let me lay there, lost in thought. I knew my love, my passion, for Edward was incredibly strong. I could never leave him. But amidst all this passion, I was lost. We were lost. And I had to find a way out.

* * *

I guess that I had fallen asleep on the couch with Ethan; because when I woke I was still in the position. Ethan's arms were loosely holding me around my waist, preventing me from falling off the couch. The delicate lights coming through the basement windows cast angelic shadows through the iridescent curtains. I slowly lifted myself away from Ethan and turned to face him. He had an odd smirk on his face.

"What is so funny?" I asked, annoyed and still half sleep.

"You." Ethan responded, his eyes filled with humor. I gave him a slight punch in the arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt. I wondered what he was talking about until I suddenly remembered my gift for talking in my sleep. I groaned aloud, worried about what I had said.

"Are you referring to another one of my talents; sleep talking?"

"Well apparently." He chuckled, giving nothing away.

"Are you going to tell me what I said? Because I will inform you, I really do not know what I say. People typically don't remember discussions they have while asleep," I said, my voice edged with annoyance and curiosity.

"Very well. Would you like to hear the lighthearted part first?"

"Sure, just tell me." Ethan chuckled again at my complete lack of patience.

"Well, first off you talked about my cooking, and how amazed you were at my cooking abilities considering I can't taste anything properly. Then something about the seagull wallpaper in the bathroom." I nodded.

"All right, what else?" I wasn't really excited to hear, just worried what deep thoughts of mine had bubbled up during my sleep.

"You said how much you missed - no needed - Edward. It hurt me to see your face in such pain. You said how glad you are that we are friends. You also mentioned something about how you thought I could fill the spot of a person named Emmett. That threw me off. May I ask who Emmett is?"

"Oh, Emmett is Edward's 'brother'. He's like a brother to me too."

"That makes sense. I want to tell you Bella that I have no romantic intentions. I thought so maybe at first, but I have come to realize that you and Edward seemed to be destined for each other and I want to help fix things between the two of you. I'm glad Claire tried to set us up because you are a trouble magnet.. If she hadn't, your future wouldn't have been so bright." We both laughed, though tensely, replaying what had happened at the club in our minds.

"I'm glad too. So, I guess this makes you my first male best friend." I said laughingly. I felt much more like friends with Ethan. I wasn't betraying Edward at all.

"And I guess this makes you my first female best friend." We both laughed at how weird we sounded. "Come on, human best friend, let's get you food. I will have to make sure you are just as healthy as you were when you came." He lifted me swiftly and tried to carry me to the stairs, but I protested.

"I know I smell weird! I need to shower. Please put me down. I'll meet you upstairs in fifteen minutes. Please!" I could tell he was going to be difficult so I put on my best pout face. Ethan laughed and set me down, pushing me in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll send Claire down to dress you. I heard her and Alex get up about half an hour ago. They want to take you out today. possibly a trip to the beach. You'd better get ready." Ethan grinned wickedly and dashed up the stairs. Unable to put up a fight I turned and went in to the bathroom. The seagull wallpaper greeted me as I closed the door and turned on the water. _Fun, a day at the beach._

* * *

Claire had decided that I was completely foolish to come to "freaking California" and not bring a swim suit. Even though I reminded her that I had left without knowing where I was going, it was an unforgivable sin in her eyes. She threw a pair of dark brown Bermuda shorts, and a crème colored tank top at me and shoved me back into the bathroom after I had showered

"Looks like we're going to have to stop at a suit store before we go anywhere near the beach, Bella doesn't have a suit and mine aren't the right size for her," Claire called up the stairs to Alex and Ethan.

After precisely fifteen minutes had passed, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Are you ready yet? You seriously take forever." Not sure if Ethan was being sarcastic or not, I ignored him, and decided it was a good time to blow dry my hair. The knocking at the door persisted for a few more moments, before he somehow managed to unlock it.

Ethan stood in a navy blue polo and white board shorts, with the same navy colored strips of different sizes across them. One hand was on his hips, and the other resting on the side of the door frame.

"You said you would be upstairs in fifteen minutes. And here you are, after fifteen minutes still, not ready and obviously downstairs." I gave him a look and closed the door, continuing to dry my hair. I heard a soft growl from outside the door and I set down the hairdryer. I turned to open the door, but as soon as I opened it I was enveloped in his arms and was being run upstairs.

"Not cool. No. I still need to brush my hair, and my purse is downstairs!" Ethan smirked and ran and got them for me after he set me down on the main floor. Luckily, Claire and Alex were sitting on a couch facing away from the stairs, so they didn't notice the inhuman speed of his movements. Ethan grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table by Claire and Alex and set my things down next to me. I proceeded to brush my hair while Ethan brought me over a plate of pancakes, topped with fresh strawberries and maple syrup on the side.

"Wow, this is probably the best breakfast I've had in a long time," I said appreciatively. He sat down next to me as I started to munch on the warm fluffy goodness.

"So, now that Bella is finally ready let's review the plans for today!" Claire said excitedly. "First, we'll all head downtown, meet at the swim shop near the beach, and then get Bella a wicked awesome suit. Next, party hardy at the beach and have lunch somewhere in there. Shop possibly, then nice relaxing dinner tonight on the beach. Sound good?" I wasn't quick enough to object about the whole shopping thing, and Claire said, "Good. Bella you have five minutes to finish and then we are leaving."

Claire got up, her red hair bobbing behind her as she walked upstairs to get her cell phone and purse. She wore black shorts and a green tank top covering her bikini. I continued to munch on my pancakes, and the moment I finished Ethan took the plate and fork from my hand and put them in the kitchen sink. Claire came back down the stairs, this time with a wide brimmed hat made of straw and large sunglasses on. There was a bottle in her hand which she threw at me.

"What's this?" I asked as it landed in my hands.

"Suntan lotion. It's a frightening to think of you being burnt to a crisp, which is likely to happen because of how fair your skin is."

"Oh, thanks." I had been in Forks so long I hadn't had to think about getting burnt, much less getting exposed to full sun light.

"Alright, we are leaving... NOW." Alex called from the front door. The three of us followed him out into the glorious sunshine that only the state of California could offer. Because it was the summer, it was pleasantly hot, bringing back memories of my days in Phoenix. Claire grabbed an extra pair of sunglasses from her purse and handed them to me. I thanked her and tried to pay her for them, but she refused.

"You and Ethan will go in his car, and Alex and I will go in my sporty little number. By the end of the day, hon, you might be sick of all the sun you're going to get. You can take shelter in Ethan's car." She grinned devilishly as she jumped over the side of the car into the driver's seat, not bothering with the door. Alex clambered in after her, unsuccessfully attempting to mimic Claire.

Ethan opened the passenger side door to his dark blue Scion TC and I slipped in smoothly. He got in and started the engine. Checking the rearview mirror he pulled off of the curb and accelerated. I looked over at him curiously as questions started to form once again in my head.

"What? Something on my face?" Ethan asked, his eyes evenly meeting my own. I chuckled and shook my head no.

"I was just thinking how it's been already three days already, sand I still don't know who you really are." I grinned still looking at him. Ethan muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch. _Stupid fast-speaking vampires_. "Well I'm sorry that I've told you everything about me and I would expect to get to know you in some way. I trust you with my personal thoughts and history. Besides we are best friends now." We both chuckled shortly.

Ethan nodded before speaking. "I guess that makes sense. It's just hard because I've never told anyone that I was a vampire or, consequentially, my history."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pressure you. I'm here for you to talk about it." I folded my hands together on my lap and looked down. I didn't want to force him to tell me, even though I thought I deserved to know.

"No, it's alright. It's about time I told someone. Let me tell you my background before I answer your questions about my vampiric technicalities." Ethan looked over at me and I lifted my head and nodded.

"I was born in 1972, just outside San Francisco. I was athletic when I was younger, always running cross country and doing long distance on swim team as well. By the time I was a senior in high school I had set all of the long distance records for the two sports. My sophomore year in college, a couple friends and I decided to do the triathlon our university hosted every year in May. There had been speculations of a storm coming in, but no one really paid attention. The race started with swimming three miles, and about halfway down winds started to really pick up and the waves grew really high. I got knocked under the water and couldn't come up. I don't remember how I was saved; all that I knew was that I had drowned. I remember being in immense pain, and then waking up on a secluded part of the beach where I should have finished the race."

He glanced over at me to make sure that I was still listening to his story. The houses were becoming closer together and traffic was picking up. _We must be close to town. _"I always thought my eyes were blue because I died in the water."

"Wow. What color were they before?"

"They were a hazel color. Dominant with green though, rather than brown." He said. I nodded trying to imagine him with such eyes. The blue seemed to fit his personality much better.

"Anyways, I was turned when I was only 20, in the year 1992. For the past fourteen years I have been a lawyer, which helped a lot to get money. I figured my natural persuasiveness was an excellent quality in a lawyer. After several years I got sick of sending people to jail, so I moved here. I went back to college again, but for something more fun; culinary arts. I met Claire and Alex two years ago, and they have been my first real friends since the accident. I always feel like such a bad friend when I lie to them about my past. You are the first person to know this side of me. It feels great to finally have a friend who truly understands where I've come from." He turned and smiled at me, his eyes full of genuine gratefulness and a sense of relief.

Ethan pulled into a parking spot in front of a brightly painted, two story building. There was a scene on it of a shirtless blonde surfer along with a sign that read "Big Jack's Beach Store." As I stepped outside of the car, my nose was hit with the familiar scent of salt water. Despite all the sun, I felt partially at home. Claire and Alex parked behind us and got out; this time Alex used the door. Claire came around and hooked arms with me.

"You know, it's been a while since I've had a girl to shop for." She flashed a devilish smile as she dragged me into the store. Ethan and Alex snickered from behind us and followed us inside.

There were masses of racks of apparel on the first floor. There was another sign by a staircase in the back that said "Equipment Upstairs." Alex and Ethan headed in that direction, and when I tried to follow them Claire grabbed my arm. "Seriously, chill. We aren't leaving until we find you a perfect suit." I sighed, knowing there was no way to get around it. Claire smiled again and dragged me towards the bikini section of racks; about ten of them. _We are going to be here for a while._

* * *

Well this concludes Chapter 16! Im going to keep writing and stuff, and since i KNOW ho everyone dislikes author notes, check out my author page every once in a while when u think i have died. Ill try to put little updates and stuff. Also, check out my music for Twilight and list of "youve read too much twilight when..." hilarious. my friends made me a Twilight Memory book/scrapbook for christmas, and its compeltely fabulous -- this list was in it. Also, a twilight soundtrack, which i might add is phenom. if you want the list of songs, or have any questions feel free to PM or email! me!

thanks for reading stay tuned! xoxoxo and merry holidays to everyone! peace n love to everyone!

robin!


	17. Chapter 17

**hello lovelies! Disclaimer: Ownage of Twilight and New Moon goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to the amazing reviews and reviewers! Feedback makes my day! I was thinking about this yesterday about what else has to happen in my story ( that i have already planned ) and there isn't that much. with chapter 19 i should be at the climax which shoud last about 2 or 3 chapters, and 1 conclusionary chapter... so like 3 or 4 left.. tear tear. i have another story (not related to this one) coming soon!

* * *

**

APOV

I chuckled as I watched the vision of Bella being dragged around a beach shop. The redhead, who I had discovered was named Claire, was a very selective shopper. She only chose what she knew what would be best for Bella. After half an hour of looking, she handed Bella eight bikinis and shoved her into one of the fitting rooms; a make shift closet with a fish patterned shower curtain as a door.

Bella tried several on but refused to show Claire. Finally, Bella stepped out in a gorgeous suit. It was a deep navy color that contrasted perfectly with her skin. It had a halter top that tied behind her neck and her back. The bikini bottoms were the same color except for the waistband which was a bright white. Embroidered around the neck was a trail of white flowers, and the same around the waistband in matching navy blue.

Claire smiled happily and started to call to the two boys upstairs, Alex and Ethan, but Bella promptly covered Claire's mouth while uttering a threat. Bella dashed back into the changing room and appeared a few moments later changed. Claire grabbed the suit and told Bella to wait there. She paid for the suit and gave it to Bella to put on under her clothes.

Once Bella had changed and failed at trying to pay Claire for the suit, they left the store, clambered back into their respective cars, and headed to the beach.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I hoped Alice wouldn't find out or be angry that I was looking in on her visions. Bella looked absolutely breathtaking in the bikini, wearing the color that made her look outstandingly beautiful. I couldn't help but be jealous as Bella got into the car with the blue-eyed vampire Alice had described. Every fiber in me wanted to run to Bella and bring her back home. It hurt that she seemed to be enjoying herself, while I was here nearly tearing myself apart with regret and worry.

Jasper appeared at my door with a sly and disapproving look on his face. "You are doing it again, aren't you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I replied curtly.

"Oh Alice," Jasper called antagonistically. Immediately Alice came bolting into my room completely annoyed.

"I thought I felt someone prying in on my visions! You jerk!" Alice tried to come at me but I held her back from me at a safe distance, where her angry fists could do no damage. I knew this infuriated her to no end. "Edward let me go! I promise I won't come after you." she huffed with her arms crossed.

I relaxed my arm and sat down on my leather couch. _You know I love you Edward, but that is just rude. Esme would agree,_ Alice thought. Memories of Bella flooded to mind, and instantly my feelings of regret, worry, and jealousy returned.

"Edward, really. Keep you emotions under control. You are acting like a crazed animal. Calm down. If Alice says Bella is safe, then I would trust her." Jasper said. I glared at them from the couch and crossed my arms.

"I didn't come here just to tell you to keep out of my visions," she paused and glared, "But it's been a while since you hunted, and all this added stress you are putting on yourself is increasing your hunger. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper have all planned a nice hunting trip for you. I can only promise and reassure you that everything will be fine, and should something change I will let you know immediately."

I looked up at her, unsure. I had noticed the burning sensation at the back of my throat intensify over the past few days, but I had been pushing it aside. Suddenly, Emmett burst into my room pulling Carlisle with him.

"You," Emmett said forcefully while pointing at me, "are coming with us. Now." With that Jasper and Emmett lunged at me and dragged me down the stairs, despite my shouting and even growls in protest. They strapped me into the back of Emmett's Jeep and Alice was at the door waving goodbye, and Emmett floored in reverse and we were off.

_Great, a day of hunting with Emmett. This should be interesting._

**

* * *

BPOV**

As much as I wanted to tell Claire that she shouldn't have gotten it, the suit did look phenomenal on me. I could only think about how badly Edward would be drooling if he were to see me in it. After only a couple more minutes of driving, Ethan pulled in the beach parking lot and turned off the car. Claire and Alex pulled up next to us with Claire laughing hysterically. Alex looked a little queasy, and I could only guess Claire wasn't as smooth or as calm of a driver as Ethan.

We got out of the car once Ethan had opened the door, and I pulled on my sunglasses. Here the sun was even brighter, with no evergreen or pine trees to block out the light. Glancing down the beach I could see a fair amount of people tanning on the beach or surfing in the blue waters. It seemed like a good sized crowd for a Sunday. The four of us made our way down to the beach, with Alex muttering something about "going to fast" and "unhealthy driving habits."

Upon finding a place on the hot sandy beach, we laid down our towels. Claire snatched my purse and pulled out the suntan lotion she had given me earlier. "Put it on now. You won't regret it. I got the really good stuff. It lasts long, is water proof, and best of all it doesn't smell weird." She smiled, obviously proud of her discovery. I quickly applied the creamy mixture on my pale skin. Scanning the crowd, I found nearly everyone was either a rich tan color, or completely burnt.

"Thanks again Claire. What would I have done with out you?" I said smiling back.

"Well, if I hadn't gotten it I'm sure Ethan would have searched to find you some. But no matter, I found the best there is." Ethan nodded his head in agreement.

"You sure know how to shop Claire." Ethan said.

"Thanks. I try my best. I know you'll love Bella's suit too. I picked it out as well." I blushed. I was going to be more than half naked in public. Even though this is was normal swimming attire, I was still going to be half naked in public. Not something I was looking forward to, even if it did look great on me. "Hey! Why don't we get into the water?! We can swim now, and then have lunch!" Claire thought aloud.

"Alright. Sounds like a good plan." Alex and Ethan both agreed. With that they all started to shed their outer layers of clothing. I stood there, stiff with shock from how fit and perfect Ethan's body was, and from my self-conscious fears. Claire was much more beautiful than I was, or any other person on the beach. I was just a pale, average girl from a small town. How could I compare to that?

"Come on, Bella!" Claire waved at me a couple yards away. Claire paused, and when she realized my panic, she told the guys to go ahead and came up to me. "What's wrong? She asked touching my arm as a comforting gesture.

I sighed nervously and looked down. "I am going to be half naked in public. When I lived in Phoenix I didn't really swim. I've lived in jeans for the last year, and, well even Edward hasn't seen me in so little." I said quietly, blushing through my confession. I nudged the sand around between my toes while I waited for a reply from Claire.

"Bella, you have nothing to be worried about. I'll give you three reasons why." She turned my head up so I was looking into her eyes. "1) Everyone here is wearing the same type of thing, 2) You have a gorgeous suit picked out by me, and 3) You look amazing in it. You don't have to be self conscious or worry about comparing how you look to other people. None of us are going to judge you. Besides, you look totally hot!" Again, I blushed. I had never thought that way about my self no matter how many times Edward had said I looked beautiful.

"Now come on. They are probably in the water by now, so they aren't going to be staring at you." Claire said confidently. She ended her reassuring speech by giving me a hug, where I took the opportunity to look over her shoulder at the water. Sure enough, Ethan and Alex were racing towards the beach from about twenty yards out in the water.

I sighed and slowly pulled away from Claire. I took off my shorts and tank top, and folded them neatly. Once I had put them in my purse, I linked arms with Claire and made our way to the beach.

The sun was so refreshing, however, memories of Forks and its rainy splendor made me feel a tad depressed. It reminded me of Edward's and mine visits to the meadow. This was such a new experience, but as enjoyable as it was, I still missed my home of towering pine trees and the misty days.

Ethan reached the beach at the same time Claire and I did, with Alex a few yards behind him, struggling to finish. If Ethan hadn't been holding back he surely would have beaten Alex by more than a couple yards. The two got out of the water and greeted us. Alex was breathing hard leaning against his knees, while Ethan looked as though he had gone for only a light swim.

"I will never question your swimming records ever again," breathed Alex. Ethan just laughed and patted him roughly on the back.

"It's no problem. You just need to accept the fact that I can kick your ass any day; on land or in the water." He laughed cockily.

Alex mumbled something unintelligible and stood up straight to face Claire and me.

"Well, how about we all get into the water? It's really warm. You couldn't have picked a better day for the beach Claire!" Ethan exclaimed, un-phased by the annoyed and jealous looks he was receiving from a still heavily-breathing Alex.

"I'm just glad that Bella is here so she can experience a perfect day in the California sun along with us. Even though you came here rather unsorted and unhappy, I think this is going to be a great experience for you!" Claire gave me a hug, which soon turned into a crushing group hug where Alex and Ethan decided to join in. After a few seconds I began gasping for breath and my lungs felt as if they had been crushed.

They quickly released me and we all laughed. I was so glad I had met them. They were helping me deal with my inner stress and worry, and showing me a whole different side of life. Claire grabbed my left hand, and Ethan grabbed my right. Alex was quick to grab Claire's as the four of us made our way into the warm Pacific waters.

**

* * *

APOV**

The afternoon had been relaxing. Rosalie and I decided to reorganize our closets. It was typically our ritual when we were preparing for an international shopping spree; reorganizing meant more room for more clothes. Who couldn't use more clothes?

Amidst the sorting of dresses and skirts by length and color I felt the powerful dizzy feeling I got when I had a vision. My hands froze on the hunter green ballroom gown I had gotten in Italy the year before. Rosalie quickly came to my side and relinquished my grip before I tore the insanely expensive - yet completely necessary dress.

Rosalie pulled me to the bed in in the room I shared with Jasper and laid me down carefully. She wasn't usually around when I had visions so she didn't know what to do. However, the attempt at making me comfortable through my ordeal was welcomed. My sight was soon consumed with the vision, rather than a concerned Rosalie standing over me.

_Bella was several feet beneath blue waters. She was trying to swim to the surface but she was being held back by something. There was little light coming through the dark waters from the crescent moon and stars in the sky. A pair of arms came towards her waist and Bella screamed under the water, air bubbles escaping from her mouth. She was terrified and shaking, with her deep brown hair swirling around her face. Bella started to cough and gag from lack of air, and went limp just after the arms grabbed her waist._

The vision ended and I felt as though I had been gagging and drowning along with Bella. I took deep breaths and turned to Rosalie who was holding my hands.

"Alice, what is it? You stopped breathing and you were shaking! I tried to call Emmett but he didn't answer. He probably left his phone in the car or something, that idiot. Should I call Edward or Carlisle?" I nodded yes and told her to call Edward. I waited till he answered, where Rosalie passed me the phone.

"Edward." I said urgently

"What is it Alice?" He questioned worriedly. I quickly told him my vision of Bella drowning.

"We're coming home. We'll be there in under an hour." He hung up and I closed the phone. I looked at Rosalie. She had a aggravated expression on her face, and I knew it was because she still didn't care much for Bella.

"Don't even start it Rosalie. She's apart of this family. Besides, it means Emmett's coming home sooner. So don't complain about anything." It was so frustrating when Rosalie tried to pin everything on Bella, who didn't ask for horrible things to happen to her. Rosalie was just to self centered, and it was really getting on everyone's nerves.

With a slightly happier attitude Rosalie got up and stalked off to her room. Now I only had an hour to figure out exactly where Bella was.

* * *

I am working on my own twilight and new moon soundtracks, which once i finish i will post! Hope you enjoyed the chapter -- again.. reviews are great great great!

Thanks to Fuh-lheer for her editing skillz.. if only she would review here too.. same to 'ginny' and hiba...shame one them..lol xoxo guys!

Ze robin


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine to own --- sorry!

* * *

APOV **

For the next hour I waited for Edward to get home and tried to get a vision of Bella. I kept seeing the house, her room, the beach, but I was looking for something that would tell me where it was.

It was much easier to concentrate after Rosalie had left. She always seemed to want to talk about herself or something trite and unimportant. My concentration was broken when I had a vision of Edward getting home; angry, throwing things around, the typical annoyed and worried Edward. Snapping out of my vision, I raced down to the front of the house to meet him. Hopefully it would save Emmett's new plasma screen TV.

Emmett's jeep raced down the driveway and came to a fast stop, the breaks squealing on the pavement. Edward jumped from the jeep and grabbed my by the shoulders.

"Alice, have you seen anything else?" His eyes were eager and filled with concern and worry.

"I'm sorry Edward. I have some idea of where she is, but I think it's best if we leave now, and I'll try on the way to find anything else. I don't know when it's going to happen." Edward released my grip and went running upstairs to pack some supplies. Jasper came up to me from behind and held me close to him.

"I've missed you Alice. I'm sorry that you have to leave again, but I'm glad that you are such a good friend and sister to Bella. I do hope Edward gives up soon and changes Bella." He said while nuzzling the side of my neck. It was giving me goose bumps despite my vampirism.

Edward appeared downstairs again and growled, obviously overhearing Jasper's comments. I gave Jasper a quick passionate kiss and then turned to tell Carlisle that we were leaving.

"Don't do anything rash Edward; we don't know who it is or what was going on. Keep your temper under control and try to relax. Everything is going to turn out fine. Be safe you two. See you in a few days." He smiled at us in his fatherly way and went into the house to find Esme.

"Wait, Carlisle, can we take the Mercedes? Where we're going, the weather may not be in our best interest." Edward looked more worried now, and Carlisle slightly confused, but gave us consent. Edward and I ran to the Mercedes and jumped in.

"Alright, where are we going? I'll find my way there and you can try to find further details while we drive." He asked urgently. _He must be so worried,_ I thought. "Damn straight I am." Edward answered my thoughts aloud, and his grip on the wheel tightened and the car accelerated. "The sooner we find her the better. Now, where are we going?"

With a small smile I told him, "California." His face paled, but his determination only became more apparent. We were going to find Bella, no matter what.

**

* * *

BPOV**

Ethan insisted that I at least try surfing. He was continually reassuring me that I would be safe with him standing beside me in the water. I carefully clambered onto the board and managed to stand. Ethan slowly pulled his hands back and I was somehow able to keep the board steady. Next He showed me how to paddle out, and other basics I needed to know before he felt confident to take me out to the waves.

We spent the next hour attempting to refine my abilities, and I quickly caught a couple waves. I fell only twice off my board, and I couldn't believe how I was so much less clumsy on the water than on land. Pretty soon my stomach grumbled and Ethan and I paddled back to shore.

Claire and Alex were flipping through magazines and talking to each other when we walked up. "Ready to go get some lunch now?" Claire suggested, putting away her latest issue of Vogue.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. Where should we go?" I asked.

"There is this great seafood place a block away. Let's walk there." Alex suggested.

"I love that place! Bella, you're going to like it too. It's a really cozy place, family run. They have the best crab cakes." Claire chirped excitedly. We packed up our things and put on our clothes, and tossed our towels into the back of Ethan's car before leaving.

I pulled my sunglasses off as we walked to the restaurant. We ordered together, everyone except Ethan. Claire got some shrimp Cesar salad, Alex some sort of fish burrito that didn't sound appealing, and I opted for popcorn shrimp and the highly praised crab cakes. Soon we all had our and food and drinks. Again, Ethan insisted on paying for me.

The four of us crowded at an outside table under an umbrella, which I was grateful for. Beneath the delightful shade I removed my glasses and examined the condition of my skin. Thankfully it wasn't red and charred like others I had seen on the beach, but was a very light tan.

"This sun screen really works great Claire! I'm so used to my paleness it's going to be weird to have even the slightest bit of color." I joked. Alex had already dug into his burrito which was falling apart in his hands.

"You are such a pig Alex." Claire threw a pile of napkins at him. Alex smiled while attempting to keep the burrito in his mouth. If Claire or Alex thought it was odd that Ethan hadn't eaten anything, they kept it to themselves.

When we were all full we walked back to the beach. Now more people wandered the sun-filled sidewalks. A couple people were in shorts and on roller blades cruising along the drive. Again we set out our things from Ethan's car, and this time set our towels near a small shady spot further down the beach from everyone else. Alex and Claire took off diving into the clear blue water. I laid out on the warm blanket and closed my eyes. I was a bit tired from the surfing attempts earlier and the sand created a comfortable place to lie.

"Please don't tell me that we are going to sit on the beach all day. I didn't think you were that type of girl. You're so lazy." Oh no, he did not just insult me. I cracked open one eye and saw him standing above me, giving me a sarcastic look.

"I'm not lazy. Did you have something in mind to do? Otherwise I planned on enjoying the beach."

"Well as it just so happens, I do have something we can do." Ethan smiled encouragingly and reached out a hand to help me up. He led me further down the beach to where a large cliff came into sight. At the base where it met the sand shoreline, there was a patch of trees and tide pools. My love for tide pools must have been apparent on my face as Ethan led me close to them. He knelt down and pointed out different types of fish and other sea creatures. Ethan and I moved towards the forest and the walked beneath the cool shade of the trees.

"So, what do you know about vampires?" I asked curiously. I had been wondering ever exactly how much he knew since he told me he was a vampire.

Seemingly taken aback, Ethan took a few moments to collect his thoughts. "Well, it took me a while to figure out what had happened. I thought I had drowned and then been pulled out of the water. The pain I felt was the water being emptied out of my lungs and such. I woke up at night and decided to try and get to the nearest town. I started running and realized it took me only a few seconds to reach the town. My vision was a thousand times better, and my nose was infinitely more sensitive. Once in the town my throat begged for the blood of the people passing on the street. I ran back to the beach so I couldn't take their lives, but wondering why I wanted to. It was then I realized I had become a vampire."

We both stopped and looked at each other. "What did you do then?" Ethan's eyes showed a sadness that had long plagued him. I saw a couple of stumps on the ground and sat down, taking one of his strong hands in both of mine. I was trying to give him strength, knowing this had to be difficult for him. I looked back up at Ethan and gave him a weak smile.

"I was so deranged with hunger when I got back there and smelled several animals and just attacked. The thirst consumed me but after drinking from several animas it died back enough to keep myself from losing control again. I went back to the town later and stole some clothes. While there, I found a newspaper announcing my tragic death. Since I didn't have to eat anymore, well at least not food, I wandered aimlessly from state to state. I hunted when I needed and mostly stayed in the shadows. After a few years I decided I wanted to get back into life, not live like a hollow shell. I met a guy who helped me forge papers and get me into school. He also knew how to wire money out of people's accounts and gave me about 100,000 dollars. It was all completely illegal, but it got me going again. From there I went to school, became a lawyer as I told you, and just tried to live a normal life."

"So even thought you're a vampire, you really don't know that much. You understand the bloodlust, heightened senses, and how your body doesn't really function now. Anything else?" I questioned gently.

"No, not really." Ethan confessed, obviously embarrassed.

"That's okay. You've been alone this whole time. I wouldn't expect much. I think that I'm going to go back soon to Forks, maybe you could come too? Edward's family is all vampires, they could help you a lot to figure things out." I said quietly. I wanted him to come back. We were friends, and I wouldn't leave him behind here.

"You would let me come? Wouldn't Edward freak out?"

"He probably would, but if I was coming back, I'm sure he would overlook it." I looked up at Ethan, whose smile mirrored my own.

"So you want to go back now. Things all figured out?"

I sighed, drawing mindless designs on Ethan's hands. "I know I love him, and I think I may have acted rashly ignoring him and then leaving. He tried to talk to me but I just hurt too much. I didn't want to think what had happened was real, that it actually happened. I can't hide from this, and I am going to have to face this sometime. I figured, he tried to talk to me, so he must want to make things right again. I was just too foolish to listen."

"I cannot believe how mature you are Bella. Most kids your age would just dump him and find some new guy at a club. You're so much more than a pretty face, Bells." Ethan smiled and pulled me into a hug, me blushing all the while. I knew his comment wasn't meant in the same way as Edward, but for some reason they both thought I wasn't as plain as I saw myself.

"Thanks." I said, muffled against his cold muscular chest. I let a single tear fall, one for how badly I missed Edward. He was my other half, and even Alex, Claire, and Ethan couldn't fill the emptiness that was inside me when I was without Edward. I wiped away the tear quickly not wanting Ethan to see.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of crying. When I was human, I always thought it was weak. But ever since I was changed, sometimes I've wished I could portray my emotions fully. It's a release of your stress, and instead of leaking a few I have to take down a couple trees to feel better." I laughed and looked up at his pale blue eyes. He was calm, at peace, and it instantly helped me feel at ease. I looked back to the shore, which was barely visible through the trees and dark foliage. The sun was nearly setting on the waters.

"We better get back. Alex and Claire are probably looking for us. That, or making out on the beach without anyone with better judgment to tell them to stop." We both laughed and walked back to where our towels were set out. Sure enough, Alex and Claire were beneath the boughs of the tree, wrapped in each other's arms. Ethan coughed a couple times, and Claire finally realized our presence.

"You guys hungry?" Claire asked out of breath. She wiped away the lip gloss that had been smeared and stood up completely un-phased. She grabbed Alex's hand roughly pulled him up beside her. Alex had a boyish smile on his lips; he seemed to have enjoyed what the two had been doing before.

I nodded, blushing, since I hated interrupting. "Bella and I can go get something ourselves and you two and get back to what you were doing." Ethan sarcastically offered.

Alex started to say "Okay," but was elbowed in the stomach and immediately silenced. "Nonsense," Claire started. "We'll all go out to that burger place off Main Street. Come on, let's go!" Claire grabbed her things hastily, and with Alex on one arm and her bag on the other, they ran back to their car. Ethan and I chuckled at their unusual behavior and packed up our things as well.

Ethan and I got into his car and followed the Claire's sporty red car to a house-like restaurant. The sign out front read "That Burger Place." I noticed there were people milling about near the entrance, as Ethan found a very close parking spot with Claire behind him. As Alex climbed out of the car, it looked as though he had gotten a scolding in the ride over. Claire quickly grabbed his hand and the two led us into the restaurant.

Inside the walls were decorated in surf and beach decorations. On one wall there was even the front of a boat coming through it. There were random shark heads and fish mounted on plaques, along with numerous beach signs and license plates. The four of us found a table in one of the corners of the restaurant. Once we were settled in, a young blonde waitress cheerfully came up to the table.

"Hello, how is everyone doin' tonight?" Her slang immediately annoyed me. "I'm Angie and I'm gonna be your server tonight. Can I getcha started with anything ta drink? We have this awesome raspberry-peach tea!" Angie had her eyes focused solely on Alex. Claire looked increasingly annoyed while Ethan looked disinterested, and Alex was not sure what to think.

"I think we'll all just have ice water thanks. We'll be ready to order when you come with our drinks." Claire told the girl coldly, bringing Angie's focus on to a clearly provoked Claire.

"I'll be back in two secs!" The girl nodded unperturbed and turned to get us our drinks.

"That girl really needs to learn how to talk. That and keep her eyes off my boyfriend." Disappeared behind one of the aged plastic menus, muttering possessively about 'other girls looking at her man.' Alex and I turned to our menus, and soon the overexcited blonde returned.

"Sooo, here are your waters. Ya ready to order?" She tilted her head towards Alex and waited patiently for his reply.

"Uhm, I'll have the deluxe burger, no mustard." Alex grabbed Claire's hand and she stroked it with her thumb.

"I'll have a Cesear salad with chicken." Claire said as she stared daggers at Angie's bleached-hair covered head.

"I'd like a cheeseburger, no tomato please." I said. I had looked over the menu for something inexpensive, knowing they would insist on paying again.

"And what 'bout you?" the girl asked Ethan, while smacking her gum obnoxiously. As the gum popped Claire twitched beside me, the vein on the side of her neck starting to bulge out.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Ethan replied politely. She scribbled down our orders and turned back to the kitchen. I sipped my water, grateful for the drink. I looked at my skin again and it had gotten darker since lunch. I liked the new shade, thought it seemed so alien to me. Claire seemed to have calmed down after a quick reassuring kiss from Alex.

"So Bella, amazed with California yet?" She chuckled.

"Yeah! It's completely different than Forks."

"Well obviously. There's actually sun here." The three of them laughed, while I glowered.

"I bet you would like Forks if you lived there for a while. Small towns have their charms." I quipped. "But I love the beach here. The nearest beach is at La Push, and just like most of Washington it's either rainy or cold when you're there. Ethan showed me the tide pools near the base of a cliff further down the beach. It was really cool." I explained to them about my fascination with tide pools, and how much I had liked them even since I was a child. Our food soon came and Alex told some stories about Ethan when they first met, and even the story of how Alex met Claire.

"I was sitting in my Spanish 230 class, with the balding professor going on about reflexive adjectives or something like that, and she was sitting on the other back corner of the room, hunched over sleeping on her desk. The bell rang but she didn't get up. No one seemed to be getting up to do anything, so I went up and put a post-it note on her forehead that said "Hey sleeping beauty, looks like prince charming found you" and I put my number on it. She called me later that night and hung out while trying to avoid studying for the class." I nearly died of laughter at Alex leaving a post-it note on a Claire's forehead. It fit their casual, free-spirited personalities perfectly.

Ethan paid for the bill against our objections and we headed back to the beach for a bonfire. The air was warm and clung lightly to the fabric of my shirt. Ethan and Alex spent a few minutes finding and setting up the wood, and soon lit the fire. The warm flames got rid of any chill that I had before, creating a sense of peace and closeness among the four of us.

Claire was resting her head on Alex's shoulder, as they both stared into the fire. I looked out towards the sea and noticed how bright the full moon was. The waves of the ocean were stronger than earlier in the afternoon, and looked more challenging than the waves Ethan had taught me on. Ethan noticed the direction of my gaze and smirked.

"Want to try them? They aren't that bad, nothing you couldn't handle." I nodded anxiously and Ethan grabbed the boards and suits we had used earlier. I attached the cord that connected my ankle to the board. As we approached the beach, I felt the wind pick up a little and blow my hair away from my face. The breeze was energizing, slightly cold and hinted with the smell of salt water.

I glanced in the direction of Ethan, who had a similar look in his eyes. We smiled at each other and began to paddle out. My arms felt weaker against the faster currents, but I stroked with more force to try to keep up with Ethan. A wave, just the right size for me was coming in my direction. I quickly stood on my board and had almost made it to the middle of the wave before I lost my balance and was engulfed beneath the heavy waters.

Franticly, I opened my eyes and tried to find the surface. My head was spinning. I saw a dark shadow beneath the water in the shape of a large fish swimming not twenty feet away; a shark. I let out a scream beneath the water and watched as the bubbles of air blocked my vision. I tried in earnest to kick up, but found my cord had snapped off my board and was caught on something in the shadows below me. I felt my lungs burning for oxygen and I started to gag. My vision blurred and soon the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

HOW MANY OF YOU SAW THAT COMING!??? - lol hopefully everyone... alice's VISION

review! i love em! xoxox --- robin!


	19. Chapter 19

**So i have come to terms that i am pretty much aweful...**

**Sorry this took basically a lifetime to update. It was a horrifying combination or stress, school, student council stuff, lack of motivation/inspiration, and SLOW EDITOR! (that's you faleer!!!!!) ahahah. but here you are! i hope you can forgive me? adorable put face**

**by the way, watch the video on - seach harry potter puppet pals, and watch teenage agnst -- or something similar to that title. FREAKING HILARIOUS!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is genius and my hero for writing Twilight. I just felt inspired to write off of her ideas --- HER IDEAS. As in not mine... hers.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I floored the car, urging it to go faster as I sped around the curves in the hilly terrain. Alice was gripping tight on the arm rests, screaming at me mentally that the vision would be happening any time now. My nerves were on edge, fear, worry, and doubt consuming me. Would I be too late? Will she still want me? Will she be any different?

Finally the streets became more urban and no cars were on the roads. Alice pointed urgently to a sign of a beach and I fish-tailed my Volvo into a parking spot. I raced from the car to the beach and began searching for her scent. The air was full of scents of rancid humans who had no doubt infiltrated these sandy shores hours before. Her scent was light and teasing above all the sickening scents of suntan lotion and human sweat. I spotted a bonfire and a couple sitting on the beach and I immediately took off towards them, stopping several paces away so I wouldn't alarm them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but would you happen to know a Ms. Bella Swan?" I asked trying to keep my voice even; dazzling, as Bella often put it.

"Uh...yeah." The red-head sputtered.

"And where might she be?" I heard angry growls coming from a man sitting on a surf board. His face was contorted in anger as he dove off the board into the dark waters. His movements seemed menacing and cruel. Following his dive, a muffled shriek beneath the waves filled both mine and Alice's sensitive ears. Damn it! I was too late! This couldn't be happening! I fumed with rage at this creature that was bringing this horrible fate upon my dearest Bella.

Running to the edge of the waters, I grabbed Bella from his arms as he surfaced with Bella limp in his arms. I immediately brought her away from the angry, crashing waves and tried to pump the salt water from her lungs. I cursed the bastard who had obviously put my sweet, innocent Bella in this awful situation. The red head came running over with her boyfriend close behind. She carefully swept away the wet hair from Bella's face. She sensed my mounting emotions and pushed my hands aside and took my place.

I stood up and turned around; frustration, anger, and disbelief taking over my actions. I was enraged at my current situation, at Bella's. I tried with complete determination to keep myself from tearing apart the person who had caused this to happen.

In attempt to calm myself, I looked into the minds of those around us. The couple, Alex and Claire, were the ones Bella was staying with. And the other was Ethan; a vampire. Seeing him in person, he didn't seem like a vampire. In the next second I forgot him, however, coughing and sputtering of water came from Bella's blue tinted lips. She sat up and turned to her side and threw up the salt water and the contents of her stomach. We cringed away from Bella as she did so, and tried to give her space. When she stopped and her heart was beating at a normal rate, I carefully sat down and pulled her against my chest, letting her rest there gently.

Her body shook with cold tremors, her hair leaving cold, wet trails against my shirt. An awkward silence filled the air as Claire, Alex, and Ethan all were too shy to voice what was screaming in their minds.

"So, um, I take it you are the infamous Edward?" asked Ethan bitterly. _With everything he seems to have done, he better had a damn good apology. There is no way she is going back with him until I allow it. I can't believe he just ripped her from my hands! _A low growl sounded from Ethan as his arms tensed at his sides. A deep frown formed on his face.

"Yes. I'm sorry to not have introduced myself. This is my younger sister, Alice." I spoke politely, trying to keep still and control the urge to strangle Ethan. I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella to keep what ever body heat she had, and because I didn't want to let her go, not even for a friendly handshake. "You wouldn't happen to have a blanket, or a towel or something, would you?."

"Oh, how could I be so stupid? Of course! Bring her near the fire. She must be frozen!" Claire continued to scold and blame herself. I stood and carried Bella tenderly in my arms. I laid her down with her head resting on my lap and wrapped a couple blankets around her pale, delicate frame. Bella's heartbeat was slow and steady, so I guessed she was sleeping.

I caressed her face with my fingertips, taking it into my memory again and absorbing every detail. While doing this, Ethan's thoughts became even angrier. _He looks at her like she's some possession; a doll! He hasn't seen all that she's been through. I know how she feels for him, but I can't help but think that there's more to this guy than she has told me._

My fists clenched withholding my anger physically, causing everyone to have wary thoughts about me. "I'm sorry. It's just, I come back and find my Bella drowning and in the arms of some other guy." Yet again all of the thoughts and emotions changed in the group. They felt a sense of understanding as they tried to imagine the same thing happening to them. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, do you think I could take Bella someplace to rest and recover." I looked up innocently. I just wanted to get her someplace safe. Someplace where there wouldn't be sharks and vampires trying to attack her, where she could get better and where we could talk.

Alex got up and pulled Claire up beside him. "Yeah. We can all go back to our apartment. Why don't you ride with Bella in the backseat of Ethan's car? He knows the way and we will meet you there. We'll pull lots of blankets and get her room ready for her." The three of them all gathered all their clothes and towels and put out the fire while I held Bella close, and listened to her soft heartbeat.

Someone coughed loudly and I looked up to see a frustrated Ethan. _Is he retarded or something? I've been standing here for three minutes and he hasn't noticed me! For a vampire, he doesn't seem too bright. _I growled at him and gave him a menacing glare. He took several steps back obviously unaware to my mind-reading capabilities. "Look, I'm not trying to cause any trouble, but Alex and Claire have left already and if you want to get to the apartment anytime soon, I suggest we get moving."

I gave a quick nod and lifted Bella carefully. I followed Ethan to his car and caught the scent of Bella's sweet, delicate fragrance. Ethan opened the door and pulled back the passenger's seat. Once I had settled Bella across my lap in a way to allow her to stretch out as much as possible, Ethan got in and started the car. It purred to life much like my Volvo.

"Nice car." It was an attempt at peace between the two of us. There was no point in denying my current contempt for this child-like vampire, but he seemed to care for Bella, even thought he very nearly killed her.

"Thanks." _At least he has some taste in cars. _The ride was silent for the most part, except for Ethan's worried thoughts and Bella's occasional sniffles and incoherent mumbles. At one point she snuggled up against my hard chest and inhaled my smell. Her face turned into a bright smile in her sleep, and I pulled her closer to me. I gently stroked the side of her face and kissed her neck, and lightly chuckled as a gentle blush crept into her cheeks.

Ethan's thoughts were becoming more and more frustrated. His hands were grasping the steering wheel so hard that it was creaking in protest. _I wish she would wake up and tell him to stop! He hurt to so much, he can't be trusted. I won't let him harm her. He can't do this!_

"I know how you feel about me, and my actions towards Bella. But there is much more that you don't know and that Bella doesn't know. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't judge me as harshly as you are, and give me a chance to explain everything to Bella first." Ethan looked up at me in the rearview mirror, shock overwhelming his features. I usually didn't show my gift, but his incessantly demeaning thoughts were getting to me. "Ho... how... How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked unsure if he had heard me correctly.

"I can read people's thoughts. Well, all except Bella's. Hers are a mystery. But please, don't judge me so harshly. There is so much I have to explain to Bella first. I never had the chance before she left..." my words drifted away sadly. I didn't know where I would begin with her and as Ethan and I lapsed into silence, I started to organize my thoughts. I only had one chance to show her how badly I had ruined things, and how much I regretted it. I had once chance to make things right again.

We drove in silence, both our minds quiet, but still uneasy. I looked up from Bella's sweet angelic face, and took in the blurred surroundings. Trees, trees, odd sandy-brown blur... more trees... _Did I really just see that? _Instead of lazily scanning the road, my eyes became keen, more aware, and searching for something I was sure wasn't a mere figment of my imagination...

**

* * *

BPOV**

I could feel cold arms wrapped securely around my body. Thought I was shivering on the inside these arms brought me warmth and stirred me from my uneasy slumber. I allowed my eyes to drift open, and found Ethan driving at his usual outrageous speeds. I didn't need to move to realize that it was Edward's arms that held me. I felt safe, whole, protected. The horrifying events from earlier slipped from my mind as I relaxed into his muscular arms. He hummed my lullaby lightly, gently kissing the top of my head. I closed my weary eyes and fell into a calm sleep, a smile on my lips. His body tensed uneasily, but I thought nothing of it as I drifted serenely to sleep in my angel's arms.

* * *

When I awoke again, I was curled up in several blankets. The sun was starting to shine through the small window in the room that I had been given to stay in at Claire's and Alex's apartment. My clothes had been changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of Forks High School gym shorts. I was embarrassed, thankful I had gotten out of the cold and salty smelling bikini. I hoped it hadn't been ruined, because even though it seemed so unlike me, it was still a gorgeous suit. I was pretty sure Edward would have liked it. I blushed at the thought.

I tried to flip onto my back and stretch, but I then realized the arms ensnaring my waist. I blushed again and put my hands over the strong ones around me. I leaned back into Edward's chest and sighed contently.

"I don't think I could have been away from you for much longer. I missed you." I turned my head up towards his and looked for some similar emotion in his brilliant topaz eyes.

"I missed you too, more than you could possibly know." He brought his face down and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. I closed my eyes and savored his cool touch. A gentle, self-conscious blush colored my cheeks, and I could feel his lips form a smile against my skin. Edward's enchanting scent filled my senses, momentarily clouding my thoughts. Of all things that had fluttered through my mind in the past week or so, only one thing came to mind to say to him.

"I'm sorry," we both spoke at the same time. Looking into each other's eyes, we waited for the other to continue.

"Bella," He started sadly, "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is entirely my fault because of my foolish actions. I didn't realize what was happening and I feel so wretched for putting you through all that pain. What I have done is inexcusable. I only hope there is some way I can make this up to you, and that you can forgive me." Edward's eyes bore into mine, begging for me to respond. They were brimming over in pure sorrow and fear; his face contorted in a painful regret.

"Why are you afraid, Edward?" I asked quietly. "I can see it in your eyes." I reached a hand up and held his chiseled face in my warm hands, in attempt to sooth his hardened features.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to make this up to you, that I can't be sorry enough to make things right between us. I would understand if you cannot forgive me. I have never been so afraid that I would lose you." He hugged me closer in his arms, kissing my forehead again. "I could never live with out you, Bella. You are my life. I cannot go on knowing that I have done this to you, and that I never showed you how much I love _you_, not her. I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

Gentle tears fell from my eyes at his heartfelt words. "I could never love anyone as much as I love you, Edward." I said, trying to keep my voice steady but failing terribly. "I forgive you Edward, whatever truly happened, it doesn't matter. I know I love you, and that I could never love anyone else."

**

* * *

EPOV**

My body ached and was ridged in fear while I held her close, waiting for her to awake. Here, the incarnation of pure beauty, the essence of innocence, was lying in my arms. But all I was thinking about was how I was going to prove to her that I loved her. That what had happened was not my choice, and that I regretted everything; bringing Elyse back to our house, not calling Bella when I wasn't at her house when I said, I was such a fool to lose all focus when Elyse kissed me that I hadn't realized my sweet Bella, my true love, was standing there watching me and another woman kiss.

So many things had occurred because of my actions. I had no hope of making it up to Bella. I had wronged her horribly and there didn't seem to be the slightest chance that Bella could forgive me.

Her pulse quickened and Bella stirred against my arms. My gaze never left her angelic face. Eyes open, she leaned contentedly against my chest and sighed. "I don't think I could have been away from you for much longer. I missed you." The words caused my heart to swell. She had missed me as well. Maybe, there was a small chance she might be able to see past my monstrous actions?

"I missed you more than you could possibly know." I told her, honesty dripping from each word. I slowly bent my head and kissed her skin. It's fragrance had haunted me since she had left, causing numerous memories to flash through my mind; the two of us spending our rare sunny days at the meadow, picking Bella up after school and her scent being magnified by the tiny droplets of rain collected in her hair and clothes. Bella blushed, as self conscious as always, and I smiled. She was still the same Bella, even though I had betrayed her.

Emotions came spurting out of my mouth, "I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. Bella merely looked up at me and waited for me to continue.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for." Why must she constantly blame herself? How could a creature, as pure as she be capable as such monstrous things as I? How can she not see how beautiful of a person she is?

"This is entirely my fault because of my foolish actions. I didn't realize what was happening and I feel so wretched for putting you through all that pain. What I have done is inexcusable. I only hope there is some way I can make this up to you, and that you can forgive me." I tried my best to conceal the raging emotions within me, but my eyes must have given myself away.

"Why are you afraid Edward?" Bella asked concerned. "I can see it in your eyes." She always knew how to read me so well. I could not conceal the truth from her. I needed Bella to see how anguished I was, how much I needed her to see me past what I had done.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to make this up to you, that I can't be sorry enough to make things right between us." I started hesitantly. "I would understand if you cannot forgive me. I have never been so afraid that I would lose you." I would not be able to live without her. The mere thought sent angry sparks of pain through my body. I pulled her closer and kissed her head gently, showing that I needed her. "I could never live with out you, Bella. You are my life. I cannot go on knowing that I have done this to you, and that I never showed you how much I love _you_, not her. I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

I focused my gaze once again on her. Tears slipped slowly from her eyes, and I wiped them away, not wanting her to feel burdened by my mistake.

"I could never love anyone as much as I love you, Edward." Bella's voice cracked a few times. She snuffled and continued slowly, her voice full of meaning, "I forgive you Edward, whatever truly happened, it doesn't matter. I know I love you, and that I could never love anyone else."

I laid her down on the bed and leaned over her, using one arm to support myself over her. With my other hand I cupped her face tenderly, and tipped it up to mine. I brought my face close to hers, our eyes locked. "I love you Bella."

"And I love you Edward."

"That's all I could ever ask of you Bella." With that I kissed her passionately, but within both our limits. A wicked chuckle sounded from outside the door causing me to stiffen. Bella noticed and opened her eyes and I pulled back. Her eyes were concerned and fearful again, as I'm sure mine were.

"What is it Edward? Is something wrong?" I was about to answer her, and try to reassure her she was safe when a scorching pain viciously took hold of my spine and head. I crumbled instantly, trying to keep myself from falling atop Bella. Her frantic scream sounded and I heard footsteps flying down the stairs. I couldn't move, to warn Alice, or Ethan, or whoever was coming down the stairs. I felt the pressure of Bella's body on the bed leave and then more of Bella's screams echoed through the room.

Again, a ghastly laugh sounded as fists on the door pounded, begging entrance. "I told you, silly Edward, but you didn't listen. You and Bella will not be together. I've spent too long searching for you to have some human brat take you away from me. I've tried to play nice, but it seems as though we are going to have to get dirty now." I could smell the salt of Bella's tears and hear the frantic pulsing of her heart. Suddenly, it was silent as Alice and Ethan came through the door. The hold on my body was released and I relaxed exhausted. Alice stood there apologetic, but Ethan was fuming. His thoughts were already laying the blame to me, but noticing Alice's expression his thoughts became questioning.

"Elyse has her." I managed to choke out before my eyes closed and refused to open.

* * *

Love it? Hate it?

Tell me anything! reviews are brilliant! and so you are you!


	20. Chapter 20

**AAAA!! FINALLY! Well one more chapter. I swear. Maybe one after? lol. maybe not. It's so close to done... sorry this has taken forever... i can't believe its been like 6 monthes... sorrry... yet again.**

* * *

My throat was burning and sore from screaming, and the salt that was still caked on from earlier didn't help either. My hands were tied behind my back, and I was being held in the iron grasp that only a vampire would have. Wind was rushing past me on all sides, tossing my hair every which way. I didn't dare open my eyes. I knew Elyse had me. Though I barely knew her, the eerie, villainous feeling coming from her sent chills down my spine. I trembled, afraid of what was to come.

I was thrown against a wall and slid to the ground. Elyse released the strangling ropes from my wrists, with a look of disgust on her face. Elyse stood several paces away from me, walking the length of the dark, empty room. I picked myself off of the floor and leaned against the wall. My head ached along with the every part of me that had collided with the floor. I gently held my head in my hands, begging for the ringing and the spinning sensation to cease. I tried to hold back the tears forming behind my eyes, but the fear and pain were getting to me. All I wanted was for things to be simple again, to be with Edward, and to be safe.

**Ethan's POV **

As Alice and I raced into the room, we found nothing but a still Edward, his face encased with worry, fear, and raw anger. "Elyse has her." Was that all he had to say? What was he doing just sitting here? Bella was gone! Why wasn't he doing something to try and get her back!? I was enraged at the situation, but mostly at Edward. I stepped towards the bed in attempt to bring some sense into his thick, overconfident skull. But before I reached him, Alice growled quietly, yet menacingly. Edward slouched over unconscious on the bed, as Alice's eyes flashed and glazed over. I quickly carried her to the couch in the common area in the rest of the basement.

Several moments later she woke up startled, her eyes wide and unfocused still. She trembled, obviously disturbed. "What just happened? Are you alright?" I asked concerned. Her face became slightly more composed, though worry and fear still showed through easily.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry. It's part of my power. When they change, some vampires carry on some of their strongest qualities. I'm able to see the future, though, things change with the decisions people make, so it is always changing." I numbly nodded my head, shocked that such a thing was possible. _Could I have a power?_ The though lingered in my head for several moments before I remembered the unconscious Edward in the next room. "He's going to be alright, for now." She added, noticing when I looked back towards the bedroom doorway.

I nodded, taking in all she had said. The burning sensation in the back of my throat was growing, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about Bella if I was distracted by my thirst. "I'm going to go hunt for a bit, it's been a while. I should be back in a couple hours. Call me when he wakes up, so that we can do something to go save Bella." Alice gave a slight nod and watched me as I scribbled down my cell phone number on a scrap of paper. I dashed up the stairs and out the door. I ran faster than I had before, running out my concern, and frustration.

I had not even gotten ten miles out of the city before I had the feeling that I was being followed. I tried to shrug off the feeling, but as a test I took a U-turn and picked up a scent that had been where I had just come from. I stopped and crouched, backing up against a tree. I was silent looking everywhere around me for a sign of my mysterious follower.

Waiting for a few moments, I had a quiet rustle of the dry grasses in. A tall, dirty blond haired woman stood not ten feet away, her hair blowing in the calm Californian breeze. Her jeans and shirt were straight and clean, clinging to her shape perfectly. She closed her eyes, and scrunched her face a little in concentration. Her eyes blinked open, staring straight into mine. "Do not try to hide from me." She almost growled.

I was frozen crouched beside a tree. I tried to stand up slowly and try to run away, but before I could move she had me by my throat was lifting me in the air. "You dare to test me? I am your creator." She released me and I fell to the ground. I looked up at her, rage clearly showing in my eyes, as I rubbed my throat. Her grip was stronger than I imagined, actually bring me pain for the first time in years.

"You.. you... created me? You made me a vampire?" I questioned. A strange sense of familiarity filled me. I felt indebted to her; if she hadn't saved me from drowning, I would have been dead. Well, I wouldn't exist, since I guess I wasn't really alive anymore.

"Yes."

"Why? Why me?" my mind was flustered, unsure what to think. Was this really happening? She sat down next to me, looking directly into my eyes. I felt like something was slowly creeping into my mind, clouding my thoughts. All I could do was focus on her words, taking in everything completely.

"I used to be a member of a clan of vampires, but I was forced to leave. It had been many years, and I was lonely. That day, during your race, I had been hunting when I saw you fall under the waves." Small flashes of memories filled my mind, but were quickly diminished. "Part of it was my heart, and part of it was my thirst that caused me to save you. Once I pulled you out of the water, I realized that there was no way to save you, and I was nearly over come with thirst." She playfully tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I tried to look away from her intense gaze, but I couldn't. "Once I bit you, I was somehow able to stop. I dragged you to a far part of the beach, since I had heard people coming and I fled, because I couldn't be discovered. By the time I had returned for you, it was too late and you were gone. But now we can finally be together."

She inched closer, causing shivers down my spine. Her eyes entranced me, and made me want to be even closer to her. I felt grateful to her, for creating me. I had been lonely these past twenty some-odd years, hadn't I? She was my mate, my...master? Her lips grazed mine, and then she pulled me to her. The connection to her grew as the seconds passed. Finally we pulled apart, and I looked at Elyse's face. She was smiling, and stroking my cheek. "I am yours, Elyse. Use me as you will. You are my master." She laughed again as she stood up, grabbing my arm to pull me up with her.

"Good. Now, we have lots to do." The two of us ran through the dark forest, towards a large abandoned building. Why it was in the middle of the forest, I had no idea. Elyse entered it and pulled my hand to follow her. After going down several flights of stairs she led me to a room.

**Elyse's POV (to make the last scene clearer)**

I knew he had to be in these woods, his scent growing stronger as I ran. I kept close trying to make sure he would have no way to escape me. I needed him to aid me in bringing Edward to me. The two were close, and once I had control over Ethan...well it would all be too easy.

I heard him crouch not ten feet from me. It was pathetic for him to try and conceal himself from me! "Do not try to hide from me." I growled, almost annoyed at his attempt. He sprung up from the ground and I was instantly there grasping him by his throat. "You dare to test me? I am your creator." I smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long before he would be practically bowing at my feet. He seemed flustered for words, finally confirming that fact that I truly was his creator.

"Why me?" I told him nearly the entire truth, the whole time using my power to slowly take hold of his mind. Small seemingly romantic touches and constant eye contact was all it took, and he was putty in my hands. With a smooth kiss to seal the deal, I know my hold on him would not easily be broken. I quickly led him to where I was holding Bella, and explained to him my plans.

**EPOV**

I finally awoke to a frantic Alice beside me. "Edward, something has changed. Ethan has been gone for hours, and I keep having these horrible visions of Bella crying and someone beating her up in the forest. Edward, I keep seeing her die!" I pulled her into a tight embrace and tried to soothe here. My mind was racing, vowing immediate revenge on Elyse, followed by the stab of pain and fear at my heart. I had just gotten Bella back, and now everything was so wrong.

"Alice, have you called Carlisle?" I asked quickly. Time was of the essence, we had to act fast. She shook her head and I was somehow able to open my phone and dial with out breaking it. He answered after a couple rings, his voice calm as usual. "Hello Edward."

"Carlisle, Elyse has Bella. I need you all to come here as soon as possible. She has some power to freeze people, and I don't know how we are going to save Bella. Please, get here as soon as possible."

"Of course. Alice left an address before you two left; we will be there in a couple hours." He hung up, and I closed the phone and turned back to Alice. I heard footsteps upstairs, and turned to Alice.

"Where are Alex and Claire?"

"They left a while ago. I told them that Bella was in the shower, and they went to dinner, or to a club or something."

"Well then who just came in the house?" I got up off the bed and raced upstairs, with Alice behind me. Ethan stood in the entranceway, with a disheveled and confused look on his face. I immediately tensed. Was Elyse with him? I couldn't smell, or sense her. "Why were you out so long? Alice said you've been gone for hours?"

"I was just out hunting. But..."

"But what?" I demanded, anger building with in me. This wasn't a time for hesitation!

"But I ran into Elyse. She had a message for you Edward." He handed me a piece of paper folded several times. It was wrinkled and torn around one edge. I walked slowly back towards the family room area and sat down on the plush white couch. I unfolded it as I heard the faint and hesitant footsteps of Ethan and Alice.

_Dearest Edward,_

_I cannot believe how foolish you are. It hurts, though only a little, to have to resort to such ruthless tactics to make you understand. It's so unlike me to be so violent, but I see it all as worth it. After all, I will get you in exchange. _

_Ethan has instructions for you, he doesn't know anything about our history, so please, don't try to confuse the boy. It's not important for him to know anyway. Don't make any rash decisions Edward, because I know you can't forget everything that was between us. _

_See you soon enough, darling. I can't wait to pick up where we left off._

_Love,_

_Elyse_

I crumpled the appalling letter. I took several breaths, trying to calm my self so I could think. "What instructions do you have from Elyse?" I clenched and unclenched my fists several times waiting for his response. "Well?!" I demanded after he hesitated. I was about to jump out of my chair with impatience when he started to speak. "She told me that you were the only way that Bella's life would be spared." Ethan fidgeted though his mind and thoughts weren't frazzled as at all. His thoughts were exactly what he was saying; clear and un-phased. How could that be? "Elyse told me to give you this map, and for you to follow it. Elyse said she would meet you there, and if you came alone then she would set Bella free."

He pulled out a small piece of paper and passed it towards me. I was barely paying attention to what he had handed me. The precarious nature of his mind was practically screaming at me that something was wrong. There were faded dashed lines that laid a path through the immense forest. "Did she say when?" I was careful not to say her name; she didn't deserve one

Ethan was silent for a moment, though his mind scrambled. _You idiot! Pay attention._ "Elyse said for you to meet her at 7:00 pm near the entrance. She said it would all make sense when you got there." He repeated what he had thought, all except the 'idiot' and 'pay attention'. Something was most definitely wrong. I glanced at my watch, and it was nearly 6:30 pm. Again, Ethan's mind became a battle of two different voices, his own, and a harsh woman's voice. It was so familiar, but I couldn't place it... _You need to ask them if they want you to come with them. Then you need to run as fast as possible. Stop for nothing_!

"You will have to leave soon, so I have to ask, do you want me to come with you two? It's the least I could do to help Bella." Ethan asked. I was too bewildered, thinking about what was going on inside his head to give him a reason to stay.

"No that's quite alright. You've done enough." Ethan hesitated momentarily, mentally battling to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Alright, well I bet you have some things to plan or sort out, so I will leave you to it." I nodded, and Alice waved gently good bye. As he walked out of the front door I turned to Alice, catching her before she fell, her mind encased in a wicked vision.

**APOV**

_It was dark, fog covering the full moon. Trees were everywhere, blocking the sight of whoever was beyond the edge of the clearing. Edward stood in the center of the space. Suddenly, Elyse emerged, carrying a wounded and unconscious Bella. The scent of her enticing blood filled the air, and Edward's eyes turned black with rage. Elyse taunted Edward verbally, questioning his love for Bella, screeching at him about everything that Elyse and Edward had once shared. The two circled and started to attack each other. _

_The vision skipped, where Edward knelt on the ground beside Bella, trying his best to control his bloodlust as he cradled her frail body. Elyse called out her final words, full of egotism before leaving Edward in the dark clearing clutching Bella to him, dilemma and fear filling his eyes._

I awoke, The image was so surreal, and so similar as to what had happened with James. Edward's eyes were determined as they bore into mine. "We are leaving. Now." He set me on me feet before taking off running from the house. The tension that consumed us was tangible in the misty night air. After seeing all of that, uncertainty and fear filled me as I ran trying to keep up with my courageous brother running off to face his worst fear; the death of his one true love.

**EPOV**

I grabbed Alice's shoulders to hold her steady. My mind linked with hers and I followed the vision with her. I was shocked, to say the least. I felt more determined and focused than I had ever before. I had almost lost Bella once, and I would not make the same mistake twice. Alice and I took off running. Before we got too close to the forest's entrance, I told Alice not to trust Ethan, that someone had an odd control over him. She nodded, not terribly unnerved by the fact.

My senses kicked into overdrive. The horrid scratching and burning sensation in my throat started up, becoming fiercer with every step I took. When we reached the entrance, I knew my eyes were dark from the blood that had been so kindly dripped on the damp soil. I knew that smell too well. It was Bella's. My muscles clenched, and the need to punch something nearly overcame me. Alice gently touched my arm and pulled me through the forest, following the path of Bella's blood.

The 'trail' stopped suddenly, and Alice and I looked up. It was the clearing from Alice's vision. Fog clung to the ground and gathered at the bases of trees. The sky was dark and very little light could be seen from the moon above the thick haze of clouds above. I heard a yelp from the direction Alice and I had come. I motioned for Alice to leave and see what it was; worried that it might be Bella. She was hesitant to leave, but did so after throwing me a questioning glance.

The forest seemed strangely silent. There suddenly came a quiet cackle in the distance. It disappeared and sounded again closer. The damn trees and fog made it difficult to see what was beyond them. I crouched scanning around to trying to protect myself and see who it was. I could only guess Elyse, but maybe it was someone working for or with her? Someone with a twisted mind like that was bound to have someone doing her dirty work.

"Who's there?" I barked. There was no response, which frustrated me to no end. "I know you are out there. It is no use in trying to hide from me." I was ready to fight to get Bella back. Before the night was over, Elyse would pay for all the pain she had caused Bella.

**

* * *

**

FIN. REVIEW?! love to all!!!!

robin out.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow. So, here is the final chapter. It's been such a long time not only since i started, but since i last truely updated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story, or favorited it and all that. Thanks to Faleery and Jenny for all their help editing and telling me when i had a large mental lapse in the plot, and blatantly pointing out my mistakes. Sorry to everyone who has been fairly let down by my horrendous updating, but thanks to those who have stuck with me till the end :) Hope you enjoy the last chapter of Lost In The Passion!

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Elyse had come in not too long ago and stuck a needle in my arm. I was too tired to struggle, the stress and fear taking an enormous toll on my body and mind. My eyes were closing, and I was barely able to make out the dim figure advancing toward me, a knife and bowl in hand. The last thing I saw were two, familiar blue eyes staring into mine.

A sharp pain was enveloping my wrist, keeping me from falling into the sleep the drug from Elyse had intended. I tried to squirm away but my limbs were sluggish and yielded no result. The pain dulled and then disappeared as the drug finally took hold.

**Ethan's POV**

I waited a few minutes after Elyse had given Bella the sedative, just like it had been planned. I could see an internal struggle in Bella's eyes as she tried to fight the drug. Time was of the essence, so I quickly moved towards her body, sprawled on the cold cement floor. I pulled a knife out and slit her wrist, quickly placing the bowl beneath it. As the blood started to pool into the bowl, I fought back the instinct to drain her, knowing that Elyse was counting on me. Everything had to go as planned. I took the bowl and quickly ran to the entrance of the forest, and carefully made a trail. I sensed other vampires in the area and ran faster than I thought I could.

It didn't seem to be fast enough. I dodged behind the trees in the clearing the trail was supposed to end. I threw the bowl to the opposite side of the clearing, hoping it would give me some sort of protection. The vampires were too close for me to escape, and Elyse's voice in my head forced me to stay, despite my urge to run.

I carefully turned to see Alice and Edward in the clearing. They were looking everywhere. The fog helped to keep me hidden from them. "You have to make a distraction. I have the girl nearby, but leave her here with me. Go off and try to sound like the girl in pain, it's sure to pull a few heartstrings of Edward here." Elyse's commanding voice rang through my head. I ran swiftly and silently towards where they had come into the clearing, and made a quick girlish scream. With that I started running, not knowing who it was that was coming after me. I didn't want to have to face either of them or their fury.

I was fairly doomed, I realized, since several drops of Bella's blood clung to my pale, icy skin, and the rapid footsteps that echoed behind me.

**EPOV**

My fury and rage were building;, my senses all on edge and prepared for whatever was to come. Finally, an overconfident Elyse swaggered from behind the shadows of the trees. "Well Edward, fancy seeing you here? Let me guess, you have come back begging for my forgiveness and to take me back into those strong arms of yours?" Her laugh was sickening in my ears. I was tense, but figured I could mess with her mind, make her angry enough to attack and let her guard down.

"Elyse, I don't think anyone would be brainless enough to want to be with you. You are a cold, vile person. It's a pity Elyse that your own unhappiness prevents you from letting others be happy. You really must be desperate, having to stoop to this level."

My plan seemed to be working. Elyse too, was now crouched in a fighting stance, anger apparent on her face. She stepped closer to me growling and almost begging for me to attack. "You've been a bad boy, Edward. If you're not careful you may not be the only one who will be punished. I'm being very generous considering the circumstances. It breaks my heart to go through all this trouble to help you see how much you need me, and yet you are still so thick headed. That human is nothing compared to me. Surely you must see that."

With that she lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. She had my arms pinned down and she bent down to kiss me. Again I felt that almost tugging sensation in my head, telling me to just give in to Elyse. She wasn't that bad, was she? But I thought of Bella, knowing how much I love her. I growled and shoved her off me, knocking several trees over in the collision.

I searched frantically for Alice's thoughts, but I heard nothing. Elyse got up quickly. Her eyes were full of fury. "That was a mistake, Edward Cullen. And now Bella is going to pay," Elyse said, eerily calm but with a furious undertone. "Oh Ethan, bring Bella here."

I knew that if Bella was harmed nothing would stop me from attacking Elyse. Ethan carried Bella in, and at first glance she looked dead. Blood had dried around her wrist, obviously where they had cut her to make the sadistic trail that led me here. I could hear her gentle, yet frighteningly slow heartbeat.

"What have you done to her?" I snarled. Again that hideous chuckle of Elyse's sounded, filling the silence in the forest. Ethan laid Bella on the ground and crouched in front of her, preventing me from snatching her away from their wretched hands.

"Edward, this would be so much easier if you would just let her go and come with me. But, you had to be a bad boy. I'm sure Ethan told you that as long as you agreed to come with me, nothing would happen to Bella. I'm afraid you had to do things the hard way." Suddenly Ethan pulled out a syringe and injected a pale green liquid into Bella's neck. Her frail body started to tremble, as the poison made its way through her blood stream.

I lunged at Ethan pulling him away from Bella. I scratched and clawed his skin, causing him to shriek and howl with pain. I could now hear Alice's frantic thoughts and her feet running towards the commotion.

**APOV**

The smell of fear filling my senses as Ethan ran away from the clearing. I followed the scent deeper into the forest away from Edward, until suddenly, it disappeared all together. Was that possible? I stopped and circled the area. Someone pounced from behind me, and I felt several punches to my head before I fell unconscious.

I woke a while later and stood carefully as the pain quickly faded. I grasped onto a tree as a vision filled my head.

Edward holding Bella close to him, sobbing as the mangled, burning remnants of Ethan laid to the side. Elyse watched, calculating across the clearing as she stared at Bella. Suddenly, Elyse attacked Edward throwing punches and scratching his face. Bella laid on the ground, with tears streaming from her unopened eyes, her face as mask of pain. When Elyse had beaten Edward enough to keep him from attacking her, she picked up Bella and took off running. Silence filled the night; no one came to the clearing. Edward sat up and looked frantically around. Upon discovering Bella missing, he let out a growl of anguish and rage. He took his hands in his head and sobbed, his body shaking out of pain.

I took off running back to the clearing following the faint trail of Ethan's smell. I saw Edward attack Ethan, pulling and tearing at his skin. Elyse watched the whole thing, sickly enjoying the fight before her eyes. Finally Ethan's limbs littered the ground, and the rage and determination in Edward's eyes were as bright as ever He pulled out matches and dropped it onto the grisly pile of Ethan's flesh and limbs. I stayed to the edges of the clearing, out of either of their sights, though I knew Edward was able to read my mind. "I'm going to attack her from behind, you get Bella. What ever you do, keep Elyse from getting her."

"Elyse, this sadistic game of yours is over. I never loved you." Edward yelled boldly at a determined Elyse. Her arms were crossed as one hip jutted out to one side.

"I always hoped your naivety would fade; pity it didn't. Since when do you think you make the rules? In this whole scheme, do you think your words make a difference? I'm the one in control." She paused, looking decisively over Edward's body. "I've had my eyes on you Edward, and I'm the type of woman that gets what she wants." Elyse slowly sauntered forward, swaying her hips and batting her eyelashes, though her eyes were intense and extremely focused.

Edward stayed still, seeming to come under a trance. I could see him trying to fight whatever force Elyse unleashed on him. His fist and jaw clenched simultaneously, as he tried to take a step backward. Elyse came closer still and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "There Edward, that wasn't so hard." She cackled and startled to wrap her other arm around his neck pulling his face closer to her own.

I watched, feeling completely unsure of what to do. I focused on Edward's eyes, hoping he was able to resist and fight her mental hold. Suddenly his eyes flashed the darkest shade of black I had ever seen.

**EPOV**

My head felt a sudden pressure, as Elyse moved determinedly closer. The anger within me continued to build under the oddly calm voice of Elyse's that infiltrated my mind and ears. "I've had my eyes on you Edward, and I'm the type of woman that gets what she wants." I tried to fight the need to succumb to Elyse and tried to take a step back away from her. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to her as I continued to fight the mental assault.

"No. No. I can't do this! Bella! I LOVE Bella. Not Elyse. I never loved her. Never!" I combated every slimy thought that Elyse pushed into my mind, as anger consumed me. I forced my arms to move and pushed her away from me using all my strength. My ability to resist Elyse shocked her and made her concentration falter. I shoved her into the arms of a snarling and vicious looking Alice.

Elyse was pinned down, her face forced into the dry dirt as she struggled fiercely. Bella whimpered, and sobbed quietly, though my ears were so sensitive to the noise that I heard over everything else. The rasping breath and snarls echoing from Elyse's mouth weren't the least bit important in comparison to the safety and health of Bella. I kneeled over her, holding her frail body to me, and cupped her face gently. Bella coughed several times, wracking and shaking her body; her skin was paler than was even close to healthy.

I could barely hear Alice's warning thoughts as they flashed frantically through my head, my focus solely on Bella. "Edward!" Alice yelled at me. I turned quickly to see Elyse holding tiny Alice against an immense tree, one hand around Alice's throat and the other snapping one of Alice's arms at a sickening angle. The cracking of bones echoed through the clear along with the whimpering cries of Alice.

My anger again rebuilt and was seething through ever part of me. How could one person become such a problem? Why couldn't she understand that I never loved her, and that I never could, and just move on? It was one thing for Elyse to be angry at me, but an entirely different matter to take it out those I love. I clenched my fists and laid Bella's body carefully back on the ground. I kissed her pale cheek, dangerously cold to the touch and then stood up again. Elyse's complete focus was on making Alice suffer, to hurt me as well as release the anger building up inside her. "I've worked too hard for some human and her little vampire friends to take it all away from me!" She screeched within her mind and simultaneously tightened her grasp around Alice's neck.

In a flash I was throwing myself at Elyse and pinning her to ground. I kicked and tore at Elyse's body trying to cause her as much pain as she had caused Bella, my family, myself. Elyse seemed dazed and weak now, her drive temporarily slackened and overcome by the surprise of my attack. I continued to rip away pieces of her flesh and felt successful as Elyse's screams pierced the otherwise silent forest. Her body twitched as she tried to move and fight back, but it was futile as my anger drove me to finish my actions.

I wanted Elyse dead. I no longer felt content tearing away the stony flesh and grasped one of her arms in both of mine and ripped it clear off. I didn't relent until the screams died on her lips and her body finally ceased moving. Alive stood above Bella, trying to keep her from lapsing into unconsciousness. One hand was curved around Bella's cheek, the other gripped tightly around her silver cell phone speaking urgently into the phone to a worried Carlisle. I slipped out the small pack of matches deep inside my pants pocket and moved the flesh and limbs of what used to be Elyse, and lit the pieces on fire. Momentarily I was entranced as each bit caught fire, and the heavy smoke that curled into the air and up into the night sky.

Two hands gently touched my shoulders and turned me around. Alice stood before me, her face taught with not only physical pain but worry. She had managed to bend her arm back into position and it was already starting to heal back into place. Bella was still on the ground, taking in the shallowest of breaths. "Edward, we have to get her to Carlisle as soon as possible. She's not going to make it if we don't wait much longer..." Alice whispered, hesitant to speak as fear laced her voice.

I knelt and carefully pulled Bella into my arms. After one final look at Alice I took off into the chilled night, forgoing my Volvo in the parking lot and heading in a direct path to Forks. "I'll call Carlisle and tell him we are coming to the house, and I will drive you car back. Run Edward, you have to make it" Alice told me. I pushed myself harder than ever before racing through the dense forests back to Forks.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

Edward sprinted in a blur of color up the driveway and into the house. Esme was clutching herself with her arms trying to keep herself together, while Jasper tried to keep everyone else calm. He was concerned not only for Bella, but especially for Alice. Edward laid Bella down on the makeshift bed I had pulled together on a table. Her clothes were tattered and coated in dirt and blood, scarcely hanging onto her frail body. The cut on Bella's wrist was the most evident, a gaping wound that was somewhat clotted and sealed, thought it too was encrusted in dirt. Edward took his place across from the table and looked up at me.

Hope and fear blazed his eyes. "Carlisle, we have to help her... her pulse has been getting weaker. I can't lose her. I just... I can't. Not when I just got her back." He pleaded with me. I nodded, feeling determined not to see Edward pulled back into his dark emotionless shell.

I bent down to check Bella's pulse, which was indeed very weak. Her breathing was shallow and almost non existent. The pinky finger on her left hand twitched slightly, and her chest rose a fraction with each breath, but besides that her body didn't move at all. "Edward, we need the AED. We have to get her heart working otherwise we will lose her." In a flash Edward was back with the paddles in his hands and charging. I took them from him, noticing that his hands trembled slightly. Jasper gasped behind me as Alice came into the house and instantly into his arms. Simultaneously, Bella's body shuddered and settled again though her breathing became labored and painful sounding.

"She's going into shock." I stated fearfully. Determination filled me and I slipped into my doctor mentality. "Clear," I said, making sure Edward removed his hand from Bella's. Placed on her chest, I released the charge and watched as her body again jumped and twitched from the shock. Everyone was silent, waiting to hear the pulse of her heart. It was faint, with beats far too long apart. Again I charged the paddles, it seeming to take forever. "Clear," I called again. Her frail body trembled and jumped again. We watched, and listened, and waited.

* * *

**BPOV**

I ached all over, unable to move on my own accord. I tried to open just one eye, hoping to reduce the pain that swarmed the most intense in my head. I was propped up on top of Edward's leather couch with pillows below and around me, blankets covering me like a cocoon. Edward sat on the floor by my feet, his bronze head wrapped in his pale fingers. I could hear him talking to himself in fierce whispers, though my mind was too muddled to hear exactly what he was saying.

Looking around the rest of his room, I spotted my letter from what seemed to be long ago lying on this desk. The edges were crinkled in the form of a handprint, most likely from where his fist had clenched it. His closet door was open with clothes and such spewing out of it in an uncontrolled fashion. A picture of the two of us sat on the table beside the couch, only a foot or so away from my head. The two of us were wrapped in each other's arms with our faces smiling softly towards the camera. I thought back to only a couple weeks ago when we had been that happy. I was the one to blame for all the discord and pain that had happened since then, and I couldn't contain the despair that was filling so quickly within me. The tears pooled in my lower eye lids before slipping over the edges and down my cheek.

My small sniffle caught Edward's attention, and he turned his head slowly in my direction. I watched him, this time opening both my eyes. He cautiously moved over towards me, kneeling on the floor beside me. Edward's cold fingers carefully found my hand and encircled it with both of his. His cool lips kissed my knuckles tenderly, with his eyes locking with my watery ones. I tried to hold back the tears and be strong for once, but it was a useless effort. Continuing to sniffle as tears fell, the two of us stayed like this for several minutes. Slowly, Edward lifted his hand to my cheek and swept away the stray tears. He looked deep into my eyes, all the while silent, before leaning forward and lightly kissing my lips. I closed my eyes and hoped that he would stay there a moment or two, and savored the feeling of him being close to me.

"Edward...," I started, my voice raspy and barely a whisper. He held is finger up to my lips, "Bella, it's okay, you don't have to talk. You've been through so much this past week, just rest." he said. I closed my eyes and nodded my head a tiny bit. I felt his hand cup my cheek, and his lips meet mine slowly and carefully again. Edward pulled back and looked back into my eyes, searching for something.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for loving me, thank you for saving me, thank you for coming after me." I told him, trying to keep my voice steady and audible. Despite the steady increase of pain as I moved, I turned my head and kissed his hand, nuzzling my head into his hand again. My eyes felt heavy and I was unable to fight the blanket of exhaustion began to cover me. I was content knowing Edward and me were okay. As long as he was with me, nothing would go wrong. Clinging to that thought, I stopping trying to fight the fatigue and slipped away into unconsciousness.

"I love you Bella, thank you for loving me, thank you for saving me, thank you for bringing light into my life."

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! over! Review PLEASE. My FIRST story, completed. most likely to be my only one...unless i decide to pick back up on The Remnants of My Life. Again, thanks, and lots of love to everyone who read my story! It means a lot getting feedback and knowing that people like my writing :) Peace out and good luck to everyone in all future endeavors of their lives!!

robin out :)

ps...no sequel ever coming...sorry to dissapoint any and all who were hoping for one!


End file.
